


The Lie God, The Joker & The CEO

by hotchoco195



Series: And Trickster Makes Three [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, Brother Feels, Dancing, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Healing, Horseback Riding, Hulk & Loki might learn to get along, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmares, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony being the good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't stop thinking about his brief conversation with Loki. Pepper knows what everybody needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pepper keyed her code into the workshop door, the lock disengaging with a click. She slid inside, tiptoeing over the concrete. Tony was at his bench, safety glass and headphones on, a blowtorch nearby as he fiddled with some wires and an old vibranium panel no bigger than a phone. She walked up behind him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

“Jesus, Pep!” he half-jumped off his stool, “You scared me.”

“Which I wouldn’t have done, if you’d been in bed where you belong. It’s four in the morning, Tony.”

“Really? Oh. I couldn’t sleep.”

“You wanna tell me about it?”

He shrugged. “It’s probably stupid. Nothing to worry about.”

“Tony.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

Pepper led him over to the unmade sofa bed and sat, getting comfortable against the pillows. Tony took off his goggles and held them in his lap, fiddling with the arms.

“I’ve been stressed, I guess. Fixing up the damage to the outside of the Tower, making Bruce comfortable in his lab, working on the relief funds-”

“You mean watching me work on them.”

“I helped!”

“You leaned over my shoulder and said ‘Looks good, babe’.”

“Wasn’t that what I was supposed to do?”

Pepper smiled. “Yes Tony, you were perfect.”

“Right?”

“But none of that should have stressed you out this much. What else is going on?”

He rested his head back on the couch, looking at her sidelong. “I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. You’re a genius.”

“Well if you’re so damn clever, you tell me what’s bugging me.”

“Okay,” she took his hand, “Loki.”

“What about him?”

“He’s at SHIELD waiting to be taken back to Asgard, and you feel bad about it.”

“Why would I feel bad?” Tony sneered, “He’s the villain. He tried to make us all slaves.”

“Because he didn’t have a choice. He was compelled, right?

“I’m the only one who seems to care about that part.” Tony muttered.

“Surely Thor cares. He’ll say something to Odin on Loki’s behalf, won’t he?”

“Maybe. I mean probably, but I don’t know how much good it will do. Odin seems to be pretty anti-Loki regardless.”

Pepper just looked at him patiently and Tony sighed.

“I guess I’m worried the guy is going to be punished for things that aren’t really his fault, and that sucks.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it?”

“There’s nothing to do, Pep. He’s not my prisoner. I get no say in how they deal with him.”

She frowned. “Really? The powerful, rich and famous Tony Stark has no opinion? That’s a first.”

“I can’t steamroll Fury the way I do everyone else.”

“You’ve given it a good shot a couple of times.”

“Even if I could, what would I say? That they should keep Loki locked up at SHIELD to be experimented on or interrogated or, I dunno, studied? That’s not much better than whatever Odin has planned for him, I’m sure.”

“What do you think is best for Loki?”

He rubbed the back of his head, probably working grease into his hair. “He’s broken, Pep. Like I was after Afghanistan. I could see it, those few times he was honest. He wasn’t some power-hungry warlord. He was frightened, and lonely, and maybe he made some stupid choices but he should get his chance at redemption like the rest of us.”

“Do you think you could help him?”

“Maybe. If he’d listen.”

“Do you want to help him?”

Tony nodded silently and she squeezed his hand.

“Then let’s do it.”

*****

Tony burst into Fury’s office in his sharpest pinstripe suit, sunglasses still on, hands in his pockets with a breezy smile.

“What are you doing in here, Stark – this breaches about eleven security protocols.”

“I’m good with locked doors. Got time for a chat?” he perched on the corner of Fury’s desk.

“It appears so,” he closed his screens with a gesture, “What can I do for you?”

“I want you to release Loki into my custody for rehabilitation.”

Fury laughed, leaning back in his chair. “Thank you Stark. You just made my day.”

“I’m serious.”

“Oh I can see that. Now tell me why I would agree to your ridiculous proposal.”

“Because he doesn’t really deserve to take the rap for what happened. He was being controlled, just like Clint.”

“No, not just like Agent Barton. There is a difference between coercion and actual mind control, Stark.”

“Not much of one if you ask me. People will do a lot of things they never imagined when they’re backed into a corner. I certainly have.”

“And you think that qualifies you to help Loki through his issues? Cos last time I checked, you’re not a psych, and that man needs hardcore professional help.”

“We have a rapport. I think he’ll respect me more than your shrinks. I’m not Asgardian, I’m not SHIELD. There’s no baggage there.”

“Even if I thought it was a good idea releasing a dangerous criminal into your care – which I don’t – he has crimes he needs to answer for from before his little trip here. Stuff he definitely was not coerced into.”

“Let me talk to Thor about it. I’ll pitch the idea to him, we can come up with some emergency backups in case Loki freaks out, and we’ll set behavioural guidelines.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You can’t ban me from _talking_ to people, Nicholas.”

“I am not letting you move Loki from a secure facility to the middle of a civilian population, in a building full of advanced weaponry and tech systems. Thor’s opinion on the matter is irrelevant.”

“We’ll see.”

“No, not ‘we’ll see’. This isn’t happening, Stark.”

He slid off the desk and headed for the door. “Start packing Loki’s things, Nicky. I’ll be back to collect him later.”

 

Thor was not terribly hard to track down; Tony only had to ask two agents to be directed to the tall blond brooding in the cafeteria. Thor glanced up from his coffee and nodded a greeting, arms folded on the table.

Tony sat. “You’re not drinking that?”

“I am afraid it has gone cold while I ruminated, friend Tony.”

“Thinking about your brother, huh?”

“Yes. I fear I return him to Odin only to die.”

“Then don’t take him back.”

“I cannot disobey the Allfather’s will.”

Tony leaned forward. “Look, when you fucked up you got banished here, right?”

“Yes, until I had proven myself worthy.”

“Any way you could swing that for Loki?”

“Perhaps. But your Director of Fury would never allow him to live amongst the Midgardians as I did.”

“See, I had an idea about that. Loki could live with me and Pepper at the Tower while he sorts his shit out. He can help me figure out some of your Asgardian tech, he can help Pep organise her fundraisers to repair the Chitauri damage, and we’ve got Bruce nearby if he misbehaves.”

Thor frowned. “Why do you care what happens to Loki? He is your enemy.”

“I don’t think he’s as bad a guy as everyone makes out.”

“Why would you want to help him? To endanger yourself and your lady with his presence?”

“Because I wish someone had done it for me back when I was messed up. I got a cold slap of reality in a cave; Loki just got his. He needs someone to talk him through figuring out who he’s gonna be from now on.”

“I should do it. He is my brother.”

“Hey, be my guest. You can spend all the time with your little bro you like. I’m sure you two have lots to talk about.”

“You think Fury would agree to this?” Thor stroked his beard.

“I think he could be talked around, if Odin gave it the stamp of approval.”

“I will not lie – Loki’s actions are a stain on our house in the eyes of Asgard. Bringing him back will only make things worse. My father might be glad of a reason to keep him away, rather than deal with my mother’s resentment when Loki is punished.”

“So you talk to your dad, and then we’ll talk to Fury, and Loki can be at my place by dinnertime.”

Thor beamed, his whole mood brighter, his back straight. “Thank you, Tony Stark. How can I repay your kindness?”

“No need to thank me, Thor. I just wanna do what’s right.”

 

The prince bounded off to talk to someone called Heimdall and Tony drifted down towards the containment cells. He knew he probably wasn’t supposed to be there, and after their conversation Fury would definitely be monitoring his movements, but it was like he’d said. The director couldn’t stop him talking to people.

He reached Loki’s cell, slightly apart from the rest, and walked into the antechamber. The god sat on his bunk behind the glass, legs crossed on the bed. He was in his green tunic and plain cotton pants, his hair loose around his shoulders. Tony waited for him to look up and winked.

“Hiya handsome. How’s things?”

Loki tilted his head very slowly, a half-smile on his face. “Anthony Stark. To what do I owe this honour?”

“I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“I am in a cage. How do you think?”

“I think it’s probably better than being around that guy who made you steal the Tesseract.”

The god twitched visibly and gave a sour smile. “I suppose.”

“Listen, that’s not the whole reason I came down here.”

“Are you looking for a second bout, Stark?” he curled his lip, “Or perhaps you mean to admonish me for taking advantage, and absolve yourself of your guilt?”

Tony fought not to flinch at the venom in his voice and shook his head. “Neither. I’ve been talking to Fury and Thor about what they plan to do with you.”

“Oh? Is it suitably gruesome?”

“I’m gonna ask you something, and I’d appreciate an honest answer. If I could help you, get you out of here and away from Asgard, would you let me?”

“Did our brief encounter spawn some kind of attachment, Stark? I am sorry if I dazzled you with my charms, but I can’t say I feel the same way-”

“Shut up for five seconds, okay? I know that game, the making jokes to hide your feelings shit, and I don’t have time for it right now. I’m putting an awful lot on the line here to help you out because I think it’s the right thing to do, and I need to know if I’m just wasting my time.”

“What is your idea of help?”

“You’d come stay with me and Pepper, and...uh, well the details are fuzzier from there but we’ll figure it out.”

“I see,” Loki leaned back on the wall, “You wish for me to be your captive, perhaps to service you as desired?”

“No! Jesus, I’m trying to be a nice guy here-”

“But you are not a ‘nice guy’. You do not always do the good and righteous thing like Captain Rogers or try to save people like Dr Banner. You are selfish, arrogant, and inconsiderate. Why should I think your offer falls outside of those traits?”

Tony sighed and rested his fist against the glass. “Look, I don’t have the best track record but I want to do better. I want to be the kind of guy Pep deserves, the kind who stands up for people when they need it, even if they’re not so squeaky clean themselves. Do you get that?”

“You wish to redeem yourself by redeeming me?”

“No! I mean, kinda. I want to help you because I didn’t have anyone who knew what I was going through when I was in the same rough place, and it sucked.”

He waited but Loki didn’t say anything. Tony sighed and pushed off the glass, turning to go.

“I will stay with you, if it is possible.”

He glanced over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Do not be too flattered, Stark. You are simply the lesser evil in this scenario.”

“Sure, sure. You like me, it’s okay to admit it.”

Loki rolled his eyes and Tony laughed as he walked out.

*****

“You ready for this?” Tony asked.

“I am with you, Man of Iron.”

The duo slammed open Fury’s door, the director groaning as he looked up from his work.

“Again with this nonsense, Stark? I thought I told you it wasn’t happening.”

Thor held up a glowing golden piece of parchment and Fury fell silent.

“By order of His Majesty, Odin Allfather, King of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms, you are to release my brother Prince Loki into Anthony Stark’s keep and care until such time as he has been judged fit to be released from said keep.”

“And what if I think that’s an incredibly stupid, dangerous plan?”

“The Allfather doesn’t particularly care.” Thor sniffed.

“So much for our diplomatic relations then.”

“Loki is not your responsibility Director, as you have made very clear. And the Allfather chooses to lodge him with Stark rather than return him to Asgard. You do not have, as the Midgardians put it, a vote.”

“I have a vote because having him on Earth is a threat to the people under my protection.”

“Midgard is under Odin’s protection, and mine. We will look after your people.”

“Yeah, Thor’s gonna be around to keep an eye on baby bro, so I think we’ll manage.”

“Stark, be reasonable for once in your goddamn life. You are not capable of controlling him.”

“I’ve done okay up til now, don’t you think? Anyway, I’ll just swing by and collect my chaos god on the way out.”

“I strongly disagree with this.”

“I strongly don’t give a fuck.” Tony shrugged, “Thor?”

“After you, shield-brother.”

“We’ll be keeping a very close eye on you, Stark! One foot out of line and I’ll have that god back in chains!”

Tony frowned. “Did you hear something?”

 

Loki lay on his bed, running his tongue over his teeth. It was foolish to think Stark might come through; Odin would never let him go, and Fury even less so. It was foolish to think he might escape the axeman after all.

The door that separated his cell form the corridor swung open and Thor marched in, Tony close behind, his arms full of fabric.

“Up and at ’em, Lokes. We’re busting you out.”

“What?” he stood as Thor gave a tight smile.

“Father has released you into Anthony’s custody.”

“Why?”

“Because I told him it was the right choice for us as a family, and because I trust Tony to look after you. He will keep you safe from Director Fury’s people.”

“Why would the Allfather let me live after everything I’ve done?”

“Because he loves you, Loki. You are his son.”

“I am not.” He said sharply.

“Daddy issues, huh?” Tony shook his head, “I feel yah. Now this seems more like a conversation we could have at home – Thor, if you’ll get on with the rules?”

“Oh, of course, Anthony.”

“Rules?” Loki arched a brow.

“Father accepted my proposal on the condition that your powers be limited.”

“No.” Loki said flatly.

“Not by much!” Thor held up his hands, “He only wishes to bind your ability to teleport, so you cannot leave Midgard or indeed New York without Tony’s knowledge.”

“What if some danger attacks me and I cannot run?”

“You will still be able to fight, will you not? And you will have Tony. You must learn to trust others to help you.”

Loki scowled at him and crossed his arms. “That’s it?”

“That’s it as far as Odin’s rules, but we might have to set some at the Tower – you know, hanging your wet towels up and not murdering my employees, that kind of stuff.” Tony wrinkled his nose.

“Well then let us get on with it.”

“You have to say ‘I accept the terms’.” Thor said.

Loki sighed. “I accept the terms.”

Something silver rippled through him, Loki stumbled and caught himself on the wall. Tony raised a hand to the glass.

“Are you alright?”

“The Allfather’s binding...is strong.” Loki gasped, steadying himself.

“Loki will be alright in a minute, once the effect fades.” Thor entered the code to open the cell.

Tony walked in and held out his bundle. Loki eyed it suspiciously.

“Kinda figured you would want something clean. I’m not 100% sure of your style, but you can always pick new clothes tomorrow. You and Pep can go shop-happy.”

“Thank you.” Loki said haltingly, taking the clothes.

“We’ll wait in the hall.”

 

Thor wanted to come with them to Tony’s just in case Fury tried something, but Tony could feel the tension between the two brothers and he didn’t need that complicating an already weird situation. So Thor went to find a place to stay near the Tower, and Tony and Loki endured a silent ride in the back of the car. They took the private elevator up to the penthouse, Tony suddenly feeling like he should talk a lot rather than let either of them reminisce on the last time Loki was here.

“So you’ve got your own room across the hall from me and Pep, and it’s totally yours, off-limits unless you say so – I mean the whole Tower’s under Jarvis’ surveillance so not that off-limits, but off-limits to people – and you’re welcome to eat with us in the main room, in fact I think Pepper’s gonna insist on it, and like I said you two can probably go shopping tomorrow if you need anything and you’re not too tired-”

“Do you always talk this much?”

“Yeah, most of the time.”

“I see.”

The doors opened and Tony stepped out, half afraid Loki wouldn’t follow. But he did, looking completely out of place even with the navy button-down and faded jeans. Maybe it was the long hair, but even in Midgardian clothes the guy still managed to look like an alien.

Tony glanced across the room and grinned. “Pep! Look what I brought home.”

The redhead was in a crisp white dress but she’d taken her heels off, leaving them haphazardly by her chair. She left her stack of paper on the dining table and crossed to shake Loki’s hand with a warm smile.

“Hello Loki, we’re very happy to have you here.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Why not? You can’t be worse than Tony when he hasn’t slept in three days.”

The inventor stuck out his lip. “Hey!”

“Now, are you hungry? Or would you like to settle in, maybe take a nap? I’m sure Tony completely forgot to run you through everything-”

“I did not! I was getting to it.”

“I...” Loki paused, looking between them. He wasn’t used to being fussed over so much, and certainly not so casually. Why were they being nice? The last time he’d been at this tower, it was with the intention of killing Tony and everyone else in Manhattan.

“No rush, honey. You think about it and I’ll change into something more comfortable.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Tony looked down at his suit, “Will you be alright for a couple minutes, Lokes? Kitchen’s through there if you’re thirsty.”

The humans left, joking about Tony’s aversion to non-metal suits, and Loki stood there speechless. They were leaving him unsupervised in their home? They didn’t even know him! He could set the place on fire and run for it.

But he wasn’t very likely to, was he? He couldn’t get far without being able to teleport, and he’d only just escaped SHIELD’s shackles and the Allfather’s axe. He was not anxious to return to either. So he’d stay with Tony and Lady Pepper for a time, while he thought of something else.

 

He decided he _was_ thirsty, and after a bit of rummaging through the cupboards found a cup and something that smelled sweet and fruity. He poured himself a glass and looked around. It was certainly much nicer than his cell.

“Lokes?” Tony called, sticking his head through the doorway in a t-shirt and jeans.

“Yes?”

“So, you hungry?”

“A little.”

“I’ll get Jarvis to order in. Pep and I were gonna go through some business stuff but you could check out the library or watch a movie or nap or set up your room...I dunno. Am I overloading you? I feel like I’m overloading you.”

“I think I will look at my chambers, if that’s alright.”

“Sure. I’ll show you the way.”

He led the god back into the main room, clutching his juice to his chest almost protectively. Pepper was sitting at the table again in a singlet and tracksuit pants, her hair up messily. She smiled as he passed but went straight back to her work.

Tony took him into a section of the penthouse he hadn’t seen before. They stopped under a large floor-to-ceiling window.

“That’s us,” Tony jerked a thumb at the door, “And this is you.”

He turned the handle and ushered Loki inside. It was neat, bland and unused like a guest room. It didn’t have the sentimental touches of a lived-in space but the furniture was beautiful and it was sizeable, the windows giving a good view of the city.

“Ensuite through there, wardrobe over there, and you’ve got your own TV. Jarvis can help you out with Internet access or programs or whatever you need. Now, you don’t have any food allergies, do you?”

“No.”

“Great. I’ll ask Pep what she wants. We’ll buzz you when it gets here.”

“Why are you doing this?” Loki demanded, “Do you feel so guilty about what you did to me?”

“Huh?”

“I am not a moron, Stark. You doctored my drink, a trick I should have expected.”

“Oh! Yeah, about that...sorry, I guess? I swear, I was just trying to knock you out so you couldn’t take part in the fight. I didn’t know it was going to have that...reaction.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Indeed. And yet you did not seem to mind, from memory.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Loki’s gaze. “Uh, well, I’m a bit morally lax like that. It’s probably not very kosher to sleep with someone under the influence but you were pretty insistent. I hope we can all, uh, write that off as an accident and move on?”

“Does your lady know?”

“She does.”

“And she does not object to having me here?” his brows shot up.

“Pep gets me more than most people. She knows I don’t harbour any secret longings for tall, dark scary god types.”

Loki gave him a sceptical look and Tony smiled shyly.

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

Loki closed the bedroom door and spent a few minutes exploring his room. There were some clothes in the wardrobe that looked like his size, just a few casual outfits. Did Stark expect him to wear Midgardian garb all the time? Maybe he was planning for them to spend a lot of time around other humans, or maybe he was intimidated by Loki’s armour. Or, he thought wryly, maybe it brought back memories the billionaire would rather forget. It was alright; if Loki was banished on Midgard he would do his best to blend in. The less attention he drew to himself, the better.

He sat on the end of the bed and looked at the paper-thin TV on the wall. He wasn’t interested in mortal entertainments but he did wish to know more about Stark’s invisible servant.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Master Loki?”

“Tell me how you were made.”

 

Jarvis was in the middle of a complete history of AI technology when he suddenly stopped.

“Sir asks me to inform you that dinner has arrived.”

“We shall resume this later then.”

“Of course, sir.”

Loki went into his bathroom and splashed his face. He hadn’t washed since before...since he left the Other and came to Earth. No one at SHIELD had been brave enough to unshackle him long enough to undress or trusted him with a basin and sponge. He wiped away some of the collected dirt under his jaw and sighed. It wasn’t really enough.

Loki stripped off and got into the shower, scrubbing his arms and chest furiously under water hot enough to turn him pink. When he felt somewhat presentable again, he dried off and picked a new outfit from the wardrobe, a soft green shirt with a slight v-neck and another pair of jeans. He combed his wet hair out, wondering at how pale and tired he looked in the mirror. He shouldn’t let anyone see him like this, but then Stark had already seen him at his worst, hadn’t he?

The god padded out into the main room to find Tony and Pepper eating at the document-free end of the table, paper boxes heaped in the middle. They both smiled when they saw him.

“Hey, grab a bowl. Do you know how to use chopsticks?”

He looked at the thin white utensils. “I am certain I can figure it out.”

“Cool.”

They’d left him a seat at the head of the table between them. Loki sat and took the offered bowl. There was a serving spoon, and he helped himself to a couple of scoops from each box, not caring what any of it was.

“Wow, you eat as much as Thor.” Tony snorted.

“We require more sustenance than your kind.” He said, as if that should have been obvious.

“Well yeah, but he looks it. You’re all...slender.”

He gave the human an unimpressed look and Tony just beamed back at him. Had he possibly found someone more irritating than Thor?

“Are the clothes alright?” Pepepr asked, nodding at his ensemble.

“They fit well enough.”

“No I know, Tony got your measurements from the security footage. I meant do you like them?”

“Does it matter?” he frowned.

“It should.”

“They are fine. Perhaps less formal than I am used to, but they serve their purpose.”

“I told him the two of you should go shopping tomorrow.” Tony added helpfully, mouth full of chow mein.

“That sounds better than going to meetings.”

“What do ya say, Loki?”

 

He stared at them both. “Are you insane? It has been less than a week since I tried to destroy your city and you want me to accompany your mate on an errand?”

“Well yeah. The local economy could use the boost.”

“Is her safety a joke to you, Stark?”

“No,” he said, face hardening, “But I don’t think you’d hurt her. What would it get you? And I don’t think you’re really the hurting people type anyway, at least not physically. Verbally sure, emotionally why not, but not brute force.”

“Maybe you should go over the rules, Tony?”

“Oh yeah. So my conditions for you staying in the Tower and keeping Fury away are very simple: you don’t hurt anyone, you don’t kill anyone, you don’t steal anything, and you try not to piss Bruce off. Seriously, Hulk damage is hard to explain to my insurers.”

“And if I do not comply?”

“Then my hospitality is gonna run out real fast. And I’m pretty sure you can’t afford that.”

He didn’t answer, pursing his lips. They both knew Tony was right.

“Need some help there?” Pepepr clicked the ends of her chopsticks together.

“A demonstration would be helpful, yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony walked into the kitchen and put his hands on Pepper’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss her neck. “Good morning.”

“Mmm, morning.” She turned to embrace him.

“You all ready for your big day out?”

“Yep. Happy’s coming with us, I’ve got my platinum Stark Industries credit card, and several hours of watching Loki pose in cute shirts ahead of me.”

“Geez, don’t spare my feelings, Pep. You never wanna watch me try stuff on.”

“Because you complain the whole time.”

“You think he won’t?”

She shrugged. “All I’m saying is he’s kinda hot without the terrifying warlord look and crazy hair.”

“You’re not wrong. You think you two can get along okay?”

“If I can put up with you...”

“Ha ha. I’m serious. If you don’t wanna do this-”

“I do. We’ll be fine.”

He reached into his back pocket and held up a short silver cylinder like a lipstick. “Take this just in case.”

“Tony...”

“Please. For me.”

She sighed but took it, turning it carefully. “What does it do?”

“Three second electric shock. You point this end at the target and twist here, see? It’s fast but should be a high enough voltage to give you a headstart, enough to get to Happy or call me.”

“I really don’t think I’m gonna need it.”

“Me either, but I’m not taking chances. I love you too much to let you get hurt.” He stroked her fringe back off her face.

Pepper smiled and kissed him. “Okay then.”

She slipped the taser into her pocket and went back to making coffee as Tony drifted over to the fridge. He was tossing fruit onto the bench to make smoothies when Loki walked in, looking almost hesitant with his hands in his pockets.

“Morning!”

“Good day,” the trickster said, “You seem unusually chipper considering the hour.”

“It’s the caffeine.” Pepper mouthed conspiratorially.

“I heard that! Actually it’s cos Brucey and I are gonna spend some time putting together his new equipment.”

“Your man-crush is completely adorable, honey.”

“This is not a man-crush, Pep,” he said, outraged, “This is very serious scientific collaboration.”

“Man-crush.”

“Little bit.”

“Come on Loki, let’s leave him to his new bestie.” She drained her mug and put it in the sink.

“What about breakfast?” Tony frowned, “I’m makin’ smoothies.”

“We can get something on the way. Ready?”

 

As Pepper chattered in the elevator, Loki was struck by how much she reminded him of Frigga; they both seemed to approach people with a sincere belief they won’t be refused, and it somehow always worked. Pepper acted like the two of them going on an outing was the most natural thing in the world, and it was impossible to resist her momentum.

“I don’t think you’ll be going to many formal events, but we might need to get you a good suit just in case. Do you prefer two or three piece? And then I think we’ll just get some shirts, maybe slacks if you don’t like the jeans. How are you for books? Is there anything else you want, like art supplies or instruments or, I dunno - what hobbies do they have on Asgard?”

“Combat, mostly.”

“Huh. Well we do have a very impressive gym and training set-up, if you’re interested.”

“I am not one for brute force, as Anthony remarked last night. I was always more interested in magic.”

“Well that one might be a little hard to accommodate. I don’t think we have a lot of magic shops on Earth, or at least not real ones.”

They stepped into the lobby. Happy was waiting by the reception desk. He didn’t seem overly pleased, arms folded over his chest.

“Miss Potts.”

“Good morning Happy. This is Loki, our new guest. Happy’s our driver, and he used to be Tony’s bodyguard when he was CEO.”

The god nodded stiffly as the boxer sized him up.

“Where are we headed, ma’am?”

“City Bakery, thanks.”

Happy led the way to the entrance, Loki eying him warily before following. Pepper had her phone out, flicking through emails as they walked. When they got outside, Happy turned down the sidewalk.

“Is your driver not...driving?” Loki asked.

“Oh no one can move on the streets around Midtown. We’re walking today, he’s just coming to keep an eye on us. I get recognised a lot more now Tony and I are officially involved.”

Loki looked around as they followed Happy. The streets had been cleared somewhat, but there was still rubble piled at intersections and huge gaping holes in the building facades. He could see broken windows covered with tarps and chipboard, burnt-out cars pushed to the side of the road, and bent or melted street signs and traffic lights. This was his destruction. He brought the Chitauri here, perhaps not by choice but with full intent to use them. If the city looked like this, he couldn’t imagine how many people had been hurt or killed.

He shouldn’t feel bad about it. He didn’t – war had casualties, he’d learned that on Odin’s knee. He definitely didn’t feel guilty if a few meaningless humans got hurt in his quest for victory. Their lives were short anyway – what did it matter if he shortened them a little more? The crews moving scaffolding into place and clearing scrap metal off the pavement definitely did not make him feel like the criminal Fury kept calling him.

“Loki?” Pepper called.

He realised he’d fallen behind watching the workers, hurrying to catch up.

“You okay?” she glanced at him sidelong.

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

 

It was a decent walk to the Bakery and once they were clear of the wreckage zone there were more people on the street. None of them looked twice at Loki but Happy stayed close to Pepper’s shoulder to ward off anyone who tried to approach. Some people called out or waved, and they didn’t seem unfriendly but Loki supposed anyone dating a self-proclaimed superhero had to be careful.

The Bakery itself was quieter; they were in the lull between the pre-work breakfast crowd and the late brunchers. Happy stood slightly to the side as Pepper peered at the display cases.

“See anything you like?”

Loki cast an indifferent glance over the confections. “I am unfamiliar with your sweets.”

“How about a mix then? Let’s say...two salted caramel cupcakes and two chocolate brownies.” She smiled at the cashier.

She handed Pepper a number and the redhead briefly touched Loki’s arm, almost making him flinch.

“Come on, let’s sit by the window.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Happy frowned.

“Aw come on Happy, it’s such a nice day!”

He sighed but followed them, standing a respectable distance away with his hands clasped in front of him as he scanned the room.

“Your warrior is right. You never know what enemies lurk nearby.” Loki commented as they sat.

“I think I’ll be okay. You’re a super fighter too, right? You can ward off my enemies.”

He blinked. “Why do you assume I would trouble myself with your wellbeing?”

“Why do you care if I listen to Happy?” she shot back.

“I don’t.”

“Hmm, if you say so.”

He frowned, rattled by her composure. Pepper didn’t seem to notice, playing with the table number as she watched the pedestrians outside.

“Do you prefer cold weather or hot?” she asked, “I don’t know much about the climate in Asgard, but I’m guessing you still have cyclical seasons.”

“They are much the same as yours, though a bit longer.”

“And which is your favourite?”

“Why ask?” Loki scowled, “Why does it matter?”

“Because who else am I gonna talk to? Besides, you’re living in my house. I figure I should know a bit about you.”

He tutted, folding his arms. “I prefer the cold.”

“I’m more of a summer gal. Picnics, sunshine, being outdoors...I imagine you’ve spent plenty of time camping and stuff.”

“More than I would prefer.”

“You don’t like camping?”

“The company was not so enjoyable.” He forced a thin smile.

“Tony’s not really into it either, I think because he spent so much time inside as a kid. My family used to go every July so I’m used to it.”

 

The waitress came over with their pastries, setting the plates on the table, and Pepper gave her an appreciative smile. She pushed one of each towards Loki and picked up her fork.

“Try the salted caramel first, I think you’ll really like it.”

He regarded the cupcake disdainfully but stuck his fork in and carved out a bite. The god put it in his mouth and paused. It was better than he expected, an uneasy mixture of flavours that somehow worked. He took another bite.

“So what’s the deal with you and Thor?”

Loki almost spat out his mouthful, swallowing too fast and hurting his throat. He glared at Pepper. “It is none of your business, Midgardian.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” he frowned.

“Yeah. I thought you might need someone to talk to, since I’m guessing I’m the first person you’ve spent time with recently who wasn’t trying to kill you or lock you up, but if you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine too.”

Loki stared at her. “I do not understand you. You are pushy, and yet you change your mind on things in an instant. You should hate me – you have good reason to. Why are you keeping up this pretence of _caring_?”

“Caring is what I do. I did it for years looking after Tony, and I guess I can’t help it. It’s part of my nature now.”

“You shouldn’t bother. I am no friend of Midgard.”

“Not yet, but I’ve got my hopes.”

“They are wasted on me.”

“I’m usually right about these things.”

Loki scowled, muttering under his breath as he demolished the rest of his cake. Nobody on Midgard seemed to have any common sense at all – no wonder they didn’t submit to his rule.

*****

“Sup, Brucey? Did they send us everything you asked for?” Tony sauntered into the lab.

The doctor looked up from a very thick and complex-looking instruction manual. “Uh, yeah. I just have to put it all together.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Tony held up a small drill, whirring it dramatically.

“I’m not sure why – this is boring connect-the-dots stuff. Don’t you have something cool to work on?”

“Nah, I’m takin’ a bit of a break to focus on getting Loki settled, and then I’m gonna ask him to go through as much Asgardian tech with me as possible and see what I can do with it.”

Bruce grimaced as he set out packets of different-sized screws. “Right. Loki.”

Tony watched him for a moment and bent down so their faces were level. “Is there more to that comment, Banner?”

He sighed and sat up. “I guess I’m havin’ a hard time understanding why you invited him here.”

“I told you before; I think the guy needs someone who’s not his brother to show him he can be a good person, and Pep and I decided to give it a whirl. We can’t make things worse, at any rate.”

“Tony, he would have killed any of us in a heartbeat and never felt sorry about it.”

“But he didn’t,” the inventor’s eyes flashed, “He played his headgames and tried to tear the team apart, but he didn’t actually hurt anyone.”

“He stabbed Coulson.”

Tony bit his lip. “Coulson’s fine.”

“Yeah, but what if he wasn’t? Loki’s a maniac. You really think you can fix that?”

“I think I wanna give it a try.”

“He’s crazy, Tony.”

“Bruce, I gave you an out and you said you could live with him. Are you changing your mind?”

“No, no. Your business is your business. I just think you’re jumping into somethin’ here that could be really dangerous.”

“God, everyone keeps throwing that word around.”

“Because it’s true.”

“You’re dangerous and no one objected to me inviting you into the Tower!”

Bruce looked away. “Maybe they should have.”

“Don’t start that again,” Tony smiled, “We were just getting somewhere.”

The scientist grinned bashfully. “Sorry.”

“No problem.”

“But do you really think you can help him? What if there’s nothing there to save?”

The judgemental tone had left his voice, his question sincere. Tony sighed and spun the drill in his hands.

“I dunno. But I can’t walk away. Every time I think about that day, I get this feeling like I was talking to someone else wearing Loki’s face.”

“You can’t know that.”

“But Thor says he was weird too, and he’d know better than anyone. I think Loki has a real shot at improving himself now there’s nothing hanging over his head.”

Bruce nodded. “Okay. Then I’ll be nice.”

“Thanks buddy. Now, hand me something to screw.”

 

They spent the rest of the morning trekking around town to the various designer stores. Loki found it oddly amusing the way the sales assistants deferred to Pepper like royalty, ushering them around in hushed tones and offering refreshments and saying ‘Miss Potts’ a lot. He quickly made it clear he wouldn’t tolerate being measured and prodded, but after a few disapproving looks from Pepper he consented to answer questions when they asked him about colours and styles.

They sent their purchases on to the Tower and headed up 5th Avenue.

“Where should we have lunch?”

“I am a stranger to your city, Lady Pepper – and your cookery in general, not to mention your own personal tastes.”

“What abouuuuut...Italian? Everybody loves Italian.”

“I shall take your word for it. It matters little to me.”

She led him to a bistro tucked between a couple of coffee shops. It only had a few tables, the decor so clichéd it could have come straight out of a mob movie. Loki raised a brow and Pepper smiled knowingly.

“It’s a bit over the top but retro’s in at the moment. And the food’s good so who cares?”

They were seated in the corner away from the kitchen and Pepper disappeared behind her menu, leaving Loki to study the various ingredients and wonder how they correlated to Asgardian fare. There had to be fruits and vegetables and meats that were similar, he just didn’t know which ones yet.

A waiter came over and poured water for them from an empty wine bottle. “Are you ready to order?”

Loki looked at Pepper sort of helplessly and she winked.

“We’ll have the bruschetta to share and then one mushroom fettucine, and one duck ravioli.”

“Any drinks?”

“I think a glass of red’s in order after all that walking – we’ll take a bottle of the ‘89 cab merlot.”

“Certainly, Miss Potts.” He bowed and took their menus, hurrying off.

“Does everyone in this city know you?”

“Most of them.” She made a face.

“Because of Stark?”

“Yeah, because of Tony. I was always around but no one really cared until he made me CEO, and then when it got out that we were dating the paparazzi just went _nuts_.”

“You should not be known only as Tony Stark’s mate – you are much cleverer than him.”

“Really?” she giggled, “Will you tell him that?”

“It is true. He is flawed and relies too much on his reputation, while you command obedience and respect quietly. You would make a good general.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Better than some.”

She looked quite pleased with the compliment but Loki was just being honest. He didn’t see a need to flatter anyone unless it got him something – Pepper simply was the better leader out of the two Midgardians, and he didn’t mind saying it because it was fact.

 

The waiter returned with their wine and poured a small amount for Pepper to taste. She sipped and made an approving noise.

“Oh that’s perfect.”

He filled their glasses and melted away again. Loki lifted it cautiously, sniffing the rim.

“It’s not very strong, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I have learned to be mistrustful of unknown liquids.” He drawled.

Pepper looked confused and then her mouth dropped open. “Oh! Right, sorry – I didn’t even think about it. Here, I’ll go first.”

She took a big swig and held up her glass with an encouraging smile. Loki still looked at the wine dubiously but took a sip. It wasn’t bad, very weak compared to what he was used to but that seemed to be the way with all Midgardian liquor.

“So I’m gonna ask another question you probably don’t wanna answer, but whatever.”

“I can scarcely hold back my anticipation.”

“Thor has this whole plan to swing by the Tower and patch things up with you-”

“I have already made it clear I do not wish to discuss Thor.”

“That’s not what I’m asking. I want to know if you want to see him – because if you don’t, I’ll tell him to give you some space until you’re ready.”

“You think Thor would listen to you?” Loki snorted.

“I assume he’ll respect a lady’s wishes – and yours.”

Loki sat back, turning his wine glass by the stem. “You will not keep him away. He is desperate to win my affection.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

The god sighed. “I don’t particularly want to see him, no.”

“Okay. Then if he shows up I’ll speak to him.”

“And if you can’t dissuade him?”

“Then I guess it becomes your problem, doesn’t it?”

“Charming.”

“I thought so.”

“I can see why Stark likes you. You have more in common than I thought.”

*****

Loki went straight to his room when they got back to the Tower. He’d been on his feet all day, in the hot sun, around _people_ – actually having to make conversation with Pepper and be nice to the humans around him. It was draining, especially so soon after the constant dread of Asgard and SHIELD and Thanos. He spent the rest of the afternoon putting his new things away and being quietly pleased at the idea of Stark footing the bill, even though he knew it made no difference to the man’s considerable fortune in the long run.

He decided to skip dinner; if Pepper or Tony asked him to join he might make an effort for appearance’s sake, but otherwise he just wanted to be alone. He lay back on his bed, arms under his pillow, and closed his eyes for a minute.

 

_The Other smiled his dirty, broken grin from behind the mask as the Chitauri tormentors ripped into Loki again._

_“You are the greatest find we’ve had in years, Asgardian. How did a prince of the Eternal Realm get so lost?”_

_He wanted to argue, to deny any ties to the Allfather and Thor and that cursed place, but all he could do was scream as the spider-like pinchers tore his stomach open until he could see his own guts._

_“Do you understand what I want?”_

_Loki screeched as a hot fist was thrust into his wound, fire fanning out through his whole body. He was about to scream again when everything suddenly stopped and he was on the cold stone floor, hugging himself with only The Other standing over him in the dark._

_“I can take away the suffering, Loki, and I can bring it back. Tell me, do you understand what I want?”_

_“N-n-nothing,” he spluttered, clutching his undamaged torso, the pain still echoing through his mind, “You only want w-w-wh-what Thanos asks of you.”_

_“Exactly. I exist to serve him, and you shall do the same.”_

_“No.” He whispered._

_The Other scowled and snapped his fingers, and suddenly Loki was on his back on a wooden table, Sif kneeling over him. She had a long crooked blade in her hand and she stabbed it straight through his ribs. Loki groaned, shuddering around the knife._

_“No!” he shouted._

_“It can all be over in a moment, Highness, if you choose.”_

_“No!”_

_His voice was nothing more than a wheeze now, vision narrowing down as shadows started to creep in at the edges. Loki could only see the malevolent look on Sif’s face as she glowered at him, and then not even that._

_A voice curled into the blackness, caressing him like a poisonous snake._

_“Did you really think you could escape me, little prince?”_

Loki sat up with a gasp, his hair plastered to his face with sweat. The room was too dark, too like the place in his dream. He conjured a light, the glowing flame hovering above his head until it was bright enough that he could see himself in the mirror. He looked awful, face haggard and sallow, eyes bleary.

The god got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself up a bit. His hands shook as he tried to work the taps, water splashing over the vanity. Loki concentrated only on his breathing, the one thing he knew he could control whether it was a dream or reality. When he looked at the bed he felt another wave of panic, and decided there was no point trying to go back to sleep.

Instead he walked to the kitchen, feet silent on the carpet. It was late, after two according to the clock in the corridor, and all the lights were off except for a few small spotlights at the bottom of the walls. Loki’s enchanted flame followed him like a faithful hound, easily guiding him across the penthouse to the fridge. He thought he’d make himself some tea and read for a while before going back to bed.

 

Loki was searching the pantry for honey when Tony walked in and shrieked.

“Stark?”

“Why are you in the dark!”

“I’m not.” He looked pointedly at his torch.

“I noticed. But you’re all...lurky and quiet, and you scared the shit out of me!”

Loki smirked. “Really?”

“Yes!”

“Apologies.” He said, sounding as unapologetic as possible.

“What are you doing up anyway?” Tony went to the fridge, taking out a beer and a huge bowl of pasta.

“I could not sleep. What are _you_ doing up?”

“Working. I do that a lot.”

“I believe Lady Pepper mentioned.”

“You two have fun today?”

Loki gave him a withering look and went back to making his tea.

“Pep said she liked you. I said she must be crazy but hey, she loves me so that’s pretty much a given.”

“Indeed. She is much too good for you, Stark.”

“I know.” Tony beamed.

Loki eyed him sceptically and snorted, filling his cup with boiling water and stirring the spoon idly.

“So can’t sleep, huh? What is it – the bed not up to your princely standards? Asgardian jet-lag? Absence of willing shield-maidens to snuggle?”

“I do not require as much sleep as you, that is all.”

“Twice as much food and half the sleep, huh? That doesn’t really make sense.”

“I did not come in here to be badgered.” Loki snapped.

“Whoa, easy now!” Tony held his hands up, “No need to take my head off.”

“Isn’t there?” he muttered darkly.

“I asked cos if there’s something I can do, I wanna know. I didn’t mean to step on your superior feelings.”

He headed out with his food and Loki sipped his tea silently. There was no point telling Stark about the nightmare. He couldn’t do anything about it. The monsters lay in Loki’s mind, and he was strong enough to handle them.

But if he wasn’t going back to bed straight away, he might as well hover over the Midgardian and see what he was working on. Maybe a little banter would clear his head. Loki trailed out with his mug, following Tony to the elevator. The inventor glanced at him as the doors opened.

“You okay, Iceman?”

“I thought I might amuse myself with your tinkering.”

“ _Tinkering_?”

Loki sipped his tea, staring Tony down. The human sniffed and crossed his arms, looking away.

“Fine. But no touching my stuff!”

“I think I can restrain myself.”

 

Tony got Loki settled in a corner where he could see and make the odd snarky comment, and went back to his designs. After awhile the god quietened down, so much so that Tony forgot he was there. When he eventually looked up Loki had his head pillowed on his arms, resting on the bench.

The genius got up as quietly as possible and ghosted his way to the other end of the workshop, hiding between a couple of big metal hazardous materials cabinets.

“Jarvis,” he whispered, “Show me the footage from Loki’s room for the half hour before I got to the kitchen.”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was woken by the strong scent of coffee. He sat up slowly, neck incredibly tight. He looked around and realised he was still in Tony’s workshop, though the inventor was nowhere in sight. Instead Pepper stood over him with a mug and a hesitant smile.

“Good morning.”

“What happened to Stark?” he blinked, taking the mug unthinkingly.

“He went to bed. Apparently he tried to move you to the sofa but you were way too heavy.”

Loki sipped, the caffeine clearing the last of the fogginess from his thoughts. “Have you another thrilling day planned for me?”

“Actually I came down to let you know Thor’s upstairs.”

He halted, eyes wide in dread.

“You still want me to send him away?”

Loki cleared his throat. “Please.”

“I kinda think you should be there though...he’s a little excited. He probably needs to at least see you’re still in one piece.”

He couldn’t. Thor would want to embrace or smile at him or try to charm his way back into Loki’s confidence, and the lie god couldn’t stand the thought. It was bad enough having the Midgardians being friendly, let along his erstwhile brother.

“If you care for Thor’s feelings you will spare him an encounter with me. My tongue proves too sharp for him these days.”

“Alright. It’s a bit late for breakfast but I’ll let you know when he’s gone and you can come up for brunch.”

Pepper let herself out, leaving him to his coffee. Loki worried at his lip. She didn’t really think she could talk Thor out of something he was determined to do, did she? Pepper was a good leader but Thor had centuries of being stubborn under his belt. He didn’t want to be in the same building as the older prince, but he did want to see their conversation – especially if Pepper won. Loki would enjoy seeing Thor crestfallen.

“Jarvis, show me Thor and Lady Pepper.”

The AI projected the security camera footage onto a nearby section of wall. Thor stood in the main room, twitching his hands in his cape nervously. Pepper had been right; Loki could read the excited energy in every line of his brother’s face and posture. If he didn’t calm down soon, there’d be an unexpected thunderstorm or two.

The redhead entered and smiled at Thor. The Aesir didn’t return it.

“Where is Loki?”

“He’s not ready to see you yet. Maybe you could come back in a couple of days?”

“But I am come to make amends with him.” The blond’s face fell.

“Loki’s been through a lot. He needs some time to process and get used to the situation. Until then, talking at him isn’t going to do any good.”

“Loki has always been secretive and closed-off but we are brothers, Lady Pepper. I know if I could only see him for a moment, I could remind him-”

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea. There’s still a lot of tension there, right? Give him some time to cool off.”

“But he is my kin,” Thor frowned, “It is my duty to care for him.”

“Your duty? If that’s your attitude then I don’t blame him for not wanting to see you.”

 

Loki and Thor’s mouths dropped open at the same time.

“What?”

“Family isn’t just a group of people forced together with no say in it that has to be maintained like a car. They’re supposed to support each other, and understand when someone fucks up or needs some space.”

“I am not the Allfather, Lady Pepper. I love Loki. I do not see him as a tool or gamepiece.”

“Then act like it. If you wanna help Loki, do it for him, not because you think you have to.”

“Apologies Lady Pepper, but I think I know my brother’s moods better than you.”

“Which might be why he doesn’t want to see you? You’re not an objective party, Thor.”

“I have not come to reprimand him. I only wish to help!”

“Then you won’t have a problem going home and coming back in a few days, will you? Since that’s what Loki wants.”

He fell silent, bottom lip stuck out. Pepper placed a hand on his elbow and started guiding him towards the elevators.

“I’ll talk to Loki, and if he changes his mind we’ll let you know right away.”

“I do not desire to make him uncomfortable.” Thor mumbled.

“Then you just need to let him do things in his own time.”

“I will come again, in two days,” he said, “So he knows that even if he never warms to me, I will always be here for him.”

Pepper smiled as they reached the doors. “I can’t say I know much about your relationship, but you seem like a good brother, Thor. I’ll make sure he knows.”

“Thank you, Lady Pepper. You are most wise.”

She hugged him quickly and ushered him out, waving as the doors closed. Loki leaned back in his seat, watching her head for the kitchen.

“Enough.”

Jarvis cut the video and the trickster stood, trailing a hand over the edge of the table as he passed. It was all well and good for Thor to come crawling now, thinking he could fix things to his liking. He could come every day for the next decade and Loki still wouldn’t think any better of him. But Pepper had argued his side, almost angrily at one point, and that was interesting. Unlike Thor, she had no evidence he could behave like a decent person rather than a bloodthirsty tyrant, and yet she still stood up for him.

One of the things he’d hated most about life in Asgard was being overlooked and ignored by those around him, because they were too busy hanging on Thor’s every word. But Pepper had faced down the thunderer and completely brushed off his pleas, only concerned with what Loki wanted.

He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had done that.

 

Loki waited until Jarvis told him Pepper had gone downstairs to work, then headed up to the kitchen. He assumed Tony would sleep for awhile, given how late it had been when they were in the workshop. So he’d have the common areas to himself, and could perhaps do some reading before anyone came and wanted things from him.

He stepped out of the elevator and paused. A slightly bedraggled older man stood by the dining table with a thin folder in his hand. He was staring at Loki just as startled, glass slipping down his nose.

“Loki.”

“Dr Banner. I was under the impression you had your own apartments.”

“I do, I was just dropping this off for Tony. I, uh...shouldn’t you be supervised?”

Loki pointed at the ceiling with a sardonic look. “I am informed I am always under watchful eyes, doctor.”

“Right. Well...good.” he said firmly.

The trickster raised a brow, smirking. “Don’t hold back, doctor. It’s good to find someone sensible enough not to welcome my presence.”

“Maybe I’m biased because you made me fall from a plane.” Bruce wrinkled his nose with false cheer.

“I believe that was your other half’s doing.”

“And he never would have been there if your minions hadn’t bombed the helicarrier. Hell, if you hadn’t shown up I’d still be off grid, helping people far away from SHIELD and the army.”

“And instead you are here using Stark’s resources, safe and relatively clean rather than hiding amongst the lowest dregs of humanity. You could almost say I did you a favour.”

The two men stared at each other, Loki smiling mockingly, Bruce’s fists clenched at his side. Then the scientist sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, visibly relaxing.

“I’m sorry. I promised Tony I’d let that stuff go.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t blame you for being resentful. I did intend to unleash you on your companions in an unholy spree of destruction and slaughter.”

“Yeah, but you’re not really the first person to have that idea, and I’ve been assured you were going through a rough phase.”

“Do you believe it?”

“I might. I didn’t have a great paternal role model either.”

Loki blanched. “That is no business of yours, mortal. Do not think for a moment we have anything in common, or that your torments could compare.”

“Maybe they do, maybe they don’t. I guess we’d both have to tell our story to figure it out and honestly, it’s safer for everyone if I don’t go there. Talking through my issues tends to result in smashing, and Tony’s very attached to his Tower.”

“You think you can control your beast?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“We shall see.”

“It’ll be interesting to watch which of us has an easier time adjusting. Tony and Pepper are good people but damn, they know how to push a man’s buttons.”

He wandered towards the god, hands in his pockets, and Loki stiffened momentarily. But Bruce walked straight past without stopping, hitting the call button for the elevator.

“Guess I should say welcome, huh?” he looked back, stepping inside before Loki could respond.

The liesmith turned towards the kitchen, steps slow and thoughtful. Maybe he’d underestimated the doctor, written him off as half do-gooder and half wild animal. It seemed even Bruce’s human side had its claws. He’d have to watch out for that.

*****

Tony didn’t emerge until after one, hair a scruffy mess and wearing a pair of sweatpants and a band tee, both full of holes. Loki looked up from his book and raised a brow.

“However did _you_ manage to woo Lady Pepper?”

“It’s the hero thing, chicks dig that.” He called flippantly as he went straight for the espresso machine.

Loki tried to go back to his book, not caring what the human did, but Tony was drumming his nails on the counter and tapping his toes and just generally being jittery and irritating. The god sighed and lowered his tome.

“Are you ill?”

“Huh? No. Why?”

“Because you act as though you have lightning bugs in your trousers.”

“Is that a real thing?” Tony’s eyes bulged, “Bugs made of actual lightning?”

Loki rolled his eyes with a loud huff. “Trust you to focus on the least important part of the sentence.”

“I’m not a great listener,” he shrugged, picking up his coffee, “Or I’m too self-centred or curious or something.”

“Or all of the above.”

“Yeah, maybe that.” He beamed, taking a huge swig.

“I am surprised your body stills functions under such abuse.”

“I’m surprised you care.”

Loki scowled. “I don’t.”

Tony’s smile grew wider and more cocky (if that was possible). “It’s okay to care about my body, Loki. I’m used to being admired and well, you’ve had a better view than most.”

“Really? I was led to believe you’d slept with half the female population by now.”

“Are you kidding? I’d never have time for anything else. I did play a fairly substantial role in the company’s output at one time.”

Loki looked at him pointedly. “At one time?”

Tony shrugged. “After the whole ‘closing the weapons department’ fiasco they were pretty happy to let me step back and work on my own projects while Pep keeps everything else running. A lot of my stuff gets filtered back into R&D but I guess I’m more careful about what I share these days.”

“You have seen it abused.”

“Barton tell you that?” Tony arched a brow, “I suppose SHIELD has a whole file on it.”

“He did. That was why I picked this place as the site for the Tesseract. I knew it would hurt to see yet another of your creations turned against you.”

He expected Tony to get defensive, or snap at Loki for being cruel. Instead he snorted.

“It was a good plan. Showy, ironic even – building the scene of my own downfall, that poetic sort of thing. Bit too easy to find and stop you, but then a huge blue portal in the sky’s gonna be a giveaway no matter where it is.”

Loki didn’t know what to say. He pressed his lips together and then opened them and then tutted.

“Haven’t you work to return to?”

“Not right now. Right now I’m thinkinnnn’...bowling.”

“Bowling?”

“Yeah. I just got a lane installed in the games room. You wanna test your divine skills against my long years of experience?” he set his mug down.

“You think I would deign to pass the time on amusements with you?”

“Great! I’ll change into something less gross.” He headed for his room, leaving Loki to stare after him, baffled.

Tony was almost out of sight when the god yelled. “What is bowling?”

 

It took Tony three minutes to explain the rules to the reluctant, grumbling god, and then another three to realise that super strength and speed aside, Loki had terrific aim. It was almost instantly apparent to both of them that experience wasn’t going to cut it, but since the god warmed up a little Tony let it go, and spent the next two hours having his ass royally handed to him.

By the time they’d finished Tony was covered in sweat. He wiped his face on his shirt and exhaled loudly.

“I’m gonna have to hit the showers. You okay to entertain yourself?”

“I think I shall manage.” Loki drawled, cheeks slightly flushed with victory.

“Sure? Cos you could always watch, if you’re bored. I know how you care.”

The trickster ignored the joke and carried on ahead. He walked into the main room to find Pepper stepping out of the elevator.

“Hey Loki.”

“Lady Pepper.”

“Good day so far?”

“Tolerable.”

“Better than mine then, by the sounds of it.” She sighed, taking off her shoes.

He frowned. “What was bad about yours?”

“Just lots and lots of people who think their problems are the only ones in the whole world,” she smiled tiredly, “Where’s Tony?”

“Bathing.”

“All I wanna do right now is pass out on the couch and watch stupid movies. Maybe with popcorn. Do you like popcorn?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Do you wanna watch movies with me?”

His first response was no, and he was an inch from saying it when he thought again. Pepper had forced Thor to go even though she clearly thought the two Asgardians should reconcile. He could tolerate a movie if it kept her on his side.

“Very well.”

“Great!” she beamed, and he knew he’d made the most strategic choice, “I’ll get the popcorn if you wanna get comfy in the theatre?”

Loki nodded and headed for the big, dark entertainment room. There were a couple of reclining couches in front of a full-height screen that just about covered the whole end wall. He sat himself right up next to the arm, legs curled on the cushion. He waited in the semi-light until Pepper eventually came in wearing jeans and a short-sleeved blouse, with a giant bowl of popcorn that she set on the table between the couches. She took a seat on the other side, and Loki was grateful for the space.

“Last chance to veto sappy rom-coms...”

“I don’t know what that is.”

Pepper laughed evilly. “Excellent. You’re about to find out.”

They were halfway through _Notting Hill_ when Tony came in, screwing up his face at the screen.

“Urgh. I was gonna join, but now I think I’ll head to the workshop.”

“Oh no Tony Stark,” Loki shook his head, “If I am forced to watch this drivel, you shall not escape.”

“But you’re not forced – I’m the one who gets cut off when Pep’s displeased.”

“Loki is being a good towermate and keeping me company.” Pepper announced pointedly.

Tony sighed but sat next to her, throwing an arm around the redhead’s shoulders. “Fine. But I get next pick.”

 

_Loki was walking through the orchards, new fruit ripening on the branches above him. The sun was so bright, turning everything in his path gold. He looked up at a sound in the distance, Frigga coming towards him with a smile, her shawl loose around her arms._

_“My Loki. It feels like an age.”_

_“Mother.” He grinned, speeding up his steps._

_Frigga suddenly gasped, a sharp silver and red point sticking through her chest. Loki screamed as the blade was pulled out, the queen slumping to the grass. The Other stood in her place, sword dripping blood as he leered at the trickster. Loki got one good look at the stunned frozen expression on Frigga’s face, and then darkness started to eat away at the sides of the scene. The trees turned black, their blossoms falling, their produce rotting on the boughs. The sun disappeared, plunging them in a creeping kind of night, and then Asgard was gone and he was back on the cold unfeeling stone of the void with nothing but space above him._

_“Lokiiii,” The Other taunted, “This continued fight is of no interest to my master. Soon he will tire of waiting for you, and then you will truly be sorry you fell into my hands.”_

_“Go...to...Hel.” Loki sobbed, shoulders shaking._

_“I promise you, compared to this place Hel is paradise.”_

_Loki laughed emptily, hugging himself. “I won’t do it. You’ll never win, monster.”_

_“Come now, little prince. We’re both monsters. You belong with me and my master – who else would want you?”_

Loki struck out at his blankets, forgetting for a moment that struggling never helped. He squirmed his way half off the mattress before he woke properly, panting as he pushed at the tangled mess of his bedding. Loki fell back with a sigh, eyes on the ceiling. So much for a good night’s rest.

*****

Loki was putting toast on when Pepper came in, and without thinking he added another two slices for her.

“Good morning.”

“Morning to you, Lady Pepper.”

“Pepper’s fine. Are you this formal with the Asgardian women?”

“Of course. It is polite.”

“But I’m not a proper lady like that. Why bother?”

He blinked at her, finally shrugging. “Old habits are the hardest to break, apparently.”

“Miss Potts,” Jarvis said, “Master Odinson is on his way up.”

Loki’s brow furrowed, Pepper’s gaze darting to his. She raised a hand to his shoulder.

“Do you wanna see him?”

“No.”

“Maybe you should tell him then? I mean I don’t mind doing it, but he might get the message a little louder if it comes from you.”

“Lady Pepper, I do not wish to speak to him. Telling him that somewhat defeats the purpose.”

“You don’t have to get into anything with him. Just go out there and say you aren’t ready yet, and ask him to leave. I’m right here if you need me.”

“Why should I? He can stand there all day as far as I‘m concerned.”

“And you’ll what, stay trapped in the kitchen til he leaves?”

Loki scowled. He’d forgotten he couldn’t teleport. That did make things more difficult.

“Fine. I shall tell him to go, but I will not be as diplomatic as you, and I will not be held responsible for any consequences of my words.”

Loki turned to the door and took a breath, marching out. He could hear Pepper moving to lean in the doorway behind him, and he did feel better having her there. He felt like her presence would make him more conscious of the conversation, and stop him getting sucked into yet another argument with his brother.

Thor was standing on the steps, hammer in hand as he looked around uncertainly. His eyes lit up when he saw Loki but he didn’t move forward.

“Brother? It is good to see you.”

“Hello Thor.”

“Does this mean you are agreeable to the idea of spending the day with me?”

“It does not.”

“Loki, I only wish to see how you are.”

“And I am in no mood to explain it to you.”

“The things you told the Man of Iron, about Thanos...they worry me. I want to know if you’re alright.”

“You have lost the right to enquire after my wellbeing!”

“Loki-”

“I tell you I do not desire to speak to you and you ignore me. How can you claim any interest in helping me when you will not listen or respect my wishes?”

The thunderer looked apologetic. “Loki, I am trying. If you would only-”

“Go away Thor, and if you must insist on coming back, don’t let it be too soon.”

The blond looked at his feet unhappily but nodded and turned, taking the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. Loki pressed a hand against his neck, counting his pulse as it slowed to calm himself. He looked at Pepper for some sign he’d gone too far, but the redhead just smiled at him.

“What do you want to do today?”


	4. Chapter 4

It was the same for a week. Thor would come every morning, Loki would tell him to leave and then depending on who was free, either Tony or Pepper would prod him into spending time with them. Secretly he didn’t mind the berating and bullying; when he was by himself, he had too much time to think. His head was not a very nice place to be lately, and he was almost grateful for the excuse to focus on someone else.

He left his room for a late breakfast, noting the sounds of movement from behind Tony and Pepper’s door. Loki went to the kitchen and took down three mugs as he started the espresso machine, gazing idly out the kitchen window as he waited. He still wasn’t sleeping through the night most of the time, his dependence on the Midgardian coffee growing as he fought to escape the weariness.

Tony bounced in wearing a slick grey suit, clapping his palm against his other fist. “Sup, Lokes?”

“Coffee?” the god held out a cup.

“Absolutely.” Tony took it, sipping contentedly.

“It’s not like you to be up so early.”

“Big day at the office. I actually have to make an appearance for once, charm some stakeholders.”

“Oh. A monumental task then.”

“I’m plenty charming, thank you.”

“So you keep insisting, and yet...”

Tony snickered and put his empty cup in the sink. “You’re one to talk. You try to come off all smooth but I caught you giggling at _Zoolander_ the other day.”

“I did not.” He sniffed, an offended look on his face.

“Uh, yeah you did. You want me to have Jarvis pull up the footage?”

“Well if I were laughing, it was only because that Hansel character reminded me so much of Thor.”

“Totally with ya there. Alright, have fun; try not to blow up any cities while I’m gone.”

Tony threw a wave over his shoulder and sauntered out, passing Pepper on the way. She smiled at Loki and took the offered coffee, closing her eyes as she savoured it.

“You’re amazing.”

He ignored the comment, scanning an eye over her outfit. “You are also going to Tony’s meetings?”

“Hmm?” she looked down at her dress, “Oh no, I have an appointment at one of the relief fund HQs to discuss Stark Industries’ involvement in the redevelopment. You know, people, money, tech – all that boring stuff.”

“It sounds like a worthier use of your time than cleaning up Stark’s messes.”

“I won’t argue with that. Are you gonna be okay here by yourself for a few hours? I could ask Bruce to keep you company if you want.”

Loki bit the inside of his cheek. He’d barely seen Bruce except the once or twice he’d joined them for dinner, and while the doctor was trying to be nicer he was still not Loki’s favourite person by any means. But he didn’t want to be alone either, as pathetic as it made him feel.

“Perhaps I could accompany you.”

“Really?” Pepper’s brows shot up, “You wanna come?”

“I am no expert on Midgard but I may be able to contribute a few ideas.”

“Okay, sure. I think that would be great.”

“I shall change.”

“I’ll meet you by the elevator.”

 

Loki put on his new suit, wondering if he should tie his hair back. Most Midgardian men didn’t wear it that long, especially the type who did business in Manhattan. Maybe he should cut it; make himself even more unremarkable. But the old Loki had worn it short, and he wanted to keep as much distance between his two selves as possible. In the end he left it down but slicked back off his face, trusting no one would recognise him from whatever shoddy footage remained of the invasion.

Happy drove them this time, the streets clear enough for light traffic. Loki tried not to be too obvious as he watched the pedestrians curiously, observing how they went about their normal business like the sky hadn’t broken open a fortnight ago. Humans were more resilient than he’d given them credit for. If he’d known beforehand how much they were capable of overcoming, he wouldn’t have underestimated their champions, and maybe he’d be supreme leader of Earth right now.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?” he jerked his head up.

“We’re almost there. I was wondering how I should introduce you to the fund’s administrator.”

“Oh,” he stuck out his lip, “Can you not explain me away as an associate?”

“Well yeah,” Pepper smiled kindly, “But you need a name.”

He rubbed a hand over his chin impatiently. “Make something up.”

“You don’t have anything special in mind?”

“It couldn’t matter less.”

The car pulled up to one of the less imposing, more intact office towers. Happy turned off the engine and climbed out, scanning the surrounds before opening the door for Pepper.

“Thank you.” She got out, looking back at the god.

Loki slid to his feet, buttoning his suit jacket as he followed the others inside. The receptionist glanced up and saw them, jumping to her feet.

“Miss Potts!”

“Yes, that’s me. I’m here to meet with Director Ovechkin.”

“Yes, he asked me to send you right through. His assistant Anna will meet you on level 12.”

“Wonderful.”

The trio called the elevator and stepped inside, Happy pressing the button. Loki eyed Pepper curiously.

“Are you this popular with everyone, or only those who want money?”

“You seem to like me fine.” The redhead smirked.

He scoffed. “You are tolerable, as opposed to Stark and Banner. Without you there would be no one sane to appreciate my brilliance. Do not mistake that for fondness.”

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, “I won’t tell anyone.”

 

When the doors opened, another excited brunette was waiting for them. She had her hands clasped above her waist like a statue.

“Miss Potts, welcome. The director will see you now. Can I get you anything: tea, coffee, water?”

“I think my friend Happy would like a coffee while he waits.”

“Of course.”

The bodyguard gave Anna a hard look before turning to Pepper. “I’ll be here.”

“As always, I can count on you.” She replied.

He huffed but took a seat by the elevators. Anna led Loki and Pepper down the hall past a couple of cubicles and glass-walled meeting rooms to a large wooden door with chrome letters above the handle. She knocked once and opened it, ushering them in. It was a nice office, if a little cramped, with an older man behind the desk. He stood, a warm smile on his face.

“Virginia Potts, the woman of the hour.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Teddy.”

He chuckled, walking around the desk. “How have you been, kid? I saw Stark Tower got a bit of a kicking in all this mess.”

“It’s not so bad.” Pepper leaned in and kissed his cheek, glancing over her shoulder, “This is my associate Thomas; Thomas, Theodore Ovechkin. We’ve done a lot of charity work together over the years.”

“Good to meet ya.” Teddy offered his hand. Loki shook reluctantly, giving a half-hearted smile that didn’t quite meet the standard for ‘polite’.

“Shall we get started?” Pepper asked.

“Always straight to the point, this one. But I guess it’s for the best, considering the state of things. Anna will take notes, if you’d like to be seated?”

They arranged themselves around the coffee table, the assistant handing Teddy and Pepper a thin bound document. The director took a pair of glasses from his inner pocket and rested them on his nose, studying the first page.

“So these are the numbers we’re facing – debris removal, street repairs, assistance for small businesses affected or destroyed, not to mention the fact that everything has to be overseen by the authorities to keep the public away from potentially dangerous alien leftovers.”

“I see the State’s office is putting forward a lot of capital towards the infrastructure problems?”

“But they can’t afford to compensate all the people who lost loved ones, especially amongst the emergency response services.”

Loki frowned. “How can you compensate for that with _money_? Surely those people will only be satisfied by revenge.”

Teddy looked at Pepper questioningly before laughing. “Bit hard when the bad guys are all dead, Tommy-boy. Helping prop up families who have lost part of their income until they can recover, that’s the best way we can help them now.”

“How about we go over the application process?”

Loki sat back, trying to keep a straight face as Pepper and the director talked percentages and paperwork. Was this how humans did things? They threw money at the problem and hoped it made up for the suffering? In Asgard, the people would have bodily risen up and demanded his head to ease their grief. Not that he was in any hurry to offer himself up, but it seemed like the proper response.

 

They talked on and on about clean up and economic revival and the tourist trade, and Loki had to admit he was more than a little glad this wasn’t his problem. If he’d won the battle, he could have fixed most of the worst destruction in an instant and left the rest as a reminder of his triumph; there would have been none of this tiresome, difficult hard labour and decision-making.

But there would have been a lot more dead bodies, and Thanos would have the Tesseract. No one was safe if that happened. Loki’s empire would have crumbled as fast as any other in the face of the tyrant. In a lot of ways, he was relieved the Avengers had bested him and broken their deal. In the dark, lonely hours of the night when he lay awake, he could almost say that he’d let them defeat him on purpose.

Loki knew the cost of war, and had no problem spilling blood for his conquests, especially when the alternative was spilling his own for Thanos. But as Pepper and Teddy read on, he couldn’t avoid the consequences. As they spoke about support for widows, widowers – orphans – he started to feel uneasy. After all, wasn’t he a victim of battle? When Odin and Laufey fought, Loki was left to die, and would have without the Aesir’s intervention. He looked at Pepper. She was frowning as they examined a map of Manhattan, pointing at several blocks. She seemed so concerned; she cared so much about complete strangers, all the while harbouring the cause of their struggle in her home and watching movies with him. How could she care about them _and_ him? How could she separate Loki from all he had done?

And more importantly, how would his life have been different if Odin had been more like her, and seen Loki not as a Jotunn foundling, but as himself?

“You see the problem,” Teddy shook his head, “If you make these people go through a rigmarole of paperwork and waiting periods, proof of income and death certificates and God knows what else, by the time you’re decided they’re eligible the money will do no good.”

“But if we don’t have some safeguards every conman on the East Coast will be flocking to snatch funds away from people who need them.”

“We need to streamline the process.”

“We could get a list of casualties and approach the families personally?”

Teddy grimaced. “Folks don’t like strangers shoving money at them after a tragedy. They get suspicious, thinking you want something, or that you feel guilty. Not to mention the amount of manpower we’d need.”

“We just need a quick way to root out the scam artists that doesn’t involve presenting overwhelming amounts of evidence that need to be verified over days and days. Maybe we can still use the list, but ask people to come to us with I.D? It might be enough – if the list is never publicised, then people can’t just pick a name and make a false claim.”

“You can’t control that kind of information. The news alone has been running names of the dead across their footage, and then you’ve got social media tributes too.”

Pepper sighed, looking at her papers. Loki glanced between the two humans. He could fix this. He could solve a problem for the redhead, as a kind of thank you for her attitude. And it would take him absolutely no time, and win him a bit more esteem in Pepper’s eyes. It was always a good idea to keep the trust of his keepers, in case he needed to fool them later.

“Excuse me Director Ovechkin, if I could speak to Miss Potts for a moment? I may have a suggestion but I’d like to run it by her first.”

“Sure, sure.”

Pepper gave Loki a curious look but stood when he did, following him across the room out of earshot.

“What is it?” she whispered.

“Your dilemma is that you cannot trust that all who come to you for aid deserve it?”

“Yeah.”

“If I implanted a truth spell in some inanimate object and you placed it in the office where you interviewed applicants, you would be able to tell instantly if they were lying. Would that be of help to you?”

She gaped, half-laughing. “Loki, that would be amazing! Can you do that?”

“Yes. It is a simple spell.”

“That would help so much, thank you.”

“Alright. Now your only problem is explaining the solution to Mr Ovechkin without going into detail.”

She made a face. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

 

The rest of the meeting went much quicker after Pepper’s assurance that ‘the Stark Industries security cameras could detect micro-expressions and biometric indicators that someone was lying’. Loki waited silently as they confirmed how much the company was promising and agreed to meet again to discuss potential events to get more donations from other wealthy New Yorkers. Finally Teddy clapped his hands on his knees.

“Well, I think that’s about all we can do today.”

“It’s a good start.” Pepper hugged the folder to her chest as she stood.

“Always good to see you, Pepper. And it was nice to meet you, Thomas.”

“And you, sir.”

They collected Happy and made their way downstairs, the car waiting outside with an awed valet standing nearby. Happy took the keys and Loki opened the back door, waving Pepper in. Instead she paused, a hand on the door beside his.

“You don’t have to help.”

“I thought that was the whole point of my being here.”

“No. We’re helping you with your own stuff. Manhattan’s messed up yeah, and it’s partly your fault, but we can deal with that. You only need to focus on you.”

He looked down, words stilted. “I wanted to do it. For you – and Tony, I suppose.”

Pepper cupped his cheek in her hand, gently turning his head until he met her gaze. She looked like she was going to say something, and something uncomfortable filled his chest at the thought of whatever it might be.

“Shall we get ice cream on the way back?”

“Ice cream?”

“If you have the time to spare.”

“Sounds great.”

The redhead slid into the car and Loki followed, cursing himself for giving a damn what anybody thought of him.

*****

Pepper entered the kitchen expecting to find Loki as usual and frowned. There was no one there, and no dirty cups or bowls by the sink.

“Jarvis, where’s Loki?”

“Still in bed, Miss Potts.”

“That’s not like him.” Loki was one of the earliest risers in the Tower, probably thanks to a lifetime of combat training.

“I believe Master Loki experienced another nightmare and was missed several hours sleep.”

“What do you mean _another_ nightmare?”

“Sir has asked me to monitor his sleep patterns, believing that Master Loki commonly experiences disrupted sleep and unpleasant dreams. Having reviewed his movements, I am forced to agree.”

Pepper pressed her lips together tightly and threw on the espresso machine, quickly filling two mugs as she fidgeted impatiently. She topped up the milk and carried them down the hall to Loki’s room, her heels sinking into the carpet. She glanced at his door and then her hands with a curse.

“Jarv, can you announce me? I can’t knock.”

“Certainly, Miss Potts.”

There was a pause, Pepper watching the steam curl up off the coffees, and then eventually the door opened. Loki looked put together enough for someone who’d just been asleep, but for all she knew he’d magically tidied himself before he opened the door.

“Lady Pepper?”

“Thought I’d make you a coffee for once.”

“Ah. Thank you.” He took it.

“Sleeping in, huh? Wish I could do the same.”

“I did not mean to. It is perhaps fortunate you woke me,” he grimaced, “I wouldn’t want to miss Thor’s morning visit.”

“I’m sure it’s the highlight of your day.” She joked gently.

“I have no doubt that is true for him, but for me it is merely an annoyance.”

“You have to give the guy props for still trying though. That’s dedication.”

“Or obstinacy.  He refuses to believe anyone could hold out against his will for this long.”

“So why don’t you talk to him? Let him get it out, you both say your piece and if you still don’t want to see him after, you can go back to turning him away. It might stick better once he’s had a chance to unload all those thundery feelings.”

“You ask the impossible. There is nothing Thor can say that will appease me; there is nothing I can do to make him understand his own faults. He is blind to them, and to reality. He thinks he can make us the way we were, without realising that memory never existed.”

“What do you mean?” Pepper asked, snatching at this rare honest moment with the trickster.

“Thor thinks we were boyhood friends, companions and shield-brothers who watched each other’s backs and shared a closer bond than any two in Asgard’s history.”

“And you disagree?”

 

“I hated him for centuries, Lady Pepper, and he never even saw it because he was too busy thinking only of himself. The mythical time he wishes to return to was for me one of envy and resentment and disdain. He cannot restore it, and yet he strives so hard for that illusion of closeness because once again, he cares only for himself and not how I feel.”

“Loki, I can’t tell you what to do,” she smiled, “But maybe if you try telling Thor that, he’ll hear it this time.”

“You think him changed by his exile on Earth?”

“I think that starting an alien invasion is a pretty big sign you weren’t happy with the way they treated you. Probably drastic enough that even Thor can see it.”

“It will not make things any easier, I assure you. He cannot change what has been done. He cannot change who I am.”

“He doesn’t need to. That stuff’s done, Loki. No point dwelling, because like you said it can’t be changed. Now’s your time to say everything you’ve been holding back, now Thor’s guaranteed to listen – even if he doesn’t understand, he’s so desperate to patch things up I know he’ll give it his best try.”

Loki ran a finger around the rim of his cup, avoiding her eyes. “It would be a messy conversation, Lady Pepper. With much yelling and distress. I do not have the patience or energy for that.”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to do it any time soon. Maybe take some baby steps, like offering him a drink. Even if you both sit there in silence, it’s something.”

He didn’t respond. Pepper smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

“Miss Potts, Master Odinson is here.”

She raised a brow at Loki and he sighed.

“I shall speak to him.”

He headed down the hall, stopping after a few steps to look over his shoulder.

“I appreciate your counsel.”

“I’m happy to give it.”

He nodded stiffly and continued to the main room. Thor stood in his usual spot, Loki idly wondering how long it would take for his brother to carve out a dip in the stone floor from his daily fidgeting. The blond’s expression was somewhat resigned as he watched the trickster’s approach.

“Good morning, brother.”

“Good morning, Thor.”

“May I spend some time with you today?”

Loki set his jaw. “Why do you persist, Thor? Do you think one day I shall melt and all my resentments just wash away? That I will forget centuries of neglect and contempt, and suddenly forgive you?”

“No!” Thor said quickly, “I do not expect forgiveness, Loki. The things that were kept from you, they are too important to forget. I only hope that perhaps one day you will see I never intended to harm you, and will never do so again. I want you to be happy, even if that means I must leave you forever – but until you ask that of me, I will be here every day.”

“You are an idiot.”

“Most of the time, yes.”

 

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. “Come and sit down then, oaf. It seems to be the only way for me to get any peace.”

Thor’s eyes lit up, his mouth still slightly uncertain, as if he didn’t believe Loki. The chaos god ignored the question in his gaze and sat at the table, his coffee in hand. He certainly wasn’t going to welcome his brother in and offer him beverages, but he could probably suffer through half an hour or so of small talk.

Thor shook himself out of his shock and hurried to sit next to Loki, fumbling his way into the chair with his cape all bunched up and Mjölnir’s strap tangled around his wrist. The trickster chuckled internally as the blond righted himself, shoving everything into place and attempting a smile.

“Loki-”

“Stop. You will answer my questions and ask none of your own unless they relate to the topic at hand; you will not bring up Odin, Asgard or recent events unless I allow it.”

“I understand.”

He sat back in his chair. “So you have found yourself a dwelling?”

“Yes!” Thor beamed, “I have obtained a suite at the Roosevelt Hotel. The Director kindly recommended it.”

“How sweet of him. Is he also paying for it?”

Thor frowned. “A prince of Asgard need never live on the charity of others, Loki. I have coin enough.”

The dark-haired god pursed his lips. “Indeed. Well I apologise if my leeching off the Midgardians appals you, but we are not all welcome to Odin’s treasury.”

“That’s not what I meant at all, Loki,” his face fell, “I did not intend to offend you – your situation is different!”

“As I am constantly reminded. That’s the whole problem, Thor. I am different and always have been; I just finally understand why.”

Thor dropped his head into his hands. “This is not what I planned for our first conversation. Perhaps I am an idiot, brother. I ruin things without even trying.”

Loki sighed. “It is fine, Thor. I am used to your thoughtlessness.”

“That is unacceptable, Loki. From now on I want to be as considerate as you deserve. I want you to share your troubles, and help you however I can.”

“And if you can’t?”

“Then I will still try.”

“Do you see that your words mean little, Thor? I have had plenty of pretty speeches from Odin that all fell flat.”

“I am not like Father. I will keep my promise, and if words will not convince you then I shall let my actions speak for me.”

Loki hummed noncommittally and drained his coffee. “What of your Midgardian woman? Does she know you are here?”

“I called Jane to reassure her – I did not want her to see the images of me fighting and worry.”

“Will she be joining you?”

“No.”

“No?” he arched a brow.

“I told her I need time with you alone.”

“And she did not object?”

“I told her it was important to me.” Thor said, eyes boring into Loki’s earnestly.

The trickster ran his tongue along his teeth. Maybe Thor had changed more than he thought.

 

Pepper could barely concentrate on her work; she was _burning_ with curiosity about Thor and Loki. She sat at her desk tapping her fingers on the mousepad, eyes scanning the screen without absorbing the words. Finally she snapped.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Miss Potts?”

“Is Thor still upstairs?”

“Master Odinson left fifteen minutes ago, ma’am.”

“Did he talk to Loki?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Did it...go well?”

“No one was injured, Miss Potts. Does that meet the criteria for ‘well’?”

“Seems like a good start to me. What’s Loki doing now?”

“Master Loki has gone back to bed.”

“Thanks.” Pepper smiled.  This was a huge step for both Asgardians. They should do something to celebrate.

*****

Loki felt surprisingly drained by the conversation with Thor; it was hard to keep his emotions contained, and he was already tired from his nightmares. He slept the rest of the morning and couldn’t quite bring himself to get out of bed when he did eventually wake. Instead he lounged around reading, catching up on his Midgardian classics.

Around 5:30 Jarvis interrupted him.

“Master Loki, Miss Potts requested you join them in the main room.”

“Did she say why?”

“For dinner, sir.”

He frowned. It was a bit early for that but he had barely eaten all day, and he wasn’t going to complain. He threw on a loose sweater and jeans and shuffled down the hall barefoot, stopping to stare at the table.

It was covered in food, mostly bowls of pasta with the occasional platter of garlic bread or bruschetta. The overhead lights had been dimmed, the window giving them a view of the sunset outside. Soft lounge music was pumping through the speakers instead of Tony’s usual rock. There were wine glasses and a couple of bottles on the table, and Tony was sprawled back in his seat in a nice shirt and slacks while Pepper stood nearby wearing a very chic black dress, her earrings dangling gold hoops.

“Is today a Midgardian feast I don’t know about?” he frowned.

The redhead smiled, waving him closer. “I thought we could use some fun. What do you think?”

“It smells delicious, but I suddenly feel underdressed.”

“We can wait-” Tony started, pausing when Loki’s clothes faded into a button-down with the sleeves rolled up and black pants, “Or not.”

He got up and went to the bar as Pepper came closer, throwing her arms around Loki. “I wanted to say how proud I am of you for making an effort today.”

He stood awkwardly in the hug, completely thrown. By the time he could think of a response she’d pulled away and sat, scooping farfalle onto her plate.

“Drink?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know – can you be trusted?”

He smiled broadly. “Only one way to find out.”

Loki smirked. “I accept then, but I am entreating Lady Pepper to defend my virtue if you are up to tricks again.”

Tony tipped a generous measure of gin into a cocktail shaker and snickered. “It wasn’t _your_ virtue that needed defending last time, Mr Handsy.”

“I dunno Tony, I’ve seen the footage – you looked pretty enthusiastic to me.” Pepper teased.

“You’ve seen the footage?” the billionaire’s brows shot up.

“Well yeah. I was curious, obviously.”

“And?” Loki asked as he took a seat, not sure if he should be embarrassed or smug.

“Oh, a very good show from both of you.”

Tony carried their drinks over, handing Loki a martini glass and sitting next to Pepper. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. It was the strangest combination of fear and arousal I’ve ever experienced.”

 

They started in on the food, Loki heaping his plate high as usual. Tony was in fine form, shooting off quips in a steady stream and throwing Pepper gooey smitten looks. Loki let the inventor make his jokes, Pepper occasionally drawing him in with questions. It was nice, the easy way the three of them shared space without lulls in the conversation, the soft music and good food, and the excellent cocktail that still made Loki a little nervous but was having only the intended effects.

Tony got up to refill their glasses and Loki decided this was more enjoyable than any of the nights he spent drinking with Thor’s friends. He didn’t know if it was because his companions weren’t Aesir, with Asgardian expectations and prejudices, or if it was because they just had more in common. He could admit Sif and the Warriors Three weren’t total idiots, but most of their talent was in fighting and strategy. He didn’t really have much regard for random violence, attempted invasion notwithstanding.

When Pepper had had a few glasses of wine and Loki had cleared most of the table, Tony stood and offered his hand.

“My dear?”

“I’d love to.” She took it, letting him help her up. The genius swung her into his arms and started a slow swaying path across the floor.

Loki stood, gathering the dirty plates.

“Oh don’t worry about them.” Pepper fussed.

“I don’t mind,” he said, “I was going to the bar anyway. Do either of you desire a drink?”

“I’ll have another.” Tony nodded.

The god walked off with his armful and Pepper wrapped her arm around Tony’s neck, leaning close to his ear.

“You didn’t tell me he was having nightmares.”

“I wasn’t sure yet.”

“I think we’re both familiar with the signs.” She looked at him pointedly.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. But what are we going to do about it?”

“Talk to him?”

“That might help in the long run, but he’s not sleeping.”

Tony pursed his lips thoughtfully. “How about we get Jarvis to wake us next time he has one, and we can take turns sleeping next to him?”

Pepper glanced at the kitchen to make sure they were still alone. “You think he’d be okay with that?”

“It would have to be played off tactfully but yeah, speaking from experience, company helps.”

“Alright. It’s a plan.”

Loki walked in and went to the bar, picking up bottles to read the label. Tony broke away.

“Here, I’ll handle that. You take over with Pep.”

The god looked surprised but set the spirits down, coming over to take Pepper’s hand as he placed the other on her waist. She rested her free palm on his shoulder, following along as he started moving to the rhythm.

“Do they teach you princes to dance in Asgard?”

“A little. It’s not high on the list of priorities.” He made a face.

“Well you’re not half bad.” She smiled, wrinkling her nose.

“Ah, you see I discovered fairly early that however much the court ladies swooned when the warriors did something bold and heroic, they were put off by having their toes stepped on.”

Pepper laughed. “So you raced in to save them from those club-footed savages?”

“Indeed.” He managed a smile.

“Sounds a lot like my old philosophy,” Tony called from the bar, “Any idiot can blow things up, but women need finesse.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Pepper joked, “His main pickup line was ‘Hi, I’m Tony Stark.’”

“Hey, use the gifts God gave you. His Highness over here knows what I’m talkin’ about.”

They finished out the song and Tony brought his drink over, stepping into Loki’s path when he turned back towards the table.

“Where do you think you’re going, huh? Where’s my dance?”

Loki looked at Pepper questioningly and she held up her hands. “I’m staying out of it.”

Tony smirked up at the god and Loki sighed, setting his glass on the table.

“Very well. But I shall lead.”

 

Six martinis later and even Loki was starting to feel a bit buzzed. The trio kept switching partners, the music alternating between fast and slow. Tony followed with more grace than Loki had expected, letting the taller man set the pace. Eventually he begged off, shaking his head when Pepper tried to snag his hands.

“I apologise, but the day is catching up with me.”

“Piker!” Tony booed.

“Shut up, Tony,” Pepper shoved him playfully, “It’s okay. See you in the morning.”

“Sleep tight!” the inventor waved haphazardly.

Loki nodded and headed for his room, humming under his breath. He closed the door behind him and magicked his clothes off, too befuddled to manage all the buttons. Midgardians should change to buckles; they were much easier to manoeuvre when drunk. The god crawled under his covers, throwing them over his head, and sighed as he closed his eyes.

_Midgard was in ruins. Loki could sense it, even though he could only see the ragged spires reaching towards the sky around him; he knew that the Chitauri’s work was complete. Blackened rubble stretched in every direction, and his insides felt hollow and dead._

_“Do you see, little king?”_

_Loki’s whole body went cold, his head turning reluctantly to look at the enormous purple being walking around him, his gold armour streaked with soot._

_“You can never win. Even when you think you have succeeded, Death will take your riches from you.”_

_“I don’t serve you, or Death.”_

_Thanos smiled with false sincerity, making Loki’s stomach churn. “But this is what you wanted. You wanted to stand over the ashes and make them bow like a terrible god of the old times. You do not see that glory, like all things, is temporary. Death claims us all in the end.”_

_“It’s not like this,” he said pleadingly, “It didn’t go like this.”_

_“Not this time. But it is inevitable. The human world will crumble, and then the other realms will follow.”_

_“No! They’ll stop you.”_

_“Who? Your Midgardian champions?”_

_“All the fighters, from all the worlds. They’ll stop you.”_

_“Don’t you understand? You can’t stop Death.”_

_He placed a hand to Loki’s forehead and the god screamed as white-hot agony plunged through his veins._

 

“Sir. Sir?”

“Hmm?” Tony snorted, lifting his face out of the pillow. Beside him Pepper huffed in her sleep and rolled away to face the other wall.

Jarvis continued. “I believe Master Loki is having a nightmare. His heart rate is elevated and he is tossing-”

“Yeah, I’m on it.” Tony yawned, hauling himself up.

He let the arc reactor light his way to the bedroom door, slipping out quietly. The inventor opened Loki’s door without knocking, sticking his head in. The god was writhing in his sheets, hitting out at nothing.

“Hey, Lokes,” Tony called softly as he moved to the edge of the mattress, “It’s okay. It’s just a dream.”

The older man whimpered, thrashing at the covers. Tony crawled closer, rubbing a hand along his side.

“It’s alright, I’m here. Tony’s got you. Just listen to my voice, okay? Forget wherever you are and just listen.”

Loki growled under his breath but Tony kept up the careful strokes and repeating that it was okay, it wasn’t real, and everything was fine. His struggles slowed, enough that Tony decided to risk lying down properly. The human tugged at the blankets Loki had managed to cocoon himself in, pulling them loose enough to climb in beside the god. He hesitated and then wrapped an arm around Loki, gently petting the back of his head. Loki snuggled in closer to the warmth of Tony’s chest.

“There you go. All better, see? Nothing to worry about.”

The god’s breathing calmed and then eventually slowed as he drifted out of the nightmare into normal sleep. Tony smiled to himself and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in any way a Thor basher, and I don't want to cast him in too much of a bullying light, but there will be some reference to past dickishness in this chapter

Loki never really slept next to people; it would have been bad form to linger in the noble ladies’ beds and ruin their reputations, and he hadn’t had a lot of time to seduce anyone since the Bifrost (Tony didn’t count). So when he woke up to the feeling of a warm hand on his waist, it was more than a touch startling.

He glanced over sharply, following the arm back to its owner. Tony was still asleep, his other arm pillowed under his head as he maintained his protective hold on Loki. The god scowled. He didn’t get drugged again, surely?

“Stark. Stark. Stark!”

“Hmm?” Tony jerked awake.

“What are you doing here?”

“What?” he blinked.

Loki looked at his waist and then back at Tony, raising his brows expectantly.

“That? Oh, you were having a nightmare so I thought I’d stay and make sure you were okay.” He let go, rolling over to get up.

“You thought you’d stay?” Loki asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Tony shrugged, “Having Pep around always helped me with mine.”

“You dare to be so familiar with a prince of Asgard? I should scorch the skin off your bones!”

“Really?” Tony raised a brow, “You’re cool with drugging you and taking advantage but synchronised _sleeping_ is over the line?”

Loki pouted. He had a point. “Why do you even care if I have bad dreams? Wouldn’t I deserve them, for my misdeeds?”

“I dunno, I don’t think nightmares will fix anything. Seems stupid to let you mess up your sleep cycle when it’s easy enough for me to snap you out of it.”

He left the room, Loki gaping at the sheer casualness of the inventor. How could he act like it was perfectly okay to sneak into the bed of an enemy? Wasn’t he worried Loki might smother him in his sleep?

And yet, a tiny inkling at the back of his mind reminded him how Thanos’ torture had disappeared behind a wall of blue-white light. Loki felt better than he did most mornings, more rested, and Tony hadn’t used it as an excuse to feel him up (as far as he could tell). So maybe it would be okay, provided they didn’t mention it again. He certainly didn’t want the human thinking Loki needed his help.

He got up, showered and dressed to give Tony a chance to forget anything had happened. By the time he made it to the main room, Jarvis was announcing Thor.

“Brother!” the blond grinned.

“Good morning, Thor.”

“May I sit with you again?”

“I suppose.” He frowned.

Tony came out of the kitchen with a box of Trix, eating them with his fingers. “Hey buddy. How’s things?”

“Better each day, friend.”

“That’s swell. You here to hang with Lokes?”

“I am.” Thor beamed at his brother.

“Watcha gonna do?” Tony looked at the trickster.

“I don’t know. Perhaps make some coffee? Thor is more tolerable when his mouth is too full to talk.”

“How about we do some sparring?”

 

Both gods looked at him.

“Friend Tony, I do not understand.”

“You guys sparred all the time in Asgard, right? Well I usually don’t have anyone around to train with. I have a range for target practice but all my hand-to-hand stuff’s from Happy and no offence, but he’s not quite up to your weight class.”

“You want us to fight?” Loki raised his brows.

“Yeah. We’ll do one-on-one bouts, count who has the most wins. It’ll be fun!”

“Man of Iron, I do not think that is the best idea.” Thor said gravely.

“You can’t hurt me in the suit, remember? We tested that in the woods.”

“But I fear the damage we may cause-”

“The Tower can take it. Come on, let’s wrassle.”

“This is a terrible idea.” Loki said flatly.

“It’ll be fine. Trust me.”

He sauntered over to the elevator like it was a given the Asgardians would follow, hitting the call button and watching the numbers flick past unworriedly. Thor gave Loki a baffled look.

“Brother, he is not listening.”

“So? We don’t have to go along with his foolish endeavours. We can stay here and be silent, as before.”

“But this is Anthony’s home, and we are guests. It is disrespectful to refuse his offer.”

“Since when do you care about being disrespectful?”

“Guys, come on.” Tony called from between the doors.

Thor’s face was a struggle of confusion, apprehension and guilt. Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“Thor, don’t you-”

“I am with you, Tony!” the thunderer blurted, hurrying to catch up.

“What about you, cool stuff?” Tony winked, “Gonna throw down?”

“You two may have time to waste, but I-”

“You what, have urgent pouting to do? Get in the elevator, Highness.”

Loki scowled. “I do not take orders from lesser beings.”

“Good thing I’m too awesome to be lesser then, huh?”

The god sighed internally. He knew Tony well enough by now to know he wasn’t going to drop it. He’d just keep pushing and whining and being generally annoying until Loki felt like strangling him, and then Thor would give him the sad eyes of disappointment for losing his temper, and the whole thing would be a big awful waste of time.

Besides, going to the gym with them was no promise he’d participate.

“How did someone so small get to be so irritating?” He muttered, walking into the elevator.

“Almost no parental supervision and too much media attention.” Tony beamed, hitting the button.

 

Loki hadn’t been to the gym yet, despite having an open invitation and lots of spare time. He had no interest in training, especially where there was constant video surveillance that might be used against him later. Looking around now, he thought it couldn’t be further from the Spartan practice spaces of the palace. Tony had every piece of equipment you could want or need: a boxing ring, racks of weights and freshly stacked towels, punching bags, a bucket of nothing but gloves and several person-sized crash pads.

“It seems you are over-prepared for a man who has no one to spar with.” Loki remarked.

“I went a little overboard I guess, but I was caught up in the rush of being a superhero. You guys start stretching or limbering up or whatever gods need to do, and I’ll throw on a suit and we can get into it.”

“I still feel uneasy about this, Tony.” Thor pouted.

“Relax buddy. I wouldn’t go a round with you if I didn’t think I could walk away afterwards. Maybe you should be worried about yourself.”

“Oh?” Thor smiled incredulously, “You think yourself a match for me?”

“I think I put up a good front last time.”

“I have faced giants, Anthony. You are only mortal.”

“So I’ll catch you by surprise.” He shot finger-guns at the god, wandering out.

Thor laughed, spinning Mjölnir idly. He glanced at Loki. “What about you, brother? Do you think you can best me?”

“You would trust me to raise arms against you?”

“Why not? We have roughhoused many times.”

“Because _I tried to kill you_ , you dense turnip-headed moron!”

Thor’s face fell slightly. “But you mean no harm to me now, Loki.”

“How can you possibly know that?” he glared, frustration making his voice crack, “Why do you all assume I am house-broken simply because I have done nothing to you _recently_?”

“Because I know that you are not that man, Loki. You do not want blood of those you love on your hands.” Thor said solemnly.

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because you did not let Laufey kill Odin when you had the chance.”

Loki gaped at him, speechless. Thor turned and climbed between the ropes, pacing out the area of the ring to familiarise himself with its limits. There was a metallic click and whirr as Tony walked back in with his faceplate up, boots thudding on the floor. He looked at Loki’s expression and frowned.

“Everything okay in here?”

“Of course, Man of Iron. Are you ready for your thrashing?” Thor chuckled.

“Bring it, Blondie. Lokes can referee, if he can keep the brotherly bias to a minimum.”

“I think I can manage, Stark.”

Tony fired his boots, soaring over the side of the ring to land in front of Thor. Loki moved out of range but to a place where he could see them both.

“Ready to get your ass whooped?”

“Steel yourself, my friend, for I am about to show you true Asgardian might.”

Loki smiled wickedly. This could be interesting after all. “Begin!”

 

As Tony looked around the smoking wreckage of the gym, he started to think this might not be the best idea after all. He raised his hands to launch another salvo at Thor and was blown backwards by a hammer to the chest. He landed in a heap of sand that had been recently liberated from a punching bag by an errant repulsor blast, and had to congratulate himself on his forethought.

“Do you yield?” Thor smirked, Mjölnir flying back into his hand.

“As if.”

“Tony,” Loki drawled, “I think it probably best you concede defeat before Thor brings the Tower down.”

“What, you think I can’t take him?”

“Precisely.”

Tony scowled inside his helmet. “Let’s see you do better.”

“You surrender then?” Thor brightened.

“Yeah yeah, you win. Now it’s Loki’s turn.”

“I shall pass.”

He flipped the face plate up with a snort. “Uh, no. There is no ‘pass’. There’s only you getting your ass handed to you, and me laughing about it.”

“Tony, if Loki doesn’t want to fight-”

“Who said I don’t? Perhaps that is the problem.” Loki glared at his brother.

“Sounds like an excuse to me. It’s okay to admit you’re chicken.”

“Chicken? I do not understand what fighting has to do with poultry.” Thor tilted his head.

“He accuses me of cowardice, Thor.” Loki said sourly.

“Then either you must fight him to defend your honour, or I will.”

“It is not the first time the insult has been cast. I don’t see a need to waste thought on it.”

The blond scowled. “Who has accused you of this?”

Loki stuck his hands on his hips. “Oh, let me think...you?”

“What! I would never resort to such petty abuse.”

“For Odin’s sake, are you blind or just stupid? You were the worst of my tormentors, Thor, because you were my brother and should have known better.”

“Loki, I did not realise-”

“You didn’t want to!” he snarled.

Tony raised his hands. “Uh, guys, on second thoughts maybe we should leave it.”

“No!” Loki snapped his head around to look at the inventor, “I shall show my brother what my so-called ‘cowardice’ is worth.”

“Now hold on-”

“Brother-” Thor took a step back, eyes full of fear.

Loki flung his arms forward, green light streaking towards Thor in two pulsing streams, and Tony giggled hysterically.

“Oh yeah. This was a great plan.”

 

Thor flung himself to the side, Loki’s spell hitting the mirror behind him and sending a spiderweb of cracks across the surface. He half struggled to his feet, only to have another blast clip his shoulder and send him spinning.

“Boys, play nice now!” Tony said, clunking as he tried to wriggle free of the mess of equipment.

Loki let fly with a series of short flurries, the magic singeing Thor’s braids as he dodged. The blond growled and got his hammer up, sending the next shot back at the trickster. Loki fell backwards to avoid it and the other god sprang forwards, landing on top of him.

“Loki, listen to me!”

“Get off!”

Thor tried to pin the fists aiming for his face and Loki hissed, ripping his arms to the side. There was a green explosion and Thor soared across the gym, back colliding with the wall in a crash of plaster.

“You can’t make me like you, Thor,” the dark-haired prince swayed to his feet, stalking across the room, “I am not of Asgard. I am not of your flesh and blood. I am only the frost giant cuckoo in the nest.”

He yanked a hand up and Thor was lifted midair and slammed into the wall again. He spat out a mouthful of chipboard and growled.

“If you were not so stubborn-”

“Stubborn! I am wronged, I think it only fair to be a little indignant.”

“-you would see I _care not_ where you were born. You are still my brother.”

“But I am not, Asgardian.”

“Then why do you still use the name?”

Thor used the moment of distraction to break through Loki’s hold, tackling him to the floor. Tony raised a brow as the two gods rolled over and over, pummelling each other in the ineffectual way of schoolboys, tugging each other’s hair and pulling their punches.

“You’re such an ass!”

“You’re the most obstinate fool in the Nine!”

“Let go!”

“You first!”

“Never! What are you going to do about it, run to Mother?”

Loki managed to get on top, a hand curled in Thor’s hair to hold him steady as his fist cracked across the thunderer’s jaw.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have had to run to Mother if you hadn’t been twice as big as me and liked throwing it around!”

“It was playing!”

“I lost consciousness twice!”

Thor grunted and threw Loki over his shoulder, the lie god spiralling through the air before falling on his side heavily. Thor stood, only to have his legs swept out from under him. Loki grabbed him in a headlock, wrapping his legs around the blond’s torso.

“If you hadn’t been so full of yourself-”

“If you hadn’t – urgh – been so secretive-”

“What?” Loki’s grip loosened slightly, “What has my secrecy to do with anything?”

“I felt I had lost my brother long ago!”

 

The trickster’s limbs went slack, enough that Thor could shake him off and straighten, rubbing his throat with a cough.

“What do you mean?” Loki demanded.

“You. You spent so much time with Mother, and then off by yourself studying. Whenever I asked what you were doing, you snapped at me and hurried off. You kept your door locked, you would not talk to me – you shut me out.”

“I thought you would look down on me for studying magic. I didn’t want you to see.”

“Why would I? Odin knows magic.”

“But you have never been a scholar, Thor. I knew you would not understand.”

“I thought you considered me beneath you.”

“I did.”

“I was…jealous.”

Loki gaped. “ _You_ were jealous? Thor, my entire life has been nothing but jealousy, and when I finally got something that was just mine, that I excelled at and you didn’t, I had to hide it for fear of ridicule!”

“Well I’m sorry!”

They were both silent, scowling at each other as Loki crossed his arms. Eventually he huffed.

“Idiot.”

“Snob.”

“Snob!”

“Aye,” Thor nodded with a cheeky smile, “Snob.”

Loki pursed his lips. “I suppose that’s not entirely false.”

Thor laughed, and his brother joined in a beat later. The thunder god looked around.

“We have made a mess.”

“Indeed. Anthony, are you still there?”

“Just about.” The human said quietly from his spot by the wall.

“Name a winner then.”

“Uuuuhhhh,” Tony looked from the open cuts on Thor’s face to Loki’s split lip and matching black eyes, “Draw?”

Both Asgardians scoffed.

“Humans.”

“They know nothing of combat.”

“They haven’t the same capacity for sport, brother.”

Loki waved a hand and the gym restored itself, pieces of metal flying back together, glass repairing with a second crack, the wall smoothed out as if nothing had happened.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I am in sore need of a wash.”

“May I call again tomorrow?”

He looked Thor over and nodded. “But don’t expect civility.”

“I have known you too long for that.”

 

When Loki had bathed and healed his small wounds, he headed out onto the deck to listen to the wind. A talented sorcerer could trace each individual scent on a breeze back to its origin, and he’d spent enough time practicing in the tall towers of the palace to find the pastime somewhat soothing.

He’d been outside about half an hour when Tony stepped out, a glass in each hand.

“I was gonna offer you a Scotch to ease your hurts but I’m realising that’s a bit unnecessary.”

“I will still take the drink.”

“Ooh, such trust.” Tony joked, handing it over.

“Or maybe I am betting that you wouldn’t impair my senses when we are both standing perilously above the city.”

“That’s a good bet.”

Tony took a sip, leaning on the railing. Loki looked out over the horizon, letting his grip on his magic go.

“So the thing with Thor…that was interesting.”

“Did you enjoy it? A sort of Asgardian soap opera?”

“Not really. You guys were pretty intense.”

“We are a passionate society. They instil all those wordy notions in boys’ heads early: honour, courage, fealty, glory. In Asgard it is only do or die, and even to die is a magnificent feat.”

“Sounds like a big headache to me.”

Loki chuckled. “You noticed?”

“Still, seems you guys worked some stuff out.”

“I would not go so far as to claim we had settled any of our differences but yes, things were said that had not been admitted before.”

Tony sniffed, straightening. “I knew it would work.”

Loki quirked a brow at him. “Excuse me?”

“Putting the two of you in a room together to wrestle it out. I knew the only way to break through the cold silent treatment was to get you both so riled up you couldn’t hold it in.”

“You goaded us?”

“Yep,” he smirked, “You surprised?”

“Impressed.”

Tony spluttered, coughing on his Scotch. “Really?”

“Why not? You think you cannot impress me? Do you agree that I am a ‘snob’?”

“Little bit, but you seem to have reason to be. I’ll happily admit I’m an elitist when it comes to science and society.”

“Hmm.”

“So is that what it was like when you guys were kids?”

Loki sighed. “It was not dissimilar.”

“Ouch. Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. We have been scrapping since before humans figured out they are not the centre of the universe.”

“Hey!”

“Of course, some humans have still to get there.” He smiled.

“I’m holding out for further evidence.”

“Tony.”

“Yes?”

“I can assure you, if I could still walk the lost paths, I would make you feel as small as a grain of sand.”

“It doesn’t seem to have damaged your ego much.”

“Ah, if only you knew.”

“You mean there was a time you were cockier than this?”

“I thought I could bring down the House of Odin with only words.”

“Good point. To be fair, you almost got there.”

“There are no crowns for ‘almost’.”

“And thank God for that, because otherwise I’d be out here drinking alone.”

Loki pulled a face at him. “I think you would survive, Stark.”

“Who knows?” he took another sip, “The world’s an unpredictable place.”

*****

The next time Loki had a nightmare, he woke to find Tony mumbling soothing words in his ear, and his first instinct was to pull the mortal closer. Tony let him, holding the shaking prince as he tried to slow his breathing, pushing away the last lingering shudders of the dream. When he felt more in control, he shoved at Tony’s chest. The inventor didn’t loosen his grip though.

“Take a minute, okay? Then you can go back to being sulky and standoffish.”

“I do not _sulk_!”

“Right, so you’re not pouting at me?”

Loki huffed and turned his head, settling back into Tony’s embrace.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“You could not even begin to comprehend, Stark.”

“I can give it a shot.”

Loki stayed quiet, Tony eventually poking him in the shoulder.

“Come ooooon. Who else have you got to talk to? You’re still not buddying up to Thor. You want me to get Pep? She’s a good listener.”

“I do not require anyone’s pity, Tony.”

“No pity here. I’m not the pitying type.”

Loki half-shrugged. “No, you’re not.”

He took a heavy sigh, rolling onto his back so he could watch the ceiling instead of the Midgardian’s face.

“I dream of the void.”

“What’s that?”

“The place between Asgard and this world. The home of the Chitauri and their leader, and his master Thanos.”

“Okay. What happens in the void?”

His voice failed him, breath hitching in his throat. Tony raised himself up on his elbow so Loki was forced to look at him, a stern expression on his face.

“What happened, Loki?”

“They tortured me,” he said quietly, “For weeks, perhaps months. Until I swore to Thanos’ bargain.”

“Shit.”

“The worst of it was, it wasn’t real. Everything they did to me was only a trick in my head, but I _felt_ _it_. The pain, the smells, the sounds – it was all illusion but I felt them. And now...” he tapped his temple, “Now it feels real again.”

“Did Clint tell you about how I got this?” Tony put a hand on his arc reactor.

“You were kidnapped by a terrorist group and held hostage until you escaped.”

“Yeah but did he tell you why?”

Loki shook his head.

“They wanted me to build them a weapon. A missile. I didn’t know where they were planning to use it but I knew I couldn’t let them have it. So they tortured me, thinking they could make me break.”

The chaos god curled his fingers against his thigh as he studied Tony’s face. “And did you?”

“No.”

“Then you are a stronger man than I.” Loki said bitterly.

“There’s no comparison. I was trapped yeah, but I had tools and supplies and I could find a way out. You were basically marooned in space, in the hands of some very horrible people from the sounds of it.”

“I could have found a way-”

“Yeah, maybe. I don’t know the specifics. But you’re a clever guy, and stubborn as hell. I figure if there was a way out, you would have found it. Don’t beat yourself up for having normal fucking emotions and reactions, Loki. That’s what separates the sane types from the psychopaths.”

“I thought you all consider me mad anyway.”

“Eccentric certainly, but mad doesn’t quite fit it.”

The joking tone left Loki’s voice, his face suddenly severe. “Do you still dream of it?”

“Sometimes.” Tony nodded.

“You don’t think it will ever go away?”

“Probably not. But you can remember the facts: he doesn’t control you anymore, Lokes. No matter what, from here on out your choices are your own.”

They fell silent, Tony’s arms still comforting as Loki tried to understand the significance of what he’d said. He had often felt as though his actions were decided for him by those higher up the ladder: Odin, Thor, Thanos. What would it be like to be truly free? Could he even manage it?

And if a few minutes passed and neither of them broke the embrace, he didn’t say anything.

 

Tony whistled to himself, picking up a spanner and tossing it in the air to catch behind his back. He drummed it on the edge of the counter and spun his stool in a full 360, pulling a box of small assorted junk parts towards him.

“Sir, an incoming message from Director Fury.”

“Goddamn it!” Tony threw down the spanner, “Does he have some problem with me being in a good mood that forces him to wreck it every time?”

“I shall ask him, sir.”

“Nah, just put him through.”

A screen appeared on the wall in front of him, the director glowering at Tony.

“Stark?”

“You raaaaaang?”

“I have a problem.”

“I knew it! Seems petty though, don’t ya think?”

“What? Shut your smart mouth for five seconds and listen. There’s been a massive rupture in the subway system near Penn Station. Some unseen damage from the Chitauri attack gave way and whole parts of the tunnels and terminal are collapsing. I’ve got a lot of trapped civilians, exposed gas pipes, flooding from burst water mains and potential electrocutions. We could use an extra pair of hands getting everyone out.”

“I’m on it. Want me to bring Brucey?”

“Is Hulk going to be alright in a civilian situation? I do not need him having a claustrophobic fit and destroying city blocks, Stark.”

“He’ll be fine.”

“Good. He’s under your watch though – if anything goes wrong, handle it.”

“Your trust is overwhelming.”

“I’m so glad you have time to mouth off in the middle of a crisis. I asked Thor to join you; he should already be there.”

“We’re on our way.”

Tony jumped up, running for the suit in his display cabinet.

“Jarv, open a line to Bruce.”

“Done, sir.”

There was a click and then the scientist’s voice.

“Tony?”

“You up for some day-saving, buddy?” he asked as he started putting on the suit.

“Uh, maybe. What’s the problem?”

“Cave-in at Penn Station. Trapped people, multiple hazards. I’m guessing there’s gonna be a lot of heavy lifting.”

“Wow, yeah, I’ll help.”

“You sure? I can probably handle it by myself if you’re not comfortable-”

“No, I wanna come Tony.”

“Okay, meet me on the roof and I’ll give you a lift.”

 

Loki walked into the main room to find Pepper sitting by the window, legs curled up to her chest as she dug into a huge tub of ice cream. He raised a brow.

“Did I miss something?”

“Huh?” she looked up tiredly, “Oh, no. Tony’s on a mission.”

“Of what nature?” he frowned, coming closer.

“He and Bruce went to help out at a tunnel collapse or a station explosion or something. I didn’t ask Jarvis for too many details.”

“But it is an accident, yes? There is no threat?”

“They’re not fighting anyone. It’s probably silly to worry but I can’t help it.”

Loki chewed the inside of his cheek. Stark would no doubt be fine; he was smart and well defended, and had the Hulk to watch his back. But Pepper needed someone to distract her or she would spend the entire time he was out stressing and imagining the worst.

“What can I do?”

“It’s alright, really. I’ll be fine as soon as he gets back.”

“And until then?”

“I’ve got Chunky Monkey to keep me company.”

“That is not an adequate coping mechanism, Lady Pepper.”

“What do you suggest?” she smiled up at him.

Loki shrugged. “I find a quick jaunt through Yggdrasil’s branches usually provides all manner of distraction.”

“Yeah...there’s a flaw in that plan.”

“Indeed,” he sighed, “Were I not bound to this place, I could show you worlds beyond belief.”

“Really?” she perked up, “Like where?”

Loki eyed her speculatively, noticing she’d stopping spooning her mouthfuls in quite as fast. He sat on the carpet, crossing his legs in a tailor’s seat.

“Like Vanaheim, home of the Vanir. It is a place of thick forest, the people residing in small villages and the nobility reigning over huge hunting grounds from their wooden palaces.”

“Are they like the Asgardians?”

“In appearance yes, though their temperament is more relaxed. They are a people of great magical knowledge, and knowledge of the future, and it seems to make them more accepting of things. Frigga was born there, and it was she who taught Odin _seiðr_  .”

“And you?”

“And me.” he nodded glumly.

“What’s the weather like?”

“I would say autumnal, with cool winds and sun during the day, and a sort of crispness to the air after dusk.”

“You said they have hunting grounds. What kind of animals do they hunt? Is it for sport or food or trade?”

 

Loki told her about the Vanir hunts with their seers, and the great underground library of magical texts. He told her about the vaults of Nidavellir and the riches of Muspelheim that no one could take from the fire demons who lived there. He carefully avoided Asgard and Jotunheim, and was just about to touch on Alfheim when the elevator doors opened and a tired-looking Tony shuffled in.

“Tony!” Pepepr jumped up, running over to hug him.

“Ow, hey, watch the ribs.”

“Sorry!” she pulled back, “What happened?”

“I was clearing a fallen column off one of the carriages and an overhead cable snapped, whacked me in the side. The suit took the worst of it but I hit the opposite wall pretty hard.”

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

“SHIELD’s docs said it’s bruising, no broken bones. We would have been back sooner but Brucey wouldn’t de-Hulk until they’d checked me out.”

“You should sit down.” Pepper grabbed his hand.

“I’m fine. You should have seen it Pep, shit just falling to pieces everywhere and Hulk and I trying to clear up without making it worse. It was like the most delicate game of Jenga ever.”

“And Bruce is okay? He didn’t freak out?”

“Nah, Hulk was good. He’s sleeping it off downstairs.”

“Maybe you should do the same.”

“I’m too pumped,” he swung his free arm, “And I’m starving!”

“Okay, how about we order some junk food and chill in front of a movie? Loki, do you wanna join?”

“If it pleases you.” He said noncommittally.

“Alright, I’m gonna get the menus off the fridge.” Pepper kissed Tony’s cheek, hurrying off.

The lie god slowly got up as Tony stretched with a wince.

“So, everything go okay here?” he asked, giving Loki a pointed look and nodding his head towards the kitchen.

“We were entertained. I told Lady Pepper some tales of my travels, and she seemed to find them enthralling enough.”

“Thanks.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You weren’t worried about me though, huh?”

“Of course not. Why should I care if you get yourself decapitated on some foolish crusade?”

“Awww, you’d be upset. Admit it.”

“You are mad, Stark.”

“According to most people.” Tony laughed, immediately freezing with a curse. Loki walked over and placed a hand on his ribs, gnawing at his lip intently.

“Hey, what are you-”

“Hush.”

His magic flowed out into the injury, settling under Tony’s skin like a soothing balm. He sighed, twisting experimentally.

“Awesome! I might just hire you to patch me up after all my explosions and mayhem.”

“But if you are never miserably in pain, how will you learn to duck faster?” Loki smiled evilly.

 

Pepper came in and raised a brow at them, and Loki quickly dropped his hand.

“I’m fixed! Loki zapped me with the good stuff.”

“That was nice of him. Did you remember your manners?”

“Totally.”

“Good boy. Now go sit down and we’ll order.”

The trio made their way to the theatre room, Tony flopping onto the couch and sprawling over one arm. Pepper sat beside him, entangling their fingers. Loki made to sit in his usual armchair and she frowned.

“There’s space here.”

“I do not want to crowd you.”

“You won’t.”

Loki glanced at Tony but he was absorbed in the menu. Pepper was watching him expectantly, and he got the feeling no matter how much he argued, she’d still insist. He sat against the other arm, leaning away to maintain some distance between himself and the redhead. Her hand snaked out and grabbed his, squeezing tight. Loki stared at her, and Tony, but neither acted as if anything was out of the ordinary.

“What are you in the mood for, honey?”

Tony clucked his tongue. “Something funny. Not action – I’ve had enough of that for one day.”

“What about some Buster Keaton or Charlie Chaplin?”

“Nah, more low-brow than that. I’m probably gonna pass out halfway through anyway.”

“ _Beverly Hills Cop_.”

“Sounds about right. You got any preference food-wise?”

“Not really. I kinda stuffed myself on ice cream.”

“Lokes?”

“I am not bothered.”

“Cool, I’ll text it in.”

Jarvis pulled up the movie and lowered the lights, Loki hyper aware of Pepper’s hand in his. It was so warm, so human and breakable, and given freely without comment or any indication she thought it might be unwelcome. Perhaps she was simply grateful to him for healing Tony or sharing his stories.

But when he thought about it, Pepper had been like that since they’d met, offering small moments of contact unthinkingly. She didn’t seem to care that he was an alien or a god or a prince or a would-be genocidal maniac. She wasn’t afraid of him, or disgusted, or dismissive. She was just...nice.

Loki wasn’t sure how to deal with ‘nice’. He didn’t have very much experience. But as they got further into the movie, Pepper’s hand started to feel a little less strange, and maybe that was something.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning brother!”

Loki looked up from his coffee and smiled. “Good morning, Thor. I see you have resorted to bribery.”

The blond looked down at the huge cellophane-wrapped basket in his arms and shrugged. “The Midgardians at the hotel bring me more goods than I can consume alone. I thought you might like to share.”

“You could simply ask them to stop bringing it.”

“And spurn their hospitality?” Thor frowned.

“No, I suppose not. Perhaps one day I should come visit you and inspect these rooms that you so frequently leave empty.”

“Truly? I would like that very much.”

Loki waved a hand. “No promises. You must prove you can behave tolerably first.”

“I think I...” Thor trailed off under Loki’s harsh look, “What shall we do today?”

The lid god sighed, looking out over the neighbouring skyscrapers. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“A walk?”

“Somewhere away from these grey monoliths.”

“That is easy enough, but I think you will have to ask friend Stark first.”

“Why? He is not my gaoler.”

Thor gave him a dubious look. “He might be somewhat perturbed to find you missing though.”

Loki stuck his jaw out. “Jarvis? Will you inform Anthony that Thor and I are going out for some hours?”

There was a pause, and then the AI replied. “He says have fun, and asks whether you need a way to contact him in case of emergencies?”

“I have my phone.”

“Thor has his phone; we shall be fine.”

“Where do you want to walk, Loki?”

The trickster scanned the horizon. “There are wooded places to the north.”

Thor made a face. “I would have to take us both, for your powers are bound.”

“I’m aware. I think I can survive the trip.” Loki set down his mug, opening the door to the deck.

Thor placed his huge bundle of pastries and fruit on the table and followed, unhooking Mjölnir from his belt. He held out his arm and Loki grumbled but wrapped himself around the blond’s torso. Thor’s arm locked behind his waist like a vice and he spun his hammer, the weapon humming through the air.

“Hold on tight.”

“I had no intention of letting go.”

Thor bent his knees and pushed off, the pair zipping across Manhattan, and Loki dug his fingers tighter into the back of his brother’s tunic as he tried to keep his teeth from rattling in his head.

 

They flew over the river and the bridges, the ground streaking past almost too fast to make anything out, and after a couple of minutes touched down with a thud amongst tall spruce trees. Loki pried his hands open and stepped away from Thor, brushing off his clothes. He turned on the spot to examine their position.

“This way?”

Thor followed his gesture and nodded. “I hear water. Perhaps we could take a swim.”

“Best not. We might frighten some poor Midgardians with your godly glory.” Loki snorted, leading the way.

They stole through the greenery with the long practice of hunters, boots barely making a sound. The birds above them chattered excitedly, swooping between the boughs.

“How go things with Stark? Are you getting along?” Thor asked quietly.

“That depends on your idea of the phrase.”

“Have you set anything on fire?” Thor rolled his eyes.

“No.”

“That’s a good start.”

“We are cordial to one another. I think he considers me an associate.”

“Do you like him?”

“He is not the worst Midgardian I have met by a long shot. I suppose his company is enjoyable.”

“And Lady Pepper?”

“She has been nothing but welcoming.”

“She reminds me of the women back home, strong and resourceful.” Thor smiled.

“I had a similar thought.”

“Do you think...” Thor looked around as he searched for the words, “Do you think, if you cannot return to Asgard, that you could be happy with them?”

The mischief god raised a brow. “You assume those are my only options.”

“You can do as please Loki, but I would not like to think you were alone in the world.”

They trekked on, the younger god facing forwards so he didn’t have to meet Thor’s eye. “Odin has said I am not to return then.”

“I believe we could change his mind, if you proved yourself to have no further malicious intent.”

“I will not go back to Asgard now, not after everything.”

“Then you will stay on Midgard?”

“When I am deemed fit to live unsupervised, as your bargain with the Allfather states, I will receive my full powers again. I can go anywhere in the Nine to find pursuits that interest me.”

“And Stark and his lady?”

“They are mortal, Thor. They will adjust to my absence as they have adjusted to my presence, and then they will die. That is their nature.”

“I think you wrong them. They seem very fond of you. I think if you were to leave, they would miss you.”

“As those in Asgard miss me?” Loki said bitterly.

“You may not be beloved amongst our fellows, but does that not make your connection to these Midgardians all the more important?”

“I do not _need_ anyone, Thor. That is your weakness.” He hissed.

“I only mean to say that if those you attacked and endangered can see how marvellous you are, perhaps they should not be so easily dismissed.”

The blond pushed ahead and Loki grabbed his shoulder, taking a breath as the other man turned to look at him.

“Attachment is dangerous.”

“The people around you may disappoint you, but it is better to risk it than be alone.”

“Is it? Alone, I am in control.”

“And how did that work out for you with Thanos?”

“You speak lightly of torments you don’t understand.”

“All I am saying, brother, is that it would be nice for you to have someone you trusted to watch your back, as I do. Think about it.”

*****

_Loki landed face first in the gravel, coughing as he hauled himself up on shaking hands. He lifted his head until he could see Thor standing over him, his face dark but his eyes glowing an eerie yellow. Mjölnir shone with silver wisps of power in his hand, and all around them the sky was blanketed in grey clouds._

_“Brother, please.” Loki implored._

_“You have gone too far, Loki.”_

_He raised his hammer, the chaos god cowering against the ground, and when he spoke again it was with Thanos’ voice._

_“You are nothing, frost giant. You are a speck in the annals of time, and one day even they will cease to exist and then you will be forgotten.”_

_“No.”_

“Loki?”

_Thor started his downward swing, metal flashing as lightning flickered overhead. Loki couldn’t move, couldn’t get away; he’d be squashed like the bug he was._

“Loki honey, open your eyes.”

_But his eyes were open, unable to look away from the terrible death stroke headed for him..._

“Loki, listen to me. Come back to me.”

_The voice was so kind, so familiar. He wanted to find the woman, to get away from Thor, to be safe._

“Sweetie, it’s a dream. You can make it stop if you wake up. Just open your eyes.”

_The Other’s illusions never ended unless he willed it but Loki knew that voice, and for some reason he believed her. He clenched his jaw and pushed against the vision._

Pepper gave a sigh of relief as Loki’s eyes popped open, the god sucking in a deep breath. She smoothed his hair off his face, sweat plastering the loose strands to his forehead.

“There you go. You did it.”

“Lady Pepper?”

“Yeah. You’re in your room in the Tower, and I’m here, and Tony’s across the hall.”

He cast a small light spell, the orb flickering slightly because he hadn’t calmed down enough to focus yet, and looked her over. The redhead was in a singlet and sleep shorts, tucked under the blankets next to him, a hand on his neck while the other still played with his hair.

“You shouldn’t be here. It’s not decent.”

“Decent’s a loose concept in this tower. I’ve had a lot of practice with Tony’s nightmares, so I thought I might be able to help you. Nothing improper about that, right?”

“But you are Stark’s lady.”

“And if we were in Asgard you might have a point, but Tony’s totally cool with it. He’s not gonna challenge you to pistols at dawn or anything over a cuddle.”

Loki still looked unhappy. Pepper took his arm and wrapped it around herself, hugging his chest until he followed suit.

“That’s better.”

“You are a remarkable woman, Pepper Potts.”

“Would you tell Tony that? I think he forgets sometimes.”

“He has his preoccupations, but I am certain he does not forget.”

She looked up at him with a crooked smile. “Thanks.”

“I should be thanking you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Pepper tightened her grip for a moment, nuzzling her face against his collar bone, and settled back into the pillows.

 

Pepper woke to the gentle buzzing that heralded her alarm. She was still tangled up with Loki, sparing a moment to memorise how adorable he looked with his hair mussed and his lips all plumped up before extricating herself from his embrace and sneaking out. She crossed the hall and stepped into her own room quietly, pushing the door closed.

“Babe?” Tony snuffled, lifting his head at what had to be an uncomfortable angle to blink at her.

“Hey sweetheart. Go back to sleep.”

“I’m good,” he sat up, resting back against the headboard as he hugged a pillow to his chest, “How was your sleepover?”

Pepper looked thoughtful as she started scanning through her wardrobe. “Productive, I think. I managed to wake him up pretty quickly and he didn’t have a repeat for the rest of the night, so it feels like a win.”

“And he was okay with you helping?”

“I think he was more concerned about what you’d say than being vulnerable around me.”

“Yeah?” Tony smirked, “He all hot and bothered having my gorgeous girlfriend snuggled up to him?”

She rolled her eyes at him disapprovingly. “Be nice.”

“What? I am nice. I want him to get better just as much as you.”

“Well I think he is, slowly. He’s talking to us more, he’s letting Thor spend time at the Tower – they went on that trip by themselves and nobody died. I think he’s really improving.”

“Yeah,” Tony said more seriously, sliding to the end of the bed to be closer, “Have you thought about what that means for us?”

Pepper stopped in the middle of buttoning her shirt to look at him. “That depends. Are we both on the same page here?”

“You know me Pep, I’ve got an addictive personality. I just wanna make sure you’re comfortable before we go any further.”

The redhead crossed to sit next to him and took Tony’s hand. “I am. I like Loki, I really do. I feel like he’s got these huge hundred-foot walls up, but if we can get through, there’d be this amazing guy on the other side.”

“Yeah. And he’s totally cute.”

“Oh completely.”

“And he seems to think the same about you, with the whole not kicking you out of bed thing.”

Pepper nodded. “And he didn’t kick you out either.”

“So we wanna go into this together?”

“Yes, but maybe slow steps? It’s a confronting situation.”

“I’ll talk to him, pave the way.”

She arched a brow. “Do you really think you’re the best choice when it comes to subtlety or tact?”

“Hey, I can be delicate! I can be considerate.”

“Okay. You can give it a shot.”

Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. “I love you, Pepper Potts.”

“I love you too, Tony. Now let me finish getting dressed so I can run your company for you, hmm?”

 

“Hey buddy!” Tony said, startling Loki as he came into the kitchen, “How’d ya sleep?”

The god narrowed his eyes, unsure if it was a trap. “Well enough.”

“No nightmares?”

“One.” He admitted.

“Better than two. I was gonna do some work in the shop, could use your input if you’re interested.”

“Thor is coming.”

“Would you rather hang out with him?”

“Not particularly.”

“Then I’ll give big bro a call and ask if he can skip a day.”

“He will not be pleased.”

“Eh, he’ll deal. It’s one day – he’s known you for what, a millennium?”

“Thereabouts.”

“Then he can learn to share. Meet you downstairs in say, five?”

“Alright.”

Loki took his tea back to his room, dressing slowly as he thought. Pepper had said Tony was not upset about her being in his bed, and he believed the Midgardian wouldn’t be the type to get jealous over something so trivial, but he couldn’t help feeling guilty and Tony’s sudden interest in hanging out wasn’t helping. It wasn’t like anything had happened - and yet there was something, some knot in his stomach that said he should be concerned about Tony’s reaction.

Loki took the elevator down to the workshop to find the inventor already there scribbling notes on a tablet, tapping his stylus between thoughts.

“Hey! Saved you a seat.” Tony patted the stool next to him.

“How did Thor take it?”

“I explained you needed some space and he listened. Maybe you should beat the crap out of each other more often; it seems to put him in a good mood.”

Loki sat as the engineer opened half a dozen files in the air above them, pulling tiny piecemeal prototypes out of containers and drawers.

“What are we working on?”

“Oh, little of this, little of that. I’m not ready to concentrate on any one thing too seriously.”

“I know the feeling.”

Tony smiled at him sidelong. “Yeah? You spend a lot of time flitting between magical projects?”

“I was usually good about my studies, but some days it was hard to ignore the sunshine.”

“You lost me there. I’m not a real big outdoors person, though I guess since I built the suit I’ve been really into flying. Wind over my plating, horizon soaring towards me, teeny tiny houses below – that’s pretty incredible.”

The genius started fiddling with some hinges, a tiny screwdriver in hand as he turned them this way and that. Loki thought he would eventually ask a question or make some comment, but he didn’t; Tony just kept examining his hinges as if they were the most exciting thing in the world.

Time dragged on and on, the silence weighing on Loki’s shoulders. He felt like he was being measured, like Tony was trying to lure him into a confession – not that there was anything to confess. After another five minutes in which _nothing_ happened, the god tutted.

“I thought I was here to advise, Stark. This waiting is intolerable.”

“I thought you preferred it when I shut up.”

“Not today.”

“Why, cos you like Pepper?”

 

Loki stared at him aghast, fists clenched on the counter. The inventor shrugged.

“Why wouldn’t you? I mean she’s amazing.”

“You cannot believe such a thing. That I, a god, would be interested in a _human_ – one who already has a mate?”

“Yeah, I believe it. You’re not as good at hiding your feelings as you think, tough guy.”

“Then how can you invite me to work beside you as if nothing is wrong?” he burst.

“Because nothing _is_ wrong, and I wanted to make that clear.”

“You claim to love Miss Potts, and yet you have no concerns I might potentially be fond of her? Which is an absurd and ridiculous notion.”

“Pep and I don’t buy into the jealousy game. I’ve got too many skeletons in my closet for that. Plus, you know, there are other factors.”

“Like what?”

Tony grabbed Loki’s face and kissed him, sliding off his stool as he tugged the god closer. Loki floundered for a second before closing his hands around Tony’s wrists like steel traps, prying them away from his face and forcing the other man back. He scrambled for breath, scowling at the human’s smug look.

“What is this game? Some merriment at my expense?”

“No game, Lokes.” Tony shook his head.

“Explain this madness before I lose my patience and crush your bones to dust!”

Tony laughed. “You gotta hand it to Pep; she knows me better than I know myself. I think she knew from the second I told her about our little hook-up that I was gonna be totally crazy about you.”

“What?”

“You being locked up was bugging me, and she told me to do whatever I needed to do to make it right. And pretty much as soon as I saw you again, I knew I was into you.”

“So I _was_ brought here to be your harlot.” Loki spat.

“No. I wanted to help you, regardless of what I thought personally. I didn’t think you deserved whatever Odin was gonna do.”

“How can I trust a single word from your mouth? You are a notorious liar, Tony Stark.”

“Not lately. At least, not to people who matter.”

Loki still looked suspicious and Tony flexed his hands.

“Hey, can I have my circulation back?”

 

The trickster reluctantly let go. Tony leaned an arm on the counter, rubbing his wrist absentmindedly.

“Here’s how it stands, Highness. I like you. Pepper definitely likes you. You seem to like her, and I’m thinkin’ maybe that extends to me too. Am I wrong?”

Loki ignored him, folding his arms over his chest.

“Let’s assume I’m not. Would it be so terrible to give us a chance?”

He frowned. “I don’t understand what you are proposing.”

“We’d date.”

“Who?”

“All three of us. Equally. Together. Simultaneously, I guess.”

“It’s obscene.”

“For boring normal people maybe.”

“Perhaps you should give boring normality more credit, Stark. You truly think you need any more drama in your life?”

“I think I need hot, amazingly smart people in my life who can kick my ass when I need it. Let’s face it, I’m the biggest drama queen there is after you, so my days are never gonna be peaceful anyway.”

“Everything about this is peculiar and unthinkable, Stark.”

“I get that it’s a new concept for you, with your centuries of Asgardian etiquette or whatever, and your not being big with emotion. I promise, there’s no pressure. You can go off and ponder it, and if you’re not interested that’s totally cool. We won’t kick you out or anything.”

“And if I decided to participate in your wild scheme?”

“We’d talk some boundaries, so everyone knows where they stand and no one gets their feelings hurt over any silly mix-ups.”

Loki sneered, looking up at the ceiling. “And what of Fury? What of Thor? I doubt either of them will think your motives as pure as you claim, and the director will certainly disapprove.”

“Fuck Fury. He’s not my boss or my babysitter.”

“Does he know that?”

“Why don’t you go talk to Pep? She can reassure you that it’s all on the level.”

“How can I look her in the eye after listening to this preposterous fantasy?”

“I dunno, you point your face towards her face and then your pupils just kinda line up-”

“Stark!”

He placed his hands over Loki’s gently. “Talk to Pepper. Talk to Thor if you want, talk to Bruce, talk to Fury if you’re feelin’ particularly masochistic. And think about what you want – not what you think you should want, but what you actually want. Think about whether we can make you happy, cos we’d damn sure like to try.”

Loki eyed him suspiciously and left, casting a glance back over his shoulder in time to catch an almost wistful look on the inventor’s face.

 

He didn’t know the way to Pepper’s office but Jarvis did, and with the AI’s help he breezed through the security checkpoints until he was standing at her door. Her secretary gave him a broad grin.

“Mr Loki, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Is Miss Potts available?”

“One moment.”

She picked up the phone to call through and he fidgeted, avoiding her eye. What was he doing? Why was he here? If Pepper didn’t know about Tony’s proposition, she’d be crushed, and if she did...well there was nothing to talk about it because the whole thing was crazy.

“She’ll see you now.”

“My thanks.” Loki bowed his head, letting himself in.

Pepper was behind her desk, two different Starkpads in front of her and a keyboard and monitor to the side. She looked up and hurriedly pushed everything out of the way.

“Loki!” she smiled, “What can I do for you?”

“I have just come from Stark’s workshop.”

Pepper lost her excited air. “What did he do?”

“He uh, accosted me...”

She sighed. “Oh Tony. I knew he was going to make a hash of things.”

The god paused. “Then you knew...”

“That he was going to tell you how we felt, yeah. I told him I should handle it because I knew something exactly like this was gonna happen.”

“You have no problem with what he suggests?”

Pepper smiled kindly. “Were you worried I was only going along for his sake?”

“Perhaps. It is such an unconventional arrangement, and I know how Stark likes to get his way.”

She stood, moving around the desk until they were face to face. “I want it too, Loki. I – we – have feelings for you.”

“But you are together.”

“Tony and I love each other. That doesn’t mean we can’t love anyone else.”

“Why would you pick me?” he asked, voice hushed and afraid.

Pepper tucked his hair behind his ear. “Because you’re clever, and funny, and sweet when you think no one’s looking. You and Tony have a lot in common, you know. You both spent so long trying to prove yourselves against impossibly huge fathers, and missed everything that made you really great. Tony eventually got there, but you still can’t see it.”

“I have seen it, Lady Pepper – the truth of my nature is hideous and revolting.”

“Stop that. You’re not some object that has to be perfect to be valuable. You just have to be you.”

She leaned forward, a hand resting on his lapel, and pressed her lips to his. Loki inhaled sharply, arm half-raised behind her as if not sure what to do with it. The redhead pulled away.

“We’ll see you at dinner, yeah?”

“I...I suppose so.”

“Okay.”

She kissed his cheek and went back to her chair, leaving Loki to show himself out.

 

He couldn’t possibly think at the Tower, not where people could interrupt. Instead Loki walked to the Roosevelt and made his way upstairs, following the familiar scent of power to Thor’s suite. He knocked, drumming his fingers on the frame impatiently.

The thunder god opened the door and stopped, stunned at first and then ecstatic. “Brother! I thought I was not meeting you today?”

“I needed some space.”

“Of course – please, please, come in.”

The suite was large, gold striped wallpaper in the main room that matched the couches, and a huge bed visible through the open door. Loki went straight to the window, leaning on the sill.

“Are you troubled, brother?”

“I simply need to think. Do you think you can manage to be silent while I do that or should I find another refuge?”

Thor held up his hands apologetically. “I shall go into my chamber to commune with Jane on the Skype. You may have your peace.”

“Thank you.”

The thunderer went, closing the door with his usual lack of grace, and Loki sunk into an armchair. How was he going to sort through the whirling confusion of the day? He’d been kissed, twice, by upstart Midgardians who clearly had no concept of their actions, and called all manner of things he didn’t deserve. And now they wanted to know if he had feelings for them? _Both_ of them?

Did he?

He’d certainly been strange about Pepper being in his bed, as though it meant more than it appeared. And he’d opened up to Tony, perhaps in a moment of sleep-addled weakness but he’d trusted the inventor wouldn’t laugh or brush him off. In fact he hadn’t had a problem with either human so far, no matter what verbal or physical lines they crossed. Tony was always teasing and making pointed jabs, and Pepper had a habit of touching his hands and shoulders, but neither of them made him as irritated as Thor used to.

Loki wasn’t the type to swoon over anyone; he’d been a prince, destined to marry whoever the Allfather picked, and unable to get tethered to any lady. He’d been so involved in his studies and schemes too, and not looking for romance. But he could see Pepper and Tony both had admirable traits, ones he found attractive, and some he found intriguing.

What if he said no? Tony and Pepper had both promised it wouldn’t change anything, but he didn’t know if they would keep their word. They seemed possess a certain level of integrity, but maybe it didn’t apply to ex-hostile warmongering aliens. What if they threw him back to Fury, or the Allfather?

There were issues if he said yes too. Loki didn’t know how to be in a relationship with one person, let alone two, and he especially didn’t know how to have the kind of relationship Tony and Pepper seemed to with no jealousy and no pressure. He didn’t know if he could trust them enough to be as open and honest as they deserved. Trust; that was his issue, and it wasn’t so surprising after everything that happened with Odin. Thor had advised him to try, to connect, to risk being hurt later, but Loki wasn’t sure that he could. It just didn’t make sense that the Midgardians would be interested in him, and so he was suspicious, and so trust was hard to find.

And most importantly perhaps, they _were_ Midgardian. Even if he said yes, even if they made it work, even if he got his powers back and chose to stay and they lived happily together for decades, one day they would both die and leave him. He wasn’t as naive as Thor, and he didn’t want to set himself up now for more pain later.

His captivity at the Tower – and it was captivity, no matter how much everyone avoided it – was so far much more tolerable than he’d expected. Here Loki stood at a crossroads that could change that, for better or worse. He just had to decide if the odds were stacked too high.

*****

Tony looked up sharply when the elevator doors opened, but it was only Pepper.

“Anything?” she asked.

“No. He’s not in the Tower.”

“I guess I didn’t expect him to be so hesitant.” She frowned.

“I know right, because we’re both so desirable.” Tony joked as he hugged her.

“I hope we didn’t offend him, or freak him out, or-”

“Stop worrying, Pep. Give the guy some time to think.”

“You’re right. I just...I hope we haven’t screwed this up, because I really want it to work.”

“Me too.” Tony stroked a hand down her back.

The elevator opened again and they jumped apart, both turning to look. Loki stood on the steps with a guarded expression.

“Hey.” Tony offered weakly.

“You are serious about your offer?”

The humans exchanged a glance. “100%.”

“And we would discuss boundaries? I am not going to invite others into my confidence so lightly.”

“We can talk about it, set some rules so everyone’s comfortable and see if we need to adjust them as we go.” Pepper nodded.

Loki pursed his lips, hands clasped behind his back. “Then I...accept.”

Tony clapped with a whoop and Pepper shoved him, walking over to Loki.

“You really want to? You’re not just saying it because you feel obligated? Because you don’t owe us, or belong to us, or anything horrible like that.”

“I know, Lady Pepper. You are perhaps two of the first people in my very long life who have not treated me like property. To Odin I was a prize; to Thor I was a plaything. To Thanos I was a tool. I want this, if you are sincere.”

“We are.” She smiled.

“Yep,” Tony bounded over, “You’re not gettin’ rid of us now, sexy.”

“Shall we have dinner?” Pepper asked.

“Let’s order in. I’ll open a bottle of the good stuff and we’ll just revel in each other’s awesomeness.”

Pepper rolled her eyes as Loki snorted and Tony laughed.

“You two are ganging up on me already? I should have seen this coming.”

“Some genius you are.” Pepper stuck her tongue out at him.

He gave a mock gasp and sauntered over to the bar, leaving Pepper to lead Loki to the table. They sat, the god twisting his hands in his lap where she couldn’t see.

“Lady Pepper-”

“Dear, I think at this point we can do away with the lady thing altogether.”

He pressed his lips together but nodded. “As you please. Pepper, I think we need to address the issue of Thor’s reaction. He is not as open minded as I, and he is likely to become hostile in his confusion.”

“We don’t need to plan everything tonight, okay? Let’s just get used to the idea ourselves before we start explaining it to other people.”

The god smiled. “You are wise _and_ striking. I feel as though I have awoken in some new illusion that will be snatched away come morning.”

“I promise you, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Tony brought over a bottle of red with a thick red wax seal and a lot of dust on it.

“This one’s for super special occasions.” He announced with a wink as he started opening it.

“As if you couldn’t buy the whole vineyard if you felt like it.” Pepper snickered.

“True, but it’s nice to not own everything. Gives me stuff to spend it on.”

He left the wine in the middle of the table to aerate and went back to the kitchen for plates. Pepper reached under the table and squeezed Loki’s knee.

“You okay?”

“I am...scared,” he admitted with a wry smile, taking a breath, “This is by far the craziest thing I have ever done.”

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered.”

“Always, Pepper.”

Tony came in and set the table. “I’ve got a mini-banquet en route, should be here in about fifteen.”

“Just enough time to enjoy a toast together.” Pepper smiled.

He nodded, pouring three glasses and handing one to each of them. He leaned in and kissed Pepper’s temple, giving Loki a generous leering once-over as he raised his glass.

“To us.”

“I like the sound of that.” Pepper clinked the rims together.

“I must admit, it has a certain appeal. My very own harem.” Loki smirked mischievously.

“Uh, my Tower, my harem.”

“ _My_ Tower, my harem.” Pepper poked Tony in the chest.

“12% yours?”

“I’ll settle for 33.3.”

“Agreed,” Tony clinked his glass against Loki’s, “Equal thirds. But I reserve the right to refer to you both as ‘my bitches’ when I need to rub it in someone’s face.”

“Like Director Fury?” Pepper pursed her lips.

“Fury, Hill, Senator Stern, Justin Hammer – really anyone that ticks me off.”

“Or you could just leave them to me. They do not call me the Trickster for nothing.” Loki curled his lip wickedly.

“Well if I wanted to beat them up I could do it myself, but thanks.”

“Who said anything about fighting? A few subtle spells can do much more damage. How about...a curse that causes their parking meter to run out just as the inspector passes by?”

Tony gaped, eyes filled with wonder like a kid on Christmas morning. “You can do that?”

“Or perhaps an undetectable scent that will drive away every person they attempt to woo for the next five years.”

Pepper blanched. “Okay, I know we said we were waiting til tomorrow, but I’m laying down ground rule one right now: no playing tricks on us, alright? We’re not as magically able, and it’s mean.”

Loki took her hand and kissed it delicately. “I swear I shall save all my waywardness for your enemies. And perhaps occasionally Tony.”

“I can live with that.”

“What else?” the inventor beamed, sitting on Loki’s other side with an avid expression, “What else could you do?”

The redhead sighed. “God, I am leaving the country before next April Fools.”

 

When they’d cleared their plates, Loki found himself fiddling with the ends of the cutlery, unsure how to proceed. Pepper noticed and gave Tony a pointed look.

“Let’s move to the lounge, yeah?”

“I’ll bring the wine.” Pepper grabbed the bottle of red.

“I believe there is butterscotch pudding in the fridge?” Loki stood.

“Lokes honey, you’re a goddamn angel. Bring three spoons.” Tony hopped off his chair and headed towards the living room.

The god went into the kitchen and found dessert, heating it up in the microwave while he gathered his thoughts. This was fine; he could adapt to whatever happened. He sort of wished he was a little more tipsy, but that couldn’t be helped.

By the time the pudding was ready and he’d carried it to the lounge, the other two were sitting on the couch with their wine, an open space next to Tony. Jarvis was playing quiet background music, something very lounge bar. Tony patted the cushion and Loki sat, holding out the bowl and spoons.

“Yum!” Pepper beamed, taking a mouthful.

“Mmm, this is the good stuff.” Tony agreed.

Loki thrust a huge scoop into his mouth, chewing happily on the caramel-soaked sponge, sauce coating his lips. Tony looked over and smiled.

“Here, you missed a bit.”

Tony reached up and rubbed the sauce off his chin, thumb lingering longer than it needed to as his eyes burned into Loki’s with a distracted look. The god felt he almost couldn’t breathe, lip trembling slightly.

“Tony-”

“Let’s take things slow, okay?”

He nodded gratefully, not resisting when the billionaire took the spoon from his hand and placed both it and the bowl on the coffee table. He cupped Loki’s jaw in his palm and smiled.

“Relax, I’m an expert at this.”

“I remember.” Loki quirked his lips.

The human huffed a quiet laugh and kissed him, lips still sticky sweet from the pudding. Loki let his hands creep onto Tony’s chest, his fingers softly clawing at the fabric to feel the smooth shell of the arc reactor underneath. Tony parted his lips and the trickster took the hint, snaking his tongue in to flick against the other man’s.

Pepper slid into Tony’s lap so she could reach the Asgardian, fingers squeezing Loki’s arm as she leaned in and took over. He placed a hand on her waist to steady her, aware of Tony’s fingers running lightly down his ribs. He’d expected Pepper to be the gentle one, but her tongue pressed insistently against his lips until he granted her entrance, their mouths colliding hard.

The redhead pulled back and turned, fingers curling in Tony’s short hair as she kissed him. Loki sat there, brain only half active at this point, and watched the two mortals groping at whatever they could reach. And he didn’t feel excluded, and he didn’t feel jealous, because they were both his and they were beautiful.

Pepper sat back looking a little flushed, though Loki couldn’t tell if it was the wine or the petting. She moved over, falling into his lap and wrapping an arm around his neck. Tony pressed as close to the two of them as he could possibly get, claiming Loki’s lips as Pepper ran her hands over his torso. Loki cupped one hand over her hip, squeezing gently, as the other reached out for Tony. It was a wonderful mess of movement, a tongue flicking out over his earlobe, a hand slowly undoing his buttons just enough to get a hand into his shirt and stroke his chest. For once Loki shut off his brain, sat back, and tried to think of nothing.

 

Several hours later the wine was gone, Pepper had lost her bra under a couch and Loki’s chest was covered in the last of the pudding. The trio had moved to the floor for convenience’s sake, and Tony lifted his head on his hand to watch Loki and Pepper. His hair was tousled from fingers running through it, the strands sticking almost straight up.

“Kids, I think we’re gonna have to call it a night.”

“Aww, Tony.” Pep pouted, still clutching at the god’s shoulders.

“Now or never honey, because my self-control is reaching critical mass. And I think we agreed to take it slow, talk over some stuff before we get pelvic with our delightful house guest, right?”

She sighed, poking at the sticky butterscotch mess on his stomach. “You’re right. He’s right.”

“There will always be other times.” Loki smirked, kissing her neck.

“Yeah. We’re only across the hall, after all.”

“But not tonight.” Tony said firmly.

“I know!” she sat up, “Since when are you the sensible one?”

“I’m not, but I’m tryin’ to be.”

Loki stood, helping Tony to his feet, the shorter man holding his hand a moment too long. He put on a pained, sorrowful face.

“Goodnight then, my alabaster prince.”

The god gave him a look of utter disdain. “Is this the famous sweet talk, Tony? Because I am feeling distinctly underwhelmed.”

“Ignore him, he’s an idiot and always will be,” Pepper kissed his cheek, “Goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams,” Tony waved as Pepper took his hand and started leading him out, “Don’t make them _all_ about me, gotta have some variety ya know-”

Loki was spared the rest as they walked out of earshot. He looked around the room and couldn’t help a chuckle. His mood was untouchably good, a far cry from the lost feeling he’d had earlier, and more than that he was hopeful it would continue to be good tomorrow. Things were…fantastic.

He looked down at the glazed patch on his chest and grimaced. Almost fantastic.


	7. Chapter 7

Pepper was woken by a series of soft kisses along her shoulder, bristles grazing the skin. She sighed, still not opening her eyes.

“Tony, what time is it?”

“Who cares? It’s the weekend, you don’t have to go do boring paperwork, and there’s a super hot deity sleeping across the hall who totally wants us both.”

“ _What time is it_?”

“Eight.”

“Eight! Urgh.” She buried her face in the pillow.

“Aw, is the wine catching up with you, honey?” Tony chuckled, fingers circling over her back.

“We don’t all have the hangover resistance of a rhinoceros, Tony.”

“You know what would help with that? Breakfast!”

She looked up at his excited face and shook her head. “I’m not gonna get a moment’s peace til we go, am I?”

“Probably not.”

“Get dressed then, I’ll wake Loki.”

“Love yooooouuuu.” Tony called as she got up and threw a robe on, shuffling towards the door.

Pepper crossed the passage and knocked, wincing at the sound.

“Enter!”

She opened the door and stuck her head in. “Good morning.”

Loki lifted himself on his elbow, the sheets falling down to expose his bare chest. “Good morning.”

He was smiling at her in a smug, sexy way and she lost her train of thought, even her headache seeming to clear a bit as the redhead stared at his muscles.

“Ahem. You were saying?”

“Right!” she snapped out of it, “Tony wants to go for breakfast.”

Loki’s smile was even cockier now. He turned the covers back and stood, completely naked. Pepper’s brows shot up as he sauntered over.

“Then we shall breakfast.”

“Right. So uh, I’ll get dressed and meet you by the elevator.”

He tilted his head, studying her closely. “You look a touch ill.”

“Hangover. Unlike you and Tony, I don’t have a god-like recovery rate.” She grumbled.

He raised a hand to her head and Pepper gasped, coolness spreading through her brain like liquid and erasing any trace of her headache.

“Oh my God, you are amazing.”

“I know.”

“Christ, why do I always fall for the arrogant genius assholes?” she laughed, kissing him.

Loki waited for her to pull away and winked. “Good taste.”

 

They met in the main room, Tony and Pepper both hiding behind huge sunglasses. Loki raised a brow.

“I could cast a glamour over you, if it makes it easier.”

“Nah, we’re good,” Tony shrugged, “I’ve had a lot of practice at incognito.”

“And yet you don’t do it very well.” Pepper teased.

They got the elevator down and left through the lobby, turning east along the sidewalk. There were a lot of joggers and cyclists around, everyone else enjoying a weekend sleep-in. Pepper took their hands, swinging her arms a little. The three of them matched in jeans and button-downs, and Loki cast an eye over the picture they made.

“I like you like this. More casual.” He nodded at Pepper.

“The killer heels have their uses too though.” Tony added bawdily.

“Thanks. I don’t get to dress down very often.”

“We shall have to make sure you do not work yourself too hard.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Ah,” he wiggled his fingers, green sparks glittering around the tips, “I have high expectations of success.”

They walked for about fifteen minutes, coming to a small enclosed park. It had high walls and a waterfall, the trees in straight lines and the brickwork covered in great swathes of foliage. There was a cafe with metal chairs around small tables, the water crashing into the pool close enough for the odd droplet to fly onto a diner.

“I’ll get menus. Everybody want coffee?” Tony pointed, dropping Pep’s hand.

“Yes please.” She sighed.

Loki nodded and the inventor headed for the counter, leaving them to pick a table. They sat a little way from the other early morning folk, where the waterfall would make it impossible to eavesdrop.

“This place reminds me of Asgard.”

“Really?”

“Less grand perhaps, but yes. The gardens flow all through the city, especially up at the palace.”

“I’m just glad it survived the Chitauri, because it’s one of my favourite places.”

He made a face and Pepper grabbed Loki’s hand.

“Okay, I was gonna wait for Tony but the rules can start now: we don’t hold the Battle of New York against you, Loki. The Chitauri were the ones who made the mess.”

“I brought them here.”

“You didn’t have much of a choice.”

“I had some.”

“You were going through some seriously fucked-up shit. I don’t blame you for making a few bad decisions. Okay? I know that I can’t magically take away your guilt but I hope you’ll try to understand there’s no blame here, at least not from us.”

He nodded solemnly. “I shall try.”

 

Tony walked over with a table number and turned his chair around, sitting on it backwards. “What are we talking about?”

“The guidelines.”

“Excellent! Ready to get stuck in?”

“Might as well.”

“Great. My first priority is communication, and it falls on you most of all, Lokes. You gotta speak up, cos Pepper’s known everything about me for years, and I might forget sometimes but I know a decent amount about her too. You’re the new guy, and we wanna learn all your little likes and dislikes and favourite things, okay?”

“Don’t hide from us. Nothing about you is scary or stupid or so horrid you can’t share it, okay?” Pepper looked at him earnestly.

“I will endeavour to open up but I make no promises – if I manage, it will be a slow process.”

“That’s fine, take all the time you need.”

“And it’s not just you, it applies to all of us,” Tony added, “If there’s a problem or a misunderstanding, we need to discuss it before things get out of hand. Ask for things if you need them, say no if you don’t.”

“And you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Loki,” Pepper said, “Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you always have to agree with us or go along with what we wanna do.”

“Exactly. Which brings me to the next point,” Tony took over, “Privacy. Space. You are entitled to them, and so are we, and we’ll all need to come up with some ways of finding that alone time for ourselves – even if it’s as simple as a ‘do not disturb’ on your room.”

“Trust me, if I require alone time I shall make it abundantly clear,” Loki grimaced, “Though I will try to control my temper.”

“You seem to be doing okay so far, with the possible exception of my ruined gym.”

Loki leaned in. “So far I have been an outsider, a guest, separate from you. We are engaging in a new relationship based on emotion, passion, sharing. These are concepts I sometimes struggle with. They do not always bring out the best in me.”

“Then we’ll put ‘creative arguing techniques’ on the list of stuff to look into.” Tony looked at Pepper, who nodded.

They paused as the waitress brought them their drinks, Loki managing a smile as she handed him his mug. Tony emptied both his and Pepper’s sugars into his glass and stirred, clearing his throat.

“Moving on. The next issue is that Pep and I have known each other for a long time, and have an established history. We don’t ever want you to feel excluded or jealous because of that, but it needs to be acknowledged that it’s a fact.”

“I’m well aware you were together before my arrival, Tony.”

“Yeah but it’s gonna mean we have private jokes and stuff that you weren’t here for, and it doesn’t mean we’re shutting you out, it’s just unavoidable. We haven’t known you as long.”

“I understand. I don’t foresee it being a problem.”

Pepper perked up. “And more importantly, you’ll be part of everything from now on. Especially big decisions – everything has to be discussed with all parties before we do anything.”

“What sort of decisions?” the god asked curiously.

“Anything that affects us and our living arrangement. Pets, kids, relocating, Tony’s missions, my work.”

“Kids?” Tony frowned.

“Of course that’s the one thing you focused on.” She rolled her eyes, taking a sip.

“But...kids!”

“Relax Tony, I think that’s a conversation we can shelve for another couple of years at least. Drink your espresso.”

 

Loki looked at the table with a slight pout. “While we are on the topic of decisions...”

“Go on.”

“What am I to do with myself? If I stay in Midgard with you, I will need something to occupy me.”

The humans looked at each other.

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“I am not sure. Until now, my life has revolved around my duties to the throne, my studies, and my time with Thor and his friends. None of those seem to apply anymore.”

“You could still study. We could find a way to get you what you need for your magic, or maybe you could even enrol in some kind of course,” Tony suggested, “I know we could get you into any university, college or night school you liked. We can get tutors from all over the world. You could learn anything you want.”

“I shall keep it in mind. I would not mind learning to cook Midgardian fare.”

“It’s a good start,” Pepper agreed, “And maybe you if you like helping Tony in the workshop you could start working on some of your own designs, or take on some consulting with the company’s R&D department?”

Tony nodded furiously. “You’d be great at that.”

“What about missions?”

“Missions?”

“Well, you and Dr Banner are sometimes called upon to help. I imagine if Thor stays here any longer he too will become a regular member of the team.”

“You wanna help?” Tony asked.

“Perhaps, if only to keep an eye on you for Pepper.”

“I can talk to Fury about it. He won’t be happy, but he also can’t stop me bringing you without telling him. I need to make a note to give you a Starkphone.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of both of you throwing yourselves into danger.” Pepper frowned.

“We’ll give you a lot of warning if that’s what we decide, right Lokes?”

“Indeed. I would not make you fret unduly.”

“I’m always going to worry about you.” She stuck her lip out stubbornly.

“And good thing too, cos it’s probably what’s kept me alive this long.” Tony laughed.

“Shall we order?” Loki held up his menu, “The staff are giving us strange looks. I think they grow close to seeing through your brilliant disguise.”

“Shit,” Tony peered over his sunglasses, “And you’d think New Yorkers would be used to celebrities by now. This is what I like about Malibu, nobody but the paps give a shit.”

Pepper wrinkled her nose. “Tony, you just helped save the city from an alien invasion. They’re gonna make a fuss.”

He sighed loudly. “Oh, the perils of being me.”

“You make it sound so tragic, Tony.” Loki snickered.

“It’s a goddamn melodrama.”

 

They ordered, Loki going up to the counter as the least recognisable of the three. When he got back, he propped his hands on his knees and regarded them.

“We shall have to discuss this.”

“What?” Tony asked.

“Your public profile. You are famous, both of you, and famously involved. People will ask questions if they see us together all the time.”

“Right. Pep can come up with a cover story, she’s great at that.”

“Gee thanks.”

“There are multiple elements to it, as I understand,” Loki said thoughtfully, “Firstly, our arrangement is not widely accepted in Midgardian society.”

“Yeah but people won’t be too surprised – it is me, after all.”

“But Pepper might attract unwelcome gossip, and you will both be damaged irreparably if anyone learns I am the one who brought the Chitauri here.”

“So what, we don’t tell people we’re with you?”

“It’s probably better that way.”

Tony leaned back with a scowl. “I hate that.”

“Tony-”

“No Pep, I hate that. I don’t want Lokes to be left out, and I don’t want anyone saying our choices aren’t totally valid.”

“Well we don’t have to keep it from everyone, just the judgemental general public.”

“What, we just tell our people?”

“As a first step. Depending on how things go over the next six months, maybe we could be a bit more obvious about it and see how people react.”

Tony started counting on his fingers. “Rhodey, Bruce – well, he’d figure it out even if we didn’t tell him – Happy, Thor-”

“I shall handle Thor,” Loki said firmly, “Believe me, it will come better from me.”

“I trust your opinion. And I mostly don’t want the giant thunder god pounding on me again. You tell Thor. I’ll handle Fury _if_ we ever need to clue him in.”

“Fingers crossed we don’t.” Pepper groaned.

“Right with ya there, babe.”

“It sounds like a reasonable plan. There is no sense going public until we have things settled between us.” Loki mused.

“Exactly. Speaking of which, where’s our food? I’d like to get breakfast settled.” Tony looked around.

Pepper was watching Loki carefully, her fingers just touching his on the tabletop. “So...are we good? Do you feel like the guidelines are workable?”

“They seem to cover the likely pitfalls, but I have learned life is a very unpredictable creature, Pepper.”

She sighed and he reached out to entwine their hands properly.

“I feel comforted by them, if that is what you ask.”

She brightened, blushing as she stirred her coffee for the tenth time. “Good.”

Tony looked at them both and grinned. “Now, how shall we spend the rest of our Saturday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I figured it was all a bit wordy and you guys might need a break ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Loki looked at himself in the mirror again and scowled. This was no good; the sleeves were too tight. He stripped off the shirt and flung it onto the growing pile of discarded outfits, already conjuring another. _‘Dress up’_ , Tony’d said. _‘I’m gonna take you both on a real date’_ , he’d said. He had not provided adequate commentary on the location and its subsequent dress code, and Loki’s experience with formal palace feasts wasn’t as helpful as he’d hoped.

He conjured a tux and gave a cry of frustration, yanking his bedroom door open. “Pepper!”

There was a moment and then she opened the door, sticking just her head out. “What’s up?”

“I cannot decipher Tony’s blasted instructions.”

“Which ones?”

“To ‘dress for a first date’.”

She looked him over appreciatively. “I think you’ve got it down.”

“I do not wish to be overdressed.”

“And it’s really cute that you’re worried about that, but couldn’t you magic up new clothes at the restaurant anyway?”

“Hmm. Good point.”

“Don’t stress so much, we already like you. Your fashion sense isn’t gonna change that.”

He arched a brow with a smirk. “Do I get to evaluate your outfit?”

“Later.” She stuck her tongue out, closing the door.

He sighed and went back to the mirror. Loki bit his tongue thoughtfully and flourished his fingers, the tux disappearing with a gold flash to be replaced by a white shirt, green tie and three-piece suit in black wool. The waistcoat was fronted in a deep green silk with curving embroidery, the material so inviting that he wondered if either human would be able to get through the evening without stroking it.

“Sweethearts, are we ready?” Tony called loudly from the main room.

Loki straightened his cuffs and headed down the hall, the inventor whistling as he emerged.

“Goddamn! That is a nice suit.”

“Too nice apparently, if it draws more compliments than its wearer.” Loki stuck out his lip in a huge fake pout.

Tony chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing the god. “Don’t pretend for a second you’re oblivious to me checking you out 24/7. A suit’s all well and good but I’d rather see you out of it.”

The god smirked and kissed him back, breaking free to straighten his outfit. “You are a sartorial menace.”

“What can I say? I prefer to do my own tailoring.”

Pepper entered, wearing a mauve strapless dress that hugged her to the knees and silver heels high enough to bring her eyes level with Loki’s. She had a delicate silver bracelet on one wrist and a silver clutch.

“Va-va-voom, Pep.” Tony ogled her shamelessly.

Loki took her hand and kissed it. “Enchanting, my dear.”

“At least one of you is a gentleman.” She gave Tony a pointed snicker.

“I can be charming! And sophisticated! You want sonnets, I can write you sonnets, but I can’t promise they’ll be any good.”

Pepper kissed his cheek. “I think I can survive without the poetry.”

“Phew.”

They made their way to the garage, Happy standing by the car with a magazine that he quickly threw onto the passenger seat.

“Evening Tony, Pepper.” His eye twitched as he got to Loki, mouth clamping shut.

The inventor clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Oh Happy, I haven’t had a chance to mention it yet but Loki is our new boyfriend.”

The driver frowned, looking between them. “ _Your_ boyfriend?”

“Yep. So I expect you to treat him like you would either of us.”

“Of course, sir.” He said, looking half-stunned.

Pepper elbowed Tony. “Stop teasing poor Happy and get in the car. We’re gonna be late.”

 

Tony seemed to take great pleasure in the confused, furtive glances Happy kept throwing them in the rear-view mirror, and neither Loki nor Pepper felt like telling him off. The god actually thought it was fascinating to see a normal person’s reaction and how Tony and Pepper handled it. But then Happy had been exposed to Tony’s antics for years, so he was probably a lot less surprised than the average citizen.

They reached the Upper West Side and Happy pulled over, getting out first to check the perimeter before opening the door for Pepper. She climbed out, followed by Tony, who extended a hand back to help Loki that the trickster took with a mocking smile.

“How gallant.”

“Only the best for my cuties.”

Loki gave a disgusted snort. “Call me ‘cutey’ again and I shall knot your intestines around your lungs.”

“How about Pumpkin? Sweetlips? My little Viking?”

“How about Loki?”

Tony scoffed. “Oh sure, if you wanna be boring. I’ll keep working on it.”

The trio made their way inside. The restaurant was glitzy but in a very Old World way, like eating in a library. The wood was dark, the chairs Chesterfields, and the wall scones were mock gas lamps. The tables were small and separated into their own booth-like areas for discretion.

The host looked them over and broke into a polite smile. “Mr Stark, we’ve been expecting you. May I bring you something to drink or would you like to see a wine list first?”

“We’ll take a bottle of Bollinger, thanks.”

“Perfect,” he waved a hand, “Right this way.”

The host led them to a table against the wall, between two others but with enough space and partitioning to give an air of privacy. Loki took the chair closest to the wall where he could see the door and the entrance to the kitchen, noting that Tony took the one on his left with the second-best view of the room.

“I’ll send our sommelier over with your champagne immediately.” The host handed them their menus and bowed himself away.

“We should get a platter to share with our entrees.” Pepper said as she opened the leather-bound booklet.

“I think we could order everything on the menu and Lokes would still complain he wasn’t full.”

The god pouted. “It is a very short menu.”

“Not what I meant,” Tony shook his head, “Go the lamb shank then – it’s huge, or at least I think it is. I’m usually more interested in the booze.”

“How completely unsurprising.”

 

The staff were very attentive, pouring their champagne and taking their orders before slipping back into the kitchen like phantoms. Tony took a sip of his Bollinger, made an appreciative face and set it down, clasping his hands on the table.

“So, tell us about yourself.”

Loki raised a brow. “What manner of tale are you looking for?”

“It’s traditional for first dates to be a lot like job interviews.”

“Job interviews.” The god echoed flatly.

“Oh right, guess you’ve never really had one of those either. Usually you start by telling us about your family or career, but I guess both of those are taboo subjects.”

“Not necessarily taboo,” Loki muttered, “Merely unpleasant.”

Pepper leaned in and placed a hand over his. “What about hobbies?”

“Hobbies?”

“Pastimes.”

“Oh. Reading, I suppose. My magical studies, obviously.”

“Why did you decide to learn magic?” the redhead asked, taking a sip.

“You act as though it was something I chose.”

Tony frowned sceptically. “Maybe cos you seem pretty enthusiastic about it.”

“I have an affinity for magic, yes, and I enjoy the benefits of its use. But Frigga came to me, not the other way around. She knew I needed magic because I would never fully fit in with the warriors. And I was a child, eager to spend time with my mother, curious about what she could show me, never questioning her motives.”

“She sounds like she cares about you a lot.” Pepper said kindly.

“She is the only one I have never doubted.” Loki gave her a half-hearted attempt at a smile.

“You guys still close?” Tony asked.

“She persuaded me to accept the throne of Asgard when Odin was sleeping and Thor exiled.”

“From what I’ve heard, you didn’t need persuading.” The inventor arched a brow.

“Ah, but I had just learned of my true parentage. I questioned my own right to the crown.”

“She obviously believed you could do it.”

“And I let her down.”

Tony shrugged. “My parents probably would have disapproved of most of the things I’ve done. At least you were only stupid for a couple months.”

“I’m sure Frigga doesn’t judge you for a few bad decisions. Mothers are sensible like that.” Pepper wrinkled her nose.

“I would perhaps feel better if I had a chance to speak to her, but I fear I am too much of a coward to face her disappointment.”

“Give it time. You’ll get there.” Tony patted his shoulder.

“We said we were gonna keep this light.” Pepper sighed.

“It’s not a real first date if you’re not tense and self-conscious, right?”

Loki gave him a wicked grin. “Is it your turn then, to dredge up old failings?”

Tony grabbed his champagne flute. “Christ. Do we have to?”

“It’s not a real first date otherwise.”

 

Tony and Pepper gave him a brief rundown of their childhoods and adolescence, how Pepper came to work at the company, how they first got together. Loki already knew about Iron Man thanks to Clint but Tony himself was more of a mystery, which was strange considering how public he was. Between the two of them, Pepper and Loki managed to coax him into telling stories he didn’t usually share.

The genius rested his arm on the back of his chair, drink bobbing in his hand. “We used to work on this old hot rod. It was Dad’s way of teaching me the trade I guess, but I think I took to it better than he expected. He was always more into chemistry, atoms and transformative properties and stuff, and I was very mechanically minded.”

“What happened when you finished it?” Loki asked.

Tony gave a wry smile. “He bought another one and we started again.”

“That sounds like you, always trying to improve things.” Pepper smiled.

“I imagine your garage in Malibu is full of completed projects then.”

Tony scratched behind his ear, looking away. “Uh, no. I sold them in a fit of resentment or childishness or something when he died. I only kept the first one.”

They were silent for a moment, Pepper looking at him sympathetically. Loki pressed his lips together and then broke into a big, welcoming smile.

“I used to race skiffs in Asgard.”

“Boats?” Tony perked up.

“Not quite. They are capable of flight.”

“Sweet! Were you any good?”

“I was apt enough, certainly better than Thor or Volstagg. But it was only ever in jest anyway – silly bets over tankards of mead or meagre coin. We usually rode instead.”

“I’ve always wanted to learn to ride a horse.” Pepper’s eyes lit up.

“Perhaps I can teach you.”

“Yeah, I’ll pass on that, but you should take your brother. He’d probably love a chance to get all woodsman-y.”

Lok pursed his lips. “Perhaps. It may have to wait until I have explained our situation though.”

“Oh, isn’t that gonna be a fun conversation? Can you do it at the Tower so I can have Jarvis play it back later?”

“No.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

“I am entirely too much fun, Tony.”

He smirked, leaning in to run a hand up the god’s thigh under the table. “I think it’s what I like most about you.”

“Not my divine good looks?”

Pepper raised a hand. “Uh, I appreciate them.”

“Thank you.”

“I appreciate plenty!” Tony protested.

“I look forward to you proving that.” Loki winked.

“You and me both, Magic Man.”

 

Happy dropped them back at the Tower a little giggly and tipsy, hands roaming experimentally in the elevator. The doors opened and Pepper stumbled out, Tony not doing much better as he supported her by the arm, a more sober Loki keeping an eye on them both. They reached the end of the corridor and the god paused.

“Thank you for dinner. It was enjoyable.”

“This is the part where we ask if we can see you again sometime.” Pepper grinned.

“I think I can accommodate you into my busy schedule.” The trickster smirked.

Tony snorted. “Have your people call my people.”

“I had a really lovely time.”

Loki smiled. “And here I thought it was just the champagne.”

She stepped closer, grabbing his lapel for balance, and kissed him. Loki gently closed his hands over Pepper’s hips, holding her steady as he returned it. The redhead pulled away, cupping a hand briefly against Tony’s cheek.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“I’ll be there in a second, babe.” Tony waved.

Pepper disappeared into the dark bedroom. Tony beamed up at the liesmith, hands in his pockets.

“So.”

“So?”

“Think you can tolerate our company on a prolonged basis?”

“I see no reason I can’t.”

“Good. Cos I like havin’ you around.”

He grabbed Loki’s tie and tugged the man’s face down to his, lips slamming against the god’s. Pepper’s kiss had been gentle but Tony was all hands, shoving him back against the door frame. He smoothed a hand down Loki’s waistcoat and broke away, walking backwards.

“Goodnight, Tony.”

“Stay pretty, babe.”

“Sleep well.”

Loki walked into his room and closed the door, loosening his tie with a giddy smile. Not bad for his first Midgardian date.

*****

Bruce was making himself an evening tea when the elevator beeped. The scientist frowned, coming out of the kitchen with his cup and spoon in hand. Tony was stepping out, hands in his pockets, and he smiled almost guiltily when he saw Bruce.

“Hey buddy.”

“Hey Tony. What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you, and I figured it was safer to do it outside of business hours.”

The doctor’s brows shot up. “What kind of conversation are we having here?”

Tony screwed up his face. “The uncomfortable kind.”

“Right,” Bruce looked at his tea, “Maybe you should stay where you are then, just in case?”

“I trust you, Bruce.”

The older man looked dubious but sat on the couch, Tony perching on the edge of an armchair. He clasped his hands between his knees, shoulders hunched forward.

“I’ve got something to tell you, and you’re not gonna like it.”

“Are you sure I need to know then?”

“Yeah. It’s better if I have a chance to explain.”

Bruce tightened his grip on the cup, trying to make his mind as calm and clear as the tea’s surface. “Okay.”

“Pepper and I have feelings for Loki.”

“Why do I get the sense they’re not disgust and loathing?” Bruce smiled wryly.

Tony continued, voice carefully calm. “The three of us have spoken about it and decided to try dating.”

There was an awful silence as Bruce stared at him. His hands clenched, so gradually he didn’t notice until the mug cracked and tea started seeping out. Tony went a bit pale.

“Bruce, let’s take a minute-”

 “Let me see if I got this: you’re sleeping with the guy who tried to kill us all.”

“Not sleeping with – well, there was this one time, it’s actually kinda relevant-”

“Tony!” Bruce roared, slamming a fist on the coffee table so loudly the inventor immediately shut up.

The doctor stood, chest heaving as he took huge breaths and started pacing.

“Bruce, please, just stay calm and listen to me.”

“How could you do this? Jesus why am I even asking, of course you would. You don’t care what he’s done, do you?”

“He’s not the bad guy anymore, Bruce! He was coerced into it, and now he’s got a chance to get away from that.”

“He killed people, Tony! _Lots_ of people, SHIELD agents and innocent civilians and anyone he needed to get what he wanted.”

“Are you saying that a person can be held responsible for deaths they indirectly caused? Because if so, I’m a thousand times worse than Loki – a million. I sold pieces of metal intended to murder, and never once felt bad about it.”

“There’s a difference between selling weapons and setting an army loose.”

“How? How is there a difference? I put lethal force in the hands of people I knew were gonna use it. That’s practically the same thing if you ask me.”

“Have you actually thought about what you’re doing? He’s dangerous, Tony. You can’t trust anything he says or does. You can’t ever believe he’s really switched sides. I thought Pepper at least would remember that but it looks like you’ve both been charmed out of your wits.”

“Bruce,” Tony took a deep breath, “I’m telling you because I think you deserve to know, not because I need advice on my personal life. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to stay in the Tower. We have facilities elsewhere in New York, or LA, half a dozen places. I’d send you anywhere you want and organise a place to stay, and you wouldn’t ever have to see me or Loki again.”

“Why go to all that trouble?” Bruce frowned.

“Because I care about you. I want you to be comfortable.”

The scientist scowled but sat back in his seat, eying the tea on his fingers. “I don’t like it, Tony. I know SHIELD are gonna hate it when they find out, which they will. But I’m not gonna leave because of him – or you. This place...it’s good for me. Besides, sounds like you need someone sensible to watch your back.”

Tony laughed. “Probably.”

He stood, running his hands down the front of his slacks.

“I’ll leave you to it. Send me the bill for the tea cup.”

“You can count on it.”

 

Pepper looked up as Tony bustled in, laying her tablet in her lap. “How did it go?”

“About as well as expected, but at least nobody turned green. Only casualty was a mug.”

“Aww.” She frowned.

“It’s a _mug_ , Pep – or was a mug. We’ll pull through somehow.”

“Do you wanna be a smartass, or do you wanna come over here and cuddle?”

He made a face. “Oooh...tough choice. Can I think it over?”

“Get your butt on this couch.”

“Yes ma’am.” He hurried to sit next to her, the two Midgardians rearranging themselves more comfortably.

“Watcha doin’?” Tony asked.

“Reviewing my schedule.”

“What does it say about tonight?”

“Free as a bird.”

“Good. Let’s marathon stupid sitcoms and stay up way past our bedtime.”

“Tony...”

“Aw come on, Pep. Take a day off.”

“I’m the boss. Unlike some people, I take that seriously.”

Tony twisted his head to see Loki as the god entered. “Lokes! Lokes, you gotta help me convince Pep she works too hard.”

“She does work too hard.” He said bluntly.

“See?”

Pepper sighed. “I’m never gonna get any sleep anyway, am I?”

“Nope. Guess you’ll have to hang out with me. Lokes, wanna watch terrible TV with us?”

“I am otherwise unoccupied.”

Tony stood, tugging Pepper’s arm. “On your feet, missy.”

“Please, allow me.” Loki smiled.

He walked around the couch and picked her up, the redhead squeaking as he carried her into the theatre room.

“Put me down!”

“Apologies, but I am the _mischief_ god.”

“Tony, help!”

“Uh uh, I’m on his side, sweetness.”

She gave a frustrated sigh. “Great. You were right, this being outnumbered thing is bogus.”

“Get used to it, honey.”

*****

_Loki knew this had to be a dream, because he hadn’t known Pepper and Tony when he’d been in The Other’s grasp and yet there they were, laying at the god’s feet with their throats slit like sacrificial lambs. The dagger in his hand felt warm, his thumb rubbing the hilt as blood dripped along its length. The redhead’s face was frozen into a grotesque mask of fear, while Tony stared up at him vacantly._

_Loki knelt, fighting his body the whole way but unable to stop. He raised the blade and jammed it into the edge of the arc reactor housing, levering the device out with a sickening pop. He held the humming light in his hand, its glow turning a darker shade until it was the piercing blue of the Tesseract._

“Loki?”

_He looked down horror-struck at Pepper’s body, but she was still gaping at him exactly the same as before._

“Loki hon, come back to me.”

 _He could hear her, but she wasn’t in the dream – and it_ was _a dream, no matter how genuine it felt. The dead Pepper and Tony sat up, eyes glowing blue, and reached for him. Loki let the real Pepper pull him out of the nightmare, kicking off the clutching hands that snagged on his coat._

He opened his eyes, still out of breath but much calmer than usual after a bad dream. Pepper was on the bed next to him, a hand on his chest as she looked down with concern.

“Hey. You okay?”

“I will be.”

“Do you need anything? Water, warm milk, fresh air?”

“I’m alright.” he said, raising a shaky hand to trace the curve of her neck and reassure himself she wasn’t hurt.

Pepper lay down, wrapping her arm around him, and Loki pulled her head onto his chest so he could stroke her hair. She smelled like expensive perfume, something floral, maybe jasmine. There were other scents too, the clean smell of her nightgown and the vague ozone smell that seemed to attach itself to everything in the Tower. It was soothing, a far cry from the dream’s metallic stink of death and machinery.

When he felt better, or at least more grounded in reality, Loki turned on his side. Pepper moved to face him, arms around his neck.

“Thank you.” The god said.

“My pleasure.” She smiled.

The redhead leaned in and kissed him, pressing her hips and chest flush against his. Loki was surprised for a second before closing a hand over her hip, holding her closer. Pepper’s tongue slipped between his lips, teasing and light, and when he expected her to pull away she snaked a hand down his stomach instead, brushing against his groin.

The god gasped, grip tightening instinctively. Pepper gave a low chuckle, reaching further back to stroke his balls.

“Is that okay?” she asked, smiling like she had no doubts about the answer.

“Uh, it is not entirely unwelcome.” He inhaled sharply as she eased underneath his waistband.

Pepper kissed him, fingers exploring as Loki tried to stay focused. He was supposed to be objecting to this, surely, and yet he was having a hard time remembering why. Eventually he broke the kiss, cupping her face in his hand as he met her gaze squarely, serious this time.

 “What about Tony?” the god asked quietly.

 

“We discussed it and he said it was only fair I have you to myself the first time, since the two of you started without me.”

“Oh. I suppose we did.” He gave a rueful look.

“And I’ve been waiting for my turn ever since.”

“Well then,” he smirked, “It would be rude to keep you in suspense.”

He kissed her, lips soft while he tried to gauge if she wanted demanding or tender Loki. Pepper curled her arms around his neck, holding on tight as she matched his long, languorous kisses. He pressed his hands flat against her sides, sweeping up and down as he settled into the embrace.

They took it slowly, lips just parted at first and then open enough for their tongues to flick out curiously. Pepper nibbled at his lower lip, laughing when he growled in response. Loki cupped her ass with both hands, bringing her hips firmly against his as he ground his growing erection into her crotch. The redhead let her hands wander, feeling out the flat planes of his chest and stomach before curving over the bulge in his trousers.

“You should take this off.” He tugged the strap of her nightgown playfully.

“You have to let me go for a second then.”

“Unacceptable.”

Loki waved a hand and they were both naked, Pepper giggling as he pulled her closer. She felt so small in his hold – even more than Tony had, and much more breakable. He felt a sudden pang of fear; what was he getting himself into? He couldn’t be as short-sighted as Thor, getting mixed up with fragile mortals. Then Pepper looked at him with her pupils blown and her hair mussed around her face, and the god decided the introspection could wait for a less interesting time.

This was the most naked he’d ever seen her, and Loki spent several minutes just exploring her soft curves, mapping them out with his fingers. He noted the ticklish spots near her neck and above her hips, and the flawless unmarked skin of her thighs, and the soft down leading from her belly button to join with the reddish-brown curls covering her mound.

Pepper let him study her patiently, playing with the trickster’s long hair. When he started kissing her again she got on her knees, pushing him back into the pillows. She moved between his legs, looking up mischievously as she wrapped a hand around his hard-on. Loki’s breath caught in his throat as she started stroking, fingers playing along the sensitive ridge of his shaft and rolling over his head. Pepper leaned forward, eyes on his, and licked a delicate stripe upwards, making the god shudder.

The redhead sank down, lips tight and wet around him as she swallowed Loki, tilting her head to take even more. She worked her tongue against him as she sucked, bobbing up and down at a steady, too-slow pace. Loki reached a hand up to fist in her hair and reconsidered, afraid he’d hurt her if he got too distracted. He curled it in the sheets instead, panting as Pepper slid all the way down and stayed there, swallowing around him as she held the trickster. One hand gripped his thigh while the other fondled the velvety skin of his sac, Pepper’s gaze only leaving his when she sped up again.

He couldn’t stand it. She was good certainly, and since it was their first time he wanted to let her keep going if that was what she wanted, but his brain and his body weren’t quite in agreement. Loki felt like it would be rude to interrupt; he felt like he’d go mad if he didn’t. He felt like he didn’t deserve this, and he felt like he wanted more, and he wanted to return the favour. He wanted to lie back and dissolve entirely into pleasure, to close his eyes and focus only on the wet warmth of Pepper’s mouth, and he wanted to have her writhing underneath him whispering his name. In the end, that image won out.

 

Loki tapped Pepper’s shoulder in warning and when she looked up he lifted her on top of him, her legs on either side of his. Loki wrapped an arm around her back, fingers trailing down between them to graze over her core. Pepper moaned, hands gripping at his chest as she angled her hips into the touch. Loki slipped further into the folds, knuckles brushing her swollen clit as he circled her entrance. She was wet but not enough, and he had no patience after his nightmare. He needed her now, needed to know she was safe and here and his.

Loki cast the same spell he’d used on Tony, curling a finger into Pepper’s passage experimentally. She cried out, rocking back against him. Loki withdrew, quickly swirling his sopping fingertip over her button until she was squealing and raking her nails down the top of his arms desperately.

“Are you ready for me, my lady?” he breathed up at her, thighs already flexing in anticipation.

“I don’t think I could get any readier.” She huffed with a laugh, grinding against him.

Loki raised her up, manoeuvring his head against her entrance. His eyes flicked to her face as Pepper took over, slowly sinking onto him. Her mouth dropped open silently, fingers clutching at his stomach, and Loki smiled.

“You are so beautiful.”

“I think your opinion might be biased.” She smirked, the expression giving way to another groan as she shifted further down his cock.

Pepper paused for a moment to adjust and then started moving, rolling her hips slowly. The spell made her so slippery Loki had to keep his hands on her waist to stop himself falling out, the closeness only increasing the friction against her clit. She tipped her head back, hair falling over her shoulders, and gasped. Her hands clenched on his chest, fingers tugging at his skin in a desperate search for something to hold onto. He wrapped his hands around her arms, letting her leverage herself with his shoulders.

There were plenty of spirited women in Asgard, ladies willing and able to flirt viciously. But Loki had found that almost all of them, even the feistiest, wilted a bit when it came to the actual bedroom. Whether they were intimidated by his powers and reputation, or shy about his status, or simply believed a prince wanted his women pliant, they’d all gone a bit timid once he got them alone. Pepper wasn’t like that. She wasn’t rough or urgent in her movements, her expression and soft whimpers still giving off an air of delicacy, but she was every bit as present as him. She was strong, in control. Loki felt smaller just being so close to her, her eyes intense as they gazed down at him in the darkness.

She could have been a goddess, more so than most of the Aesir, calm and commanding. Or a Valkyrie, cool and fierce, bringing warriors to their knees. Pepper smoothed a hand up his neck and Loki moaned. She _wanted_ him.

He lay back, content to let her do whatever she pleased, hands grasping at her hips and thighs as they rolled together in a continuous slow rocking that felt like it might go on forever. He’d be okay with that.

Pepper leaned in closer, speeding up a little as her breath caught in her throat, and Loki reached up to sweep her hair back off her face.

“You are astonishing,” he whispered, “You deserve a crown of stars, an army at your feet.”

“I’ll leave the armies to you and Tony.” She chuckled.

She twitched her hips and cried out, eyes closing.

“Oh, Loki.”

He growled and rolled, holding her against him until her head hit the pillows. Pepper hissed, wrapping her arms and legs tight around him as the god sped up, raising himself to plunge into her. She was so soft and warm and she was everywhere, all around him, closer than he’d been to anyone in so long. Pepper gasped out his name, clutching at his shoulders, wrapping her hands in his hair. Loki murmured, groaning out his pleasure at the feeling of her walls around him, her breasts pressed against his chest.

“Loki, I’m-” Pepper thrust her head back, her neck a long pale line in the half-light, and he kissed it as he slid into her faster.

She gave a stifled cry and stiffened, body shuddering against his as she curled forward, legs trying to hold him still inside her on reflex. The muscles of her core grasped at him and Loki howled, straightening his arms as he emptied himself into her.

The god panted, eyes clenched against the hot white flashes through his brain. When his climax faded, they were both breathless and covered in sweat. Pepper smiled up at him and his chest ached at how perfect she looked, cheeks flushed, hair half-tangled. The god pulled out gently, falling onto the mattress beside her and wrapping an arm around the human’s waist. Pepper snuggled back into his hold, pulse racing under her skin.

“Wow.”

“I trust I have not disappointed you?”

“God no.”

Loki snickered and Pepper gave his chest an ineffectual backhand. He held her closer, kissing her hair.

“Pepper, I do not know what to say-”

“You don’t have to say anything, okay? You said you don’t do the emotion thing well, so I’ll just read between the lines until you’re ready to give it a shot.”

“I want to try.” He insisted.

“Okay.”

“I am…grateful to you. For giving me a chance.”

The redhead turned in his arms, smiling as she kissed his cheek. “It’s what you deserve.”

“Perhaps.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll convince you.”

“Yes,” he smiled ruefully, “I have a feeling you will.”


	9. Chapter 9

Tony raised a brow as Pepper breezed into their room wrapped in a towel, her hair damp against her neck. “Good morning, Miss Potts.”

She stuck her tongue out at his teasing tone and the inventor laughed, running a hand over the sheets.

“I take it things went well?”

She beamed at him as she took a dress off its hanger. “Amazing.”

Tony threw himself back, still laughing, and she threw a shoe that bounced off the pillow next to him.

“What?”

“Cut that out!”

“Um, no? First off, you laughed at me after I slept with Loki, so I think I’m justified in poking a little fun. Second, you have that stupidly blissful expression on your face. It’s goddamn adorable.”

“Well…yeah.” She admitted, pulling on her underwear.

“And our delicate divinity – he’s bouncing off the walls too?”

“I don’t know about bouncing. That’s a bit undignified for him. But he seemed to enjoy himself.”

“Awesome. My patience is running pretty thin, Pep. The sooner we’re all naked and rolling around together, the better.”

She rolled her eyes, sliding the dress up over her hips. “That one-track mind of yours...”

“What? You’ve been there now. You know what I’m missin’.”

“Well I’m certain you won’t have to wait too much longer.” She walked over and kissed his forehead on the way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Tony chuckled to himself again and bounded out of bed, whistling as he tugged on some bright red boxers and an open robe. He headed for the kitchen, leaning on the doorway to watch as Loki made himself tea. He wasn’t concentrating very well though, eyes on the window with a sly half-smile that could almost be called dreamy.

Tony would protest later that he couldn’t help it, and that everyone involved should have known his self-control was negligible at best. He strode across the room, Loki looking up at the sound just in time for the smaller man to clamp his hands on either side of the god’s face and kiss him hard. He shoved the mug out of the way quickly, turning fully into the embrace as Tony forced his lips apart, tongue warm and wet in his mouth. Loki brought his hands up to twist in the short length of the other man’s hair, backing away to catch his breath with a gasp.

“Good morning.”

Tony smiled, growling as he swooped in again. Loki didn’t resist, tugging the Midgardian flush against him, a hand roaming down to squeeze his ass. That only lasted for a second before Tony’s squirming threatened to tip them both over, and the prince grabbed him by the legs and hefted him onto the edge of the counter. Tony wasted no time wrapping himself as completely around Loki as possibly, lips practically glued together. Loki pulled back, resting his forehead against the man’s, slightly short of breath.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was just happy to see you.”

He laughed, the throaty, velvety sound making something in Tony’s crotch twinge with interest. “I can stand to be greeted so warmly more often.”

“I’ll make a note.”

 

The god kissed him and Tony surrendered his control, letting the Jotunn direct their movements. Loki clasped a hand at the base of his skull firmly, mouth slow and sensuous as his tongue tentatively swept over Tony’s. By the time they parted, the inventor was limp in his hold, his expression probably rivalling Pepper’s for dumb contentment.

“So!” he said perkily, “Plans for tonight?”

“I can think of a few.” Loki purred, squeezing his legs.

“I like your enthusiasm, but I meant the G-rated kind.”

“As usual, my schedule is wide open.”

“Then maybe you, me and Pep can play some board games. You know, Cluedo, Monopoly…Twister.” He waggled his brows.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Right! Intergalactic space prince. Trust me, it’ll be fun.”

Loki’s mouth quirked sceptically but he leaned in and kissed Tony again without comment, teeth nipping at the mortal’s bottom lip.

“Sir, Master Odinson is here to see Master Loki.”

“Shit.” Tony sighed, pulling away.

Loki winked and took a step back. “I suppose I should intercept him before he walks in and gets the wrong impression.”

“Yeah. I’ll be in the workshop if you wanna swing by later; otherwise I’ll see you tonight for games and stuff.”

“I shall drag you from your projects if you are late.”

“Deal.”

He jumped down off the counter and headed out, hand sweeping over Loki’s side as he passed. The god bit his cheek, working to get the grin off his face so he could compose himself enough to greet Thor.

When he felt calmer, he stepped into the main room. “Morning, brother.”

“Good morning,” the blond frowned, “You seem cheery.”

“Why should I be glum? The day is temperate, I have had my breakfast, and there is no one currently trying to manipulate or murder me.”

“Ah, yes. Would you like me to stay or go? I do not wish to intrude on your, ah, good mood.”

Loki shrugged. “Stay. I fear if I have no one to talk at, I may begin ranting to myself like a lunatic. Have you eaten?”

“Aye.”

“Shall we sit outside then?” Loki waved at the glass and the deck door swung open.

“It is pleasant.” Thor agreed, still regarding Loki warily. Perhaps he thought the trickster was plotting to push him off the tower.

Loki didn’t really care, too caught up in his own thoughts to pay much mind to Thor. Let his brother run in aimless circles trying to figure him out; Loki was busy with his recollections of Pepper’s soft strawberry hair between his fingers, the way her lips parted when she gasped, and the glorious metal and cologne smell of Tony’s neck against his face. The god wasn’t usually the sort of person to get distracted by carnal dalliances, but Tony and Pepper were so...different. They made him feel things the women in Asgard hadn’t.

 

He glanced at Thor as they sat together on the deck, facing the skyline, and realised perhaps his brother might actually have a useful opinion for once.

“Thor, how would you compare your relations with Lady Jane to those with the Aesir ladies?”

The blond’s cheeks turned rosy red as his lips squirmed around awkwardly. He kept his eyes on his lap as he answered. “I don’t know what you mean, brother-”

“Yes you do. You used to brag to Fandral and Volstagg all the time about the women you were bedding.”

“Maids, yes!” he exclaimed, “Townswomen at the taverns. I would never have jeopardised a lady’s honour.”

“Thor,” Loki drawled, expression caustic, “I am not a simpleton.”

The thunderer shrugged, mumbling. “Perhaps there were one or two.”

“Who dreamed of being Asgard’s queen, yes. But you never felt anything more than momentary passion for them?”

Thor shook his head. “I knew what Father expected of me. And I had other things on my mind, like glory and combat.”

“And with Lady Jane?”

“I feel I may love her.”

“You haven’t known her very long.”

Thor smiled, leaning back in his chair. “I do not think that matters, Loki. I think when it is the right person, time means nothing. What could you learn about each other in a month or a year that would change that kind of connection?”

“You mean you feel she is a kindred soul?”

“I would not say that – there are many differences in our nature. But I think perhaps we complement each other.”

“Like Odin and Frigga.” Loki muttered, running a hand over his collarbone idly.

“Yes.” Thor smiled.

“And that affection you feel for her changes the swiving?”

“Loki!”

“Stop avoiding the question, we’re both adults.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you so curious, brother?”

The darker god pursed his lips in mock innocence. “Am I not curious by reputation? It would be stranger if I weren’t asking – particularly since I so love taunting you, Thor.”

The older man’s face mellowed into a resigned sigh. “That is true.”

“So?”

“Yes. It is different.”

“Special in some way?”

“Enough that I do not wish to cheapen it by discussing the matter.”

“Ah, but I am not one of your vulgar shield-brothers. I am your kin. A sympathetic ear for your troubles or musings.”

 

Thor still looked unsettled but Loki gave his best, most welcoming smile, and the prince relaxed a little.

“When I lie with Jane...I cannot begin to describe it. It goes beyond mere flesh – though that is pleasing enough too. I feel I can be open with her, and she with me. I feel we belong to one another. I feel a sense of safety and calm I have never found with anyone else.”

Loki pouted, clasping his hands over his stomach. “When I pursued the noblewomen, it was for the sport of the seduction, the exchange of banter and tricks. And once I was in their bed, they abandoned the game and I lost interest.”

“And now?” Thor prodded gently, “Is there someone you might...care for?”

Loki scowled. “No.”

“Because there would be nothing wrong with that if you did.”

The mischief god avoided his gaze. He shouldn’t play completely dumb, given that in a few weeks he would probably need to explain the situation with Pepper and Tony to his brother anyway. But he wasn’t ready to say it yet.

“I _may_ have an interest in someone, yes. I do not know if ‘care’ is the right word. But they are...stimulating.”

“Challenging?” Thor smirked.

“Indeed. But there is an aspect I am unfamiliar with,” he struggled for the words, “A supportive side. Acceptance. They make me feel as though I could have a place here, regardless of what I have done in the past.”

“That is good. I am glad to hear you have someone you can share things with.”

“I did not say anything about sharing.”

“It can be good to have a Midgardian point of view on things,” Thor continued over his objection, “Jane often opens my eyes to problems I had never noticed.”

“Do you not fear that she is mortal, and breakable? She could be snatched from you at any moment by a freak accident or violent hand, or taken when she is older and sickened, and you will be left alone.”

“Aye, that is most likely, unless Idunn is kind enough to intervene. But I too could die young, Loki. We cannot know the Norn’s plans for us, and I would rather have as many years with Jane as I can, than stay away and never have her at all.”

He considered it for a moment, still not sure Thor’s reasoning was sound. Loki was used to pulling away from people when it looked like he might get hurt. Letting himself be vulnerable was a foreign concept, but then maybe he’d never had something good enough to weigh against the bad before, something worth getting hurt over.

“Are you going to tell me who has captured your attention?” Thor teased.

“Not presently.”

“But you will?”

He nodded. “When I have had time to think about things.”

“That is wise. So much has happened to you in such a short time, brother,” Thor frowned at the horizon, “You should not rush into anything until you feel better about your own self.”

“When did you become a sage, brother?”

Thor winked. “I’m older and wiser than you.”

Loki snorted, lazing back in his chair. “Tell me more then. Further my emotional education and tell me how it feels to maybe be in love.”

Thor grinned and started describing the first time he spent alone with Jane, and for once Loki didn’t feel like throwing up. He certainly didn’t love Pepper or Tony, but he did feel something for them, something protective and a tiny bit possessive and definitely hungry. He kept thinking back to his nightmare, how it had felt to see them both dead by his hand, the emptiness and despair of it. He cared. He _cared_ , and it was terrifying, and while he’d never admit that to Thor he was happy to let the other man teach him better ways to handle it.

After all, they were both sort of fumbling their way through this ‘dating’ thing. They might as well trade tips.

 

Thor talked about Jane, and Loki tried to open up a bit about Pepper and Tony without giving too much away, and the two princes discovered that they both had questions they didn’t quite know the answers to, which required a lot of Googling and Youtubing and watching what Midgardians called ‘romance’ in a fact-finding mission. Loki conjured them lunch and endless snacks while Thor spun theories, only to have his brother shoot the more ridiculous ones down immediately. By the time Pepper finished work they’d been entrenched in the lounge room for hours.

“Hey!” she smiled brightly at Thor, “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Loki and I are investigating Midgardian courting customs.” He said proudly.

“Really? Any particular reason?”

The look she turned on Loki was pure gleeful mischief, all sultry smirk and wicked glint in her eyes. He tried to keep a straight face as she bit her bottom lip enticingly.

“Thor wants to know more about Lady Jane’s expectations.”

“Why doesn’t he just ask her?”

“Perhaps he doesn’t want to look weak or stupid.”

Thor nodded. “In Asgard, men are supposed to follow certain etiquette. I do not want to disappoint Jane by mistake and Loki-”

“Is helping.” He spat.

“Yes.”

“I suppose it’s a noble thought, but I still think you should just talk to her. Jane probably isn’t into some of the more dramatic romantic gestures in these movies.”

“I shall keep it in mind.” Thor said gravely.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Pepper asked, looking at Loki.

“Tony expressed an interest in playing games tonight.”

“Well Thor could join – four’s a good even number for teams anyway. If that’s okay with both of you?”

Thor very carefully didn’t look at his brother, but Loki nodded. “It is agreeable.”

“Thor?”

“I should be glad to join you, Lady Pepper.”

“Cool. I’ll organise dinner.”

She headed for the kitchen, passing the couch, and stopped to squeeze Loki’s shoulder. It was discreet but it was there, and he smiled to himself as she walked off.

*****

“I’ve decided what I want to do.” Loki announced.

Tony dragged his tongue over his teeth, cutlery hovering over his plate. “You wanna be more specific, or...”

“We spoke of study, to fill my time so you are free to do your own things.”

“Yeah,” Pepper nodded, “You thought of something?”

“I should like to take cooking classes. Your Midgardian cuisine interests me with its many variations, and the chemistry-like aspect reminds me of magic. And since Pepper and yourself tend to work long hours, it would be nice if I could take care of supper and not rely so much on ordering in.”

“That’s really thoughtful, Loki. But you can study anything you like, regardless of us.” The redhead assured him.

“No, I am happy to learn. I feel the subject will take a long time to master, so it will keep me busy, and I can run my experiments by you for feedback.” He smiled.

Tony knocked the end of his fork on the table. “I’m in favour.”

Loki’s smile turned a tad bittersweet. “Besides, I shall live for centuries. I have time to study other things later.”

Pepper looked at Tony pensively. “Okay, well there are lots of classes run in the city, or we could hire someone to come here? I’m sure there are plenty of chefs who’d appreciate the slower pace.”

“Depends on whether Lokes wants to hang around with people or not.” Tony turned to him.

The god made a face. “I...would prefer to practice in private.”

“Cool. I’ll have Jarvis pull together some names and you can pick.”

“Thank you.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s seriously not a big deal. I told you, anything you want, all you have to do is ask.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but...” Loki took a breath to steel himself, “It is a hard one for me to understand.”

Pepper put her hand over his, stroking lightly. “That’s okay, honey. We know you’re not used to stuff. Tony likes to spend money on the people he cares about because he’s not so great with the talking about feelings thing either.”

“Hey!” the inventor pouted, “I try.”

“Yeah, you do, but you’ve still got a way to go.”

Tony kept looking at his plate glumly, and Pepper laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Do you have any special requests for Loki? I mean, if he’s going to be learning recipes to use on us.”

“Ooh!” Tony immediately brightened up, smile huge, “Yeah. Those floating pavlova island things.”

The god made a sceptical face. “Why do I get the feeling they are extremely complicated?”

“Because it’s Tony?”

“Hey!”

 

They finished dinner and cleared the table. Pepper yawned as she closed the dishwasher, glancing at her watch.

“Wow, I didn’t realise it was that late.”

“You got held up at the office longer than usual.” Tony pointed out.

“Yeah. I had to go over the last details for the benefit with Teddy. I gotta hit the hay.”

“Guess I’ll come too then. Lokes?”

He blinked at Tony, looking between them as they watched him expectantly. “I suppose I shall retire.”

“No, I meant are you coming with us?”

“With you?” he frowned.

“The bed’s big enough, and it seems silly you sleeping across the hall by yourself – especially since one of us usually ends up over there anyway.”

“But that is your room.” Loki pursed his lips.

“Well it can be our room, if you’re comfortable with that. You don’t have to move your clothes and stuff in if you don’t want to, or you can if you like, but you’re definitely welcome, Lokes.”

Pepper gave him an encouraging smile and he bit the inside of his cheek. It was one thing to wake up form a nightmare with someone next to him. It was another to share a bed with multiple other people, without the excuse of needing comfort.

“I would not want to disturb you, with my tendency to dream.”

“We get woken up anyway. And you might not dream as much if we’re there from the get-go.” Tony said insistently.

Pepper took his hands. “I know this is a big deal for you. We’re not trying to rush you into anything – this isn’t about sex, not yet. It would just be nice to sleep together.”

He nodded. It did actually make him less nervous, knowing that they weren’t asking purely to get into his pants. It felt nice too, to have his presence wanted.

“Very well. I shall think further on whether I want to maintain my own room, but I will gladly spend my nights with you two.”

“Cool. Awesome. Excellent.”

“Yes, thank you Tony,” Pepper rolled her eyes, shoving him towards the door, “Go change.”

Loki trailed after them hesitantly, still not sure. It wasn’t necessarily a safety issue – he didn’t expect either human to try to smother him in his sleep – but it felt strange to have people who wanted to be close to him, and for him to allow it. He didn’t think it was possible he could screw up something as simple as sleeping, but he was afraid anyway.

Loki changed into his sleeping things the normal, non-magical way, taking his time as he tried to gather his thoughts. It would be fine. It was no different to Tony and Pepper sleeping in his bed. He wasn’t intruding on anyone’s territory; he’d been invited.

He finally got up the nerve to cross the hall and opened the door halfway, shielding himself behind the wood. Pepper was already in bed, Tony standing in the bathroom doorway brushing his teeth, his reactor glowing softly through his singlet. He nodded at the god and wandered back to the sink. Pepper pulled back the blankets next to her and patted the mattress.

“Come here.”

Loki stepped into the room properly and closed the door with a faint click, padding over to the bed. Pepper was on the side closest to the window, and Loki climbed under the blankets to settle approximately in the middle. It was a pretty big bed though, king size or more, and it didn’t feel cramped as the redhead nestled against him.

Tony emerged from the bathroom a minute later, walking around the bed. “Jarvis, lights.”

The window went dark and opaque as the overhead bulbs slowly dimmed down to nothing, Tony getting in on Loki’s other side and pulling the bedding up over them both. The genius snuggled into the pillows a bit to get comfortable, arm falling loosely over Loki’s waist.

Loki stared at the ceiling, the warmth of his two companions on either side, their soft breathing close to his ears and their distinct scents surrounding him. It was...nice. Nicer than he’d imagined. Maybe he could get used to this.

 

Loki woke up gradually, letting himself drift in that place halfway between sleep and awake. Soft, warm hands were wrapped around him and stroking his arms, his face, his hair. It was entirely too pleasant to ruin by waking up.

Lips pressed against his cheek. “Good morning.”

“Hmm,” he snuffled, opening his eyes reluctantly, “Is it?”

There was a quiet huff of a laugh. “You tell us.”

The god smiled. He was lying on his side facing the door, Pepper pressed against his back, Tony facing him with a sleepy smirk.

“It seems promising.”

The other man chuckled, wriggling closer. “Only promising?”

“It’s too early to tell.”

Pepper pressed a line of kisses along his shoulder and then leaned over to kiss Tony. “I have to get ready, so I’ll leave you two to your cuddling.”

“You should stay a little longer. The company won’t implode if you’re a few minutes late.”

She shook her head, extricating herself from the tangle of limbs and standing. “Sorry boys. I have too much to get done.”

“Loki, can’t you magic it away?” Tony pouted.

“No,” Pepper held up a finger, “No cheating.”

“It’s not cheating.” The god protested, but she’d already gone into the bathroom and closed the door.

“Oh well, looks like we’ll just have to go back to sleep without her.” Tony sighed melodramatically, wrapping himself tighter around Loki.

“ _More_ sleep? Do you not have a thousand and one ideas blooming in your head, waiting to be put into action?”

“A thousand’s a bit of an exaggeration. Maybe two hundred.”

Loki snorted.

“But they can wait. I’d rather chill out with you for a bit.”

“Very well.”

Loki closed his eyes, listening absentmindedly to the sound of Pepper running the shower, the steady thrum of the arc reactor too quiet for mortals to hear. He didn’t have anywhere else to be or anything to do but lie curled up with Tony and relax. It was almost frustratingly uncomplicated.

Eventually the water stopped and Pepper came in to dress, Loki watching unabashed, especially when he realised Tony was doing the same thing. She looked up as she buckled her shoe strap and shook her head.

“Boys.”

“What?” Tony protested, “We’re just admiring you.”

“And congratulating ourselves.” Loki snickered.

 

She rolled her eyes and turned away, pretending to ignore them as she finished getting ready. Tony yawned and stretched his arms above his head, rolling out of Loki’s embrace.

“Jarv, you got that list?”

“Yes sir. There are twenty chefs on the East Coast with sufficient qualifications to match your criteria.”

Twenty holographic profiles popped up in the air above the bed, each showing a photo of the chef and a short description of their training and style.

“Cool. You after anything in particular, Lokes?”

The god chewed his lip. “I do not know.”

“Do you want to start with something similar to Asgardian food or totally different?” Pepper asked.

“Good question.” Tony pointed at her.

“Different, I suppose.”

“Jarvis, can you narrow it down to Asian and maybe South American?”

The photos winked out and rearranged themselves into a smaller square of nine.

“Alright...” Tony scanned the profiles, “Japanese, Chinese, Thai...do you like chilli?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hmm.”

“Maybe you should ask Bruce?” Pepper suggested, “He spent lots of time in Asia. He might have a better idea what would be a good place for you to start.”

Loki grimaced slightly. “I prefer not to bother him.”

“You’ll be fine. He doesn’t bite.”

Loki grumbled under his breath as she leaned down to kiss him and then Tony.

“Be good, boys.”

“Never.” The billionaire beamed smugly.

She walked out, waving as she closed the door behind her, and Tony turned to the god.

“She’s right. You should talk to Bruce.”

“The doctor and I don’t really get along-”

“All the more reason to do it.”

Loki sighed. “You are not going to give up on this, are you?”

“Not really. Stubborn’s kinda my specialty.”

“Fine. I shall talk to Bruce.”

“There you go! You might make a new friend.”

“I sincerely doubt it.”

“But you’ll try, for me and Pep?”

Loki looked at his hopeful expression and sighed internally. By the Norns, when did he start caring what other people thought?

“For you, because Bruce is your companion.”

“You’re the best, babe.” Tony kissed him.

“But I think I shall require more of those kisses to prepare myself for his ire.”

Tony chuckled naughtily. “I think I can manage that.”

 

Whatever he’d said to Tony, and however many kisses and ass grabs there had been afterwards, it was a nervous Loki who walked into Bruce’s lab with his hands clenched against his thighs. The scientist was bent over a tray of seemingly identical Petri dishes with a pen in one hand, tapping it against the edge of the bench.

“I’m sorry to disturb you.” Loki started, cutting the sentence off awkwardly.

Bruce looked up, frowning as he straightened. “It’s fine. What’s up?”

“I have decided to study Midgardian cooking while I am here, and Pepper and Tony thought you might be able to advise me on the different types of Eastern fare.”

His dark brows crept upwards. “You came to ask me about food?”

“If that’s alright. As I said, I don’t wish to interrupt.”

“It’s...not what I expected.”

Loki almost winced, certain from Bruce’s tone he was about to be dismissed.

“What are the options?”

The god blinked in surprise and came a bit closer to the bench. “Jarvis, will you show us the list please?”

The AI pulled up the pictures again and Bruce glanced over them, pushing his specimens to one side.

“Do you have any experience in the kitchen?”

“Not particularly. We were taught enough to fend for ourselves in the wild, but the palace staff provided most of our meals.”

“Do Asgardians eat a lot of seafood?”

“Some fish. Eel. None of these shellfish type creatures you seem to have here.”

“How are you with spices?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay. I think Thai is gonna be a few too many flavours for you to handle straight away, because they tend to favour really hot seafood-based curries. Personally I don’t think I’ve ever tried good authentic Korean, so I can’t advise you on that. But a lot of these others are pretty straightforward, just soups or curries or meat in different sauces.”

“What do you suggest?”

“If you’re interested in trying lots of very strong spices, go Indian. Otherwise, I’d say Vietnamese. It’s got some interesting cultural history thanks to the French influence, it’s simple enough, and it’s tasty.”

Loki tapped the image of the Vietnamese chef and it expanded, the other cards disappearing.

“Have you thought about mixing it up though?” Bruce asked, “Alternating between something like this and, I dunno, Italian? Cos you’ll get sick of eating the same stuff all the time.”

“I hadn’t considered it, but I procure another teacher if this one proves too monotonous.”

“Alright. Well, good luck I guess.”

Loki nodded. “Thank you.”

Bruce raised a shoulder dismissively and turned back to his samples. Loki headed for the door and paused.

“Would you like to join me for lessons? Not necessarily all the time, but when you have a free afternoon, perhaps?”

“I dunno. Not sure cooking’s my thing.”

“Just a thought.” Loki said softly, turning away again. Of course Bruce wouldn’t want to be alone with him and some stranger. But at least he’d given it a shot, and he was sure Tony would have appreciated the effort.

“I might pop by. Take advantage of the free food.”

He smiled over his shoulder, Bruce returning it weakly. “Of course. As you said, Tony and Pepper will surely grow sick of sampling my creations.”

“Yeah. It probably won’t kill me to help out.”

“I shall let you know when I need your assistance.” Loki headed back to the elevator with a grin.

Progress.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was on the couch, his head in his book, when a white square card obscured the pages.

“What is this?” he took it, looking up at Tony.

“Your invite to the charity benefit tomorrow.”

“You wish me to attend?”

“Of course. You got a suit?” he asked teasingly.

Loki gave him a withering look and read the invitation. The charity’s logo was in one corner, Stark Industries’ in the other. It was addressed to Thomas, but someone had crossed it out with a pen and written ‘Loki’ above it, complete with a little smiley face.

“You realise this is tomorrow.”

Tony raised his brows expectantly. “Yeah?”

“Some notice would have been nice.”

The inventor snorted. “Come on, like you didn’t already know you were totally invited. And it’s not like you need time to shop for an outfit.”

“I do not assume anything when it comes to you.” The god answered stiffly.

Tony frowned, sitting on the arm of his chair. “Lokes, you know that we always want you around, right?”

He gave a half-heartedly shrug and turned back to his book. Tony snatched it out of his hands and Loki hissed, scowling at him.

“I’m sorry, I believe we made an agreement to discuss things that bothered us as soon as they happened.”

The trickster’s glare deepened for a second and then he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, looking away. “It would have been nice to be asked, rather than invited as an afterthought.”

Tony clucked his tongue and slid onto the floor, crouching between Loki’s legs. “You’re not an afterthought, alright? You’re never an afterthought. Maybe I was a bit slack and didn’t tell you about the invite back when your name was first put on the list, but I guess I just assumed you’d want to come.”

“Which you shouldn’t. I could have my own engagements.” Loki sniffed.

Tony nodded slowly. “You’re right. I should have asked.”

There was a pause, the god softening slightly as his wounded pride got a little less bruised.

“Loki.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to accompany me and Pepper to the charity benefit tomorrow night?”

“I’ll have to check my schedule.” He smirked.

Tony laughed, jumping up into his lap. “Bullshit you will!”

Loki chuckled, running a finger along the human’s jaw. “Well, I may be available. For you.”

“Just me?” Tony murmured, rubbing his nose against Loki’s.

“And Pepper.”

“Oh, obviously.”

“Besides,” Loki sat back, “I find it rather amusing playing a Midgardian. So you may mark ‘Thomas’ as attending.”

Tony grinned triumphantly and offered Loki his book, but the god placed it on the side table instead and curled his hands over Tony’s waist. His lips sought Tony’s, torsos pressed together as the inventor wriggled forward in his lap.

“I think I have found a more diverting pastime.”

*****

Loki woke up on the edge of the bed, Tony sprawled almost diagonally between Pepper and the Jotunn, arms against Loki’s face. The god sighed and nudged him over, rolling to spoon the smaller man and reclaim some space. He wondered for the fifth or sixth time how someone so small could take up so much room in the giant bed.

There was a low buzz behind him and Loki glanced over his shoulder, grabbing his phone. He unlocked it and opened the new message.

_Miss Phan is downstairs – Jarvis_

Loki felt a quiver that might have been excitement or nerves or both, and untangled himself from Tony. He slipped out of the room and across the hall into his own, walking into the bathroom to splash his face at the sink.

“Jarvis, send her up.”

“Right away, Master Loki.”

He dressed in an instant, plain jeans and a t-shirt that he didn’t mind getting dirty, and brushed his hair back before tying it into a topknot. It wouldn’t do to have the long strands fall into the food.

Loki crept silently to the elevator and rode down two floors to the empty apartment Tony had suggested for his lessons. His teacher had been officially cleared by security, but Loki didn’t want them taking up the penthouse kitchen obtrusively, and he didn’t want the noise to disturb anyone else. Pepper had helped make sure everything in the guest kitchen was up to scratch, and the fridge and pantry were as stocked as they could be.

He waited by the elevator doors for only a minute before they opened again. A short but strong-looking woman stepped out, a large crate balanced on her hip. She wore a white shirt and black pants, and comfortable looking canvas flats. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun at the base of her neck, and she had a tough air about her that Loki liked.

“Miss Phan, I’m pleased to meet you.”

“Mr Loki?” she offered a hand which he shook politely, “Lucy will be fine.”

“May I assist you with that?” he gestured at the box.

“I’ve got it.”

“Very well. The kitchen is this way.”

He let her lead, the chef’s eyes raking over the space as she entered, nodding with approval at the various appliances.

“Good.”

She put the box down on the counter and started unpacking it, pulling out several different ingredients and then an apron that she handed to Loki before tying on her own.

“They made me sign a lot of confidentiality forms before I took this job, Mr Loki.”

“It’s just Loki.”

She nodded once and went to the sink to wash her hands. “I don’t know who you are to Tony Stark, and I don’t really care. But I need you to follow my instructions, understood?”

“Naturally. You are the expert, after all.”

“Hmm. I am told you have no cooking experience?”

“I can skin and roast small game, and I can use the espresso machine.”

Lucy regarded him for a moment, trying to gauge if he was serious, then gave another of her curt nods and nudged him towards the running water with her elbow. Loki took the cue and scrubbed his hands and forearms well, flicking off the excess moisture.

“Today we are going to start with pho. It is a simple broth soup with noodles. Show me your chopping boards.”

 

Loki helped her navigate the cupboards until they had pots and boards and knives. Lucy filled the large pot with water and set it on the hob, unwrapping a parcel that turned out to be beef bones with scraps of meat still attached. She set them in the water and then opened a small bag of onion and garlic, pushing the bigger bulbs towards Loki.

“Show me how you hold the knife.”

He arched a brow but picked it up, letting it hover over the onion.

“Good control. Chop off the ends.”

Once he’d satisfied Lucy that he wasn’t going to cut off his fingers, she put him to work peeling the onion and garlic. She took the whole pieces and put them in a metal pan, taking a small blowtorch from her bag to char the outsides before she threw them in the soup.

Loki decided he liked her brusque attitude. She was careful to keep up a commentary of what she was doing as she did it, explaining all the different spices she was using and where they came from, telling him why the broth needed to be kept at a certain heat and how long it had to brew. He was tasked to stand over it and skim away anything that floated to the top while she cut thin slices of beef to add later.

The broth took hours, but in that time Loki got a full oral history on noodles and their many variations and recipes, as well as a few more approving nods.

“Tony says you have your own restaurant in the city?” he said.

Lucy nodded.

“Well I appreciate you taking the time to teach me then. I know you must be terribly busy.”

She raised one shoulder in a dismissive shrug. “I have good staff. I trust them to keep an eye on things. And I was curious – how many people get a personal call from Tony Stark?”

“You’d be surprised, actually. He likes to throw his prestige around.”

She snorted and Loki grinned.

“You don’t seem the type to be overly starstruck by him anyway.”

“As I said, I was curious.”

“But you don’t have questions about me?”

“Just because I know better than to pry, does not mean I am not puzzling you out regardless.” She flashed a smug smile.

“And what have you decided so far?”

“You are important to Stark, a close friend, though I got the impression he doesn’t have many.”

“He prefers his robots.”

Lucy grunted noncommittally. “I know how he feels.”

“What about me? Do you think I can make myself into a passable chef?”

“You seem to understand contrasting flavours. Your knife technique is good, and in time it could be flawless. We have yet to test your frying skills though.” She sniffed critically.

He bit back a smile. “I’ll try not to disappoint you.”

 

When they were almost done Lucy directed him to get bowls, and Loki paused with his hands in the cutlery drawer.

“Jarvis, would you invite Dr Banner to join us?”

“Certainly, sir.”

Lucy looked at him quizzically as he put noodles in the bottom of the three bowls. Loki smiled.

“I have asked an impartial judge to perform a taste test. He is a huge fan, apparently.”

“We’ll see. Measure out the fish sauce.”

Loki followed the last of her instructions, ladling broth and meat into the bowls. Lucy took two out into the dining area and Loki brought the third, glancing uncertainly at the elevator. What if Bruce had changed his mind?

“I guess we’ll start.” He smiled tightly at the little chef.

There was a soft sliding of metal and the doors opened, Bruce looking a little ruffled with his hands in his pockets.

“I’m not too late, am I?”

“Not at all. Doctor Bruce Banner, this is my tutor Lucy Phan.”

“Hi.” Bruce ducked his head shyly, taking a seat.

The chef nodded and Loki winked at Bruce. “Don’t take it personally, she’s not a big talker.”

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Bruce joked.

The scientist picked up his spoon and took a sip, Loki suddenly nervous. Why should he care what Bruce thought anyway? He was a thousand years old. He didn’t need anyone’s approval on _soup_.

“This is really good,” Bruce smiled, “Kudos to the chef. Both of you.”

Loki brightened, glancing at Lucy. She swallowed thoughtfully, nodding.

“Not bad. Very clear. Tad too much ginger.”

He winced. “I thought I measured a little heavy-handed.”

“It’s not noticeable – I mean, not for me anyway.” Bruce assured him.

“It’s very good for a beginner.” Lucy agreed.

“I had an excellent guide.” He bowed his head.

Bruce curled his lip wryly. “I didn’t realise you were capable of listening to other opinions.”

Loki’s mouth twitched. “I can follow, when I have faith in my leader.”

“Did you make the noodles yourself?”

Lucy shook her head for him. “We’re starting slow.”

“I believe our next lesson is Monday, if you wanted to stop by again.”

“I might have to, if it turns out you’re actually decent in the kitchen.”

“Let us all keep our fingers crossed.”

Lucy snorted, shaking her head.

 

“How was cooking class?” Tony asked as he straightened his cufflinks.

Loki smiled. “There are some leftovers in the fridge if you’d like to find out for yourself.”

“I might take you up on that. Charity ball finger food isn’t gonna help me stay relatively sober.”

“Relatively?”

Tony chuckled. “Pep doesn’t like me getting to slurring point, but I gotta do something to pass the time, right? You should get ready before she starts fussing.”

“I am just about to bathe.” Loki sauntered into the bedroom properly, walking up behind Tony to wrap his arms around the man’s waist, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“This feels...unproductive.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Loki smirked as his hand swept lower to cup Tony’s crotch.

Pepper walked in hurriedly, raising a brow. “Are you two ready?”

“See? Told you.” Tony stuck his tongue out.

“I was on my way to the bathroom.” The trickster protested.

“Good, you can come with me then.” She took his hand, tugging him towards the door.

“I like the sound of that.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “I’ll be doing my hair, perv.”

“Ah, so you merely wish to watch me undress instead?”

“Maybe a little.” She winked.

Loki stopped her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Everything is going to be perfect tonight, yes? Do not worry so.”

“This event is a really big deal for the relief fund.”

“And I know if you were involved, it will go off flawlessly.”

“Thank you.” She sighed.

He kissed her nose. “My pleasure.”

“Now get your cute butt in the shower.”

“As you desire.”

Pepper took a seat at the vanity, taking out a tub of pins and her hairbrush as Loki stripped off. He ran the water, sticking a hand underneath as he waited for it to warm up and smirking as her eyes raked over him.

“We shall never arrive on time if you cannot concentrate.”

“Shush you.” She sniffed, pulling her hair back off her face.

Loki chuckled and climbed in, letting the water flow over his back. In truth he could be dressed in an instant, so there was no chance he’d be the one to make them late, but the teasing was nice. It made him feel part of something comfortable and familiar.

Tony appeared in the doorway, crossing his arms as he leaned against the frame, eyes on the god. Loki snorted.

“May I help you?”

“I’m just enjoying the view, waiting for you two.”

“We are an attractive trio, I suppose.” The Jotunn sniffed with a faux-contemplative tone.

“Damn straight.”

“An attractive trio with places to be,” Pepper fussed, “Perv silently, Tony, or we’ll never get out of here.”

“Sure Loki doesn’t need me to wash his back?”

“Tony!”

“Fine, apologies Miss Chief Executive Officer.”

“That’s better.”

 

Despite Pepper’s protests, they made it into the limo five minutes ahead of schedule. Happy guided them through the streets as Tony held Pepper’s hand, chatting excitedly for the whole trip. He looked dapper as always in a dark suit, a little fancier than Loki’s own since the god was playing the part of a humble employee. It should have made him feel overlooked but he liked the idea of a disguise, and spending the evening tricking the Midgardian guests. Pepper was radiant in a black gown that had a demure sweetheart neckline and a faint glimmer to the fabric. Both humans looked incredible, and Loki felt a rush of pride that they were his.

The car pulled up outside the hotel and Happy got out, walking around to open the door.

“Ready Lokes?” Tony asked.

“Indeed. I suppose I should go first.”

He stepped out, nodding to the driver. The path from the vehicle up to the doors was closed off by metal barricades, both sides lined with people and bright spotlights and flashing cameras. Loki straightened his suit jacket and moved aside, reaching a hand back to help Pepper out. She smiled at him warmly, Tony close behind. The crowd started calling their names, trying to get their attention. Tony gave a big wave and a cheesy, fixed smile as he slid an arm around Pepper’s waist. She nodded, the two of them stepping forwards to meet the first row of reporters.

Loki couldn’t help but admire the way they slid seamlessly into their public faces, Tony answering questions with glib self-deprecating jokes and Pepper speaking earnestly about the charity and the work that needed to be done. He hovered by the doors as a good servant should, watching them charm everyone around them. He couldn’t blame the Midgardians, when he so often felt similarly overwhelmed.

Eventually the pair broke away and entered the lobby with him, Pepper giving a relieved sigh.

“Glad that’s over.”

“Ah, but now we get to spend the evening going through it all again with the donors.” Tony laughed evilly.

“Urgh. Remind me why we do this?”

“To help people.”

“Seems like a good reason,” she linked her arm through Loki’s, “Guess we should carry on then.”

They walked into down the hall to the function room, security nodding respectfully as they passed. Pepper paused in the doorway, scanning the guests. The room was huge, set with about twenty round tables and filling up fast. Loki raised his brows at the sheer amount of sparkle as the many lights hit bejewelled gowns and diamond necklaces. These people definitely had money to spare.

“There’s Teddy. We should say hi.” The redhead pointed.

“Lead on.” Tony thrust his hand upwards with a heroic wounded expression.

They breezed past the tables to one near the stage where Director Ovechkin sat with a couple of young people. He smiled when he saw Pepper.

“Ah, my dear. You look lovely.”

She leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Everything looks great.”

“Thanks to you, mostly.”

“You remember Thomas?”

“Of course. Good to see you again, young man.” He shook the god’s hand.

“And you, sir.”

“And this is-”

“Tony Stark. You know me.” He half-shrugged, keeping his hands in his pockets.

“I think there are people in Guam who don’t own TVs that still know you, Mr Stark.” Teddy chortled.

“What do you need us to do?” Pepper looked around.

“For the moment, nothing. Sit down and enjoy your dinner – the schmoozing comes later.”

“Allow me.” Loki drew a chair out for her.

“Thank you.”

 

She sat next to Teddy, Tony on her other side and Loki next to him. As soon as he was seated the inventor snaked a hand onto his knee under the tablecloth, squeezing lightly. Loki had to bite his cheek to hold back a smile. A waiter walked past, filling their glasses with something bubbly that smelled sweet enough to rot Loki’s teeth without him even drinking it.

“These are some of my colleagues at the foundation,” Ovechkin waved to the rest of their table, “Luke Pratt, Amy Fisher, Sven Adamsen and Charlotte Lange.”

“I’ve probably already spoken to you all in my millions of emails.” Pepper laughed.

“It’s an honour to meet you, Miss Potts.” Charlotte smiled shyly.

“Oh please, I’m just Pepper.”

“She’s so modest,” Tony rested his other hand on top of hers, “She basically runs Stark Industries by herself, _and_ has time to organise shindigs like this, _and_ still puts up with my shit on top of that. I’m considering throwing a campaign for an International Pepper Potts Day.”

“She’d get my vote.” Teddy winked.

Luke leaned forward. “Mr Stark, you must hear this from everyone, but I’m a huge fan.”

“I hear it less than you’d think, but go on.”

“As if you need the ego boost.” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Well, we were wondering about the Avengers and what role they’ll play in the clean-up ops?”

The girl to Loki’s right, Amy, turned to him. “So what do you do at Stark Industries?”

“I assist Miss Potts when required.”

“You’re her assistant?”

“No. I handle the uh, work overflow, if you will. Organising this sort of dinner adds a lot more to the company plate, and Pepper’s so busy already. I help out where I can. What do you do at the foundation?”

“Oversee the donor lists, mostly. Send out invitations and special certificates so they feel good about themselves,” her eyes twinkled.

“Ah. You cultivate egos, then.”

“Well when you say it like that I sound like some kind of maniacal mad gardener,” she laughed, “But I guess it’s accurate.”

Loki found himself liking her. There was a perkiness to her attitude that would have been annoying in someone like Thor, but the hints of darker humour kept it balanced.

“Did you always want to go into charitable works?”

“Um, I guess so? When I was little I wanted to be an astronaut, but my mum said that was more of a boy thing.”

“Ridiculous.”

“I know, right? So then I decided to be a nurse, which lasted until my second day of nursing school when they started showing us photos of procedures and I realised I hate the sight of blood.”

“A minor setback.” He smirked.

“So I fumbled my way through a PR diploma and found myself working for Teddy.”

“He seems like a good man.”

“He’s a great guy. I think he’d empty his pockets for the city completely if he could.”

“Well, we all do our part.” Loki took a sip of champagne with a stab of guilt. He glanced over and Pepper caught his eye, smiling warmly enough that the feeling faded and he managed a return smile.

“So,” he nodded to Amy’s neighbour, “How did you get involved with the foundation?”

 

Dinner was delicious but small, several courses of artfully arranged haute cuisine surrounded by splashes of jus and herbs and things. Loki frowned at his plate, leaning over to whisper to Tony.

“When is the main course?”

“Don’t worry pal, we’ll swing by MacDonald’s on the way home.”

“Did Pepper not say this dinner cost $10,000 a seat? I see most of it did not go on the food.”

“That’s kinda the point – more money for disaster victims. Plus, people get generous when they’re tipsy, so more booze and less food is the better investment.”

Loki felt he understood the economics of it fine, but for a Jotunn the entire meal barely made a dent in his appetite. It was tasty though, so he kept up his amiable chatter and tried not to down too much alcohol.

Once they’d cleared the tables, Teddy looked at Pepper.

“Speech time?”

“Can’t put it off forever.”

“You’ll do great.” Tony kissed her cheek.

Loki gave her his best encouraging look as the director escorted her to the stage, the room falling silent.

“Good evening,” Ovechkin began, “We’d like to thank you all for coming.”

“I hope you’re all having a good time,” Pepper leaned in closer to the mic, “And we wanna keep that going, but we have to get serious for a moment.”

“Just a moment.” Teddy smiled, a soft wave of laughter rippling through the room.

The lights dimmed and a screen behind the podium lit up with a photo of a firefighter reaching out his hand to a woman with blood streaking down from one temple, her eyes wet and frightened.

“The Battle of New York may not have been long, compared to some historic disputes,” Teddy read, “But its effects on our city and its people were devastating.”

The picture changed to one of the work crews lifting rubble away from a ruined shopfront.

“And we need your help to recover.” Pepper continued.

“1,283 people lost their lives in the Chitauri attacks or as a result of the property destruction. Many more were injured, left with expensive medical bills that will keep piling up over the months and years to come, in some cases.”

Loki pressed his lips together, staring at the screen. He didn’t feel bad about it. It wasn’t his fault – he’d told the Chitauri to secure the city but they were doing it on the Other’s orders, not his, not really. And they took more prisoners than they killed. He hadn’t allowed them to just wildly slaughter as they pleased.

“There’s nothing we can do to bring those people back,” Pepper said, “But we can help their families rebuild.”

The image changed to a very young girl sitting on a plastic chair, hugging a ragged stuffed animal to her chest as a woman who might have been her mother sat on the floor beside her, crying. Loki’s fingers dug into the edge of the table with a creak.

Tony glanced over. “You okay?”

“Fine. Excuse me, I need the bathroom.”

The inventor looked concerned but Loki didn’t give him a chance to object, leaving the table as fast as he could. He reached the lobby outside and walked, putting distance between himself and the ballroom until he found an open air terrace that looked down on the street below. It was deserted, and he rested his hands on the railing as he took a deep breath and tried to shake off the hot feeling in his chest.

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

“I might have known you would follow. You are persistent.”

Tony leaned on the parapet nearby, not crowding him, but close enough to speak softly. “I was worried.”

“I will be fine. You shouldn’t miss Pepper’s big moment.”

“You’re not fine.”

Loki sighed, eyes following the cars as they zipped past. “I was unprepared, I suppose.”

“That’s okay. That speech is designed to be confronting, to make people feel like they need to contribute. It wasn’t aimed at you.”

“But I am the one responsible.”

“You didn’t do it alone. And you didn’t kill anyone in New York.”

“Not New York, but there were others, in the days preceding it. And was I not the cause for those 1,283 deaths all the same?”

“The way I see it, you fucked up a little with your whole not telling us what was going on with Thanos and giving us a chance to get you out of trouble. But if he wants the Tesseract so badly, he would have found some other sucker to send through and fetch it for him, and we might have lost that time.”

“He didn’t know.” Loki whispered.

“Didn’t know what?”

“He didn’t know the Tesseract was on Earth. The Other found out when he was torturing me. If I hadn’t seen it first, Thanos might never have known it was here.”

Tony frowned. “When did you see it?”

“I was investigating the friends my brother had made during his brief banishment. I followed Dr Selvig to a SHIELD facility, where he met with Director Fury and was shown the Tesseract.”

“Wait – how could you have been following anyone? You told me you fell off the Bifrost and the Chitauri caught you.”

“When I fell, it seemed endless. I was beyond the branches of Yggdrasil there, just dropping through the black. It was empty and lifeless, but I could sense there were ways out. I sent my consciousness through, trying to break into one of the Realms.”

“And found Midgard.”

“Yes. But when my body reached the Other, the rest of me was rather sharply snapped back to it.”

“Wow.”

“So you see, I feel the weight of guilt must rest solely on me.”

“I won’t agree with you on that. You didn’t find the Tesseract for Thanos on purpose, and you didn’t go to him with the info. He had to have his lapdog yank it out of you. I still think this is mostly on him.”

“I would venture you are the minority in thinking so, Tony.”

The genius slid his hand around Loki’s waist. “Yeah, but my opinion matters more than other people’s.”

Loki laughed. “You would say so.”

“Listen, what happened with the Chitauri and the battle and everything is always gonna suck. You feel bad now, and you’ll still feel bad in a hundred years. Trust me – the deaths you could tally against my name shit all over your 1,283, and I have to live with that. But you’re not the only bad guy here, and you’re the one at this benefit facing up to his mistakes and trying to better himself. So lighten up, okay?”

“That is easy to say.”

“It’s a party. I’m sure we can find something to distract you.”

 

By the time they rejoined the guests, the speech was over. Pepper gave the men an anxious look as they took their seats again.

“Everything okay?”

“Fine. Thomas just got a little lost.”

“Teddy wants us to circulate, talk to people. Are you gonna be alright?” Pepper asked him.

Loki nodded. “Don’t worry about me. I can find myself some entertainment while you carry out your important conversations.”

“Well, if you get bored, just come find one of us.”

“I promise.”

“Miss Potts?” Tony offered his hand.

She waved to Loki as they walked towards a group of men in suits by the next table, and the god looked around for someone to talk to.

“Excuse me?”

He turned and found an older gentleman standing by his elbow. He had a tufted moustache and a pronounced stoop to his shoulders, but his eyes were lively enough.

“Yes?”

“You work with Miss Potts, is that correct?”

“It is.”

“What’s your take on these numbers then? Seems like a lot of money. Give me the inside scoop – they’re not just inflating the figures to squirrel some away for political nonsense, are they?”

“Absolutely not. In fact, between Mr Stark’s personal assets and the company’s humanitarian budget they’ve funded over 25% of the repairs personally.”

“And you trust that it’s getting to the right folks?”

“Miss Potts wouldn’t stand for anything else.”

“She can’t be everywhere though, can she?”

“She maintains a vigilant watch over the bulk of the funds, and Director Ovechkin handles the details.”

The man nodded. “I’ve worked with Teddy before. He’s a good man.”

“With a wealth of experience.”

“More than Miss Potts, at any rate.”

“The scale might be larger than her past efforts, true, but I think you’ll find she’s the perfect woman for the job.”

“Say, would you mind joining my buddies over at our table? We’ve seen all the industry buzz of course, but none of us know much about Miss Potts personally. Would you give us your impression?”

Loki smiled. “I’d be delighted.”

*****

Pepper groaned as she opened the bedroom door. “I’m exhausted.”

“I never thought I would say this, but I am sick of talking about myself.” Tony agreed.

“The horror!” she mock-gasped.

“To bed, both of you.” Loki waved them along like a mother duck.

“No arguments here.” Tony yawned as he sat down to untie his shoes.

Pepper reached up to undo her necklace, fighting with the clasp, and Loki gently pushed her fingers aside to do it for her.

“Thank you. You were great tonight.”

“I merely told a few Midgardians you were amazing, which is true.”

Tony snickered. “In my experience people are much more likely to volunteer their cash if a gorgeous person’s asking for it.”

“It meant a lot to me, you helping,” Pepper glanced at Tony, “Both of you.”

“For you babe, always.”

“Indeed, as Tony says.” Loki leaned down and pressed his lips to her shoulder, slowly unzipping her dress.

He slid it down her hips and Pepper stepped out of it, raising a hand to her hair.

“Hang on, I need to get all these pins out before I forget.”

She disappeared into the bathroom and Loki turned to Tony, helping unbutton his shirt.

“Aren’t you just the most helpful god in Manhattan?” he smiled, “And I didn’t even have to sacrifice any goats.”

“Goats are amusing,” Loki scowled, “Leave them alone.”

“Totally not a problem.”

The trickster removed his jacket and sent it flying towards its hanger with a flick of his fingers. Tony grabbed his chin, tilting it until he could kiss the other man.

“You really were amazing. I saw you, telling all those old conservatives how smart Pepper is, makin’ ‘em laugh. The way you looked with all those folks dancing to your tune…I could barely keep my hands off you.”

Loki’s lip trembled as Pepper emerged, taking out her earrings. He looked between the humans nervously.

“Then perhaps it is time I spoke to Thor.”

Tony raised his brows. “If you think it’s best.”

“I do. We should not continue to appear in public together without saying something.”

“Alright,” Pepper nodded, “We trust your judgement.”

Loki smiled ruefully. “A mistake, I am sure.”

“Naaah,” Tony waved a hand, “He’s Thor. He’s like a big blond teddy bear. What’s the worst that can happen?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gettin' explicit up in here, kids

“Brother!” Thor opened the door jovially, “What brings you to see me so early?”

“I just wanted a morning stroll,” Loki smiled, “And I have brought breakfast.”

He held up a bag of pastries and Thor’s eyes lit up.

“Let me fetch us plates.”

Loki set the food down on the table as Thor rushed around opening all the cupboards. The trickster took off his jacket, hanging it carefully over the back of a chair. He’d decided to come to Thor rather than have this conversation at the Tower, where the thunder god might run off looking for Tony or Pepper to vent his temper on them. Perhaps they should have gone somewhere even more remote, where Thor couldn’t make a scene at all, but at least in the hotel he was somewhat contained and if he wrecked the place, it was on the Allfather’s tab.

“I am successful!” he beamed, setting the table with some small porcelain Loki suspected were actually saucers. The bigger god made himself comfortable and they divided up the croissants and muffins, Loki handing him a takeaway coffee.

“I am overjoyed to see you, brother. You look well.”

“I feel well, mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“Sometimes the repair crews make me ashamed of what happened with the Chitauri, but Tony is helping me deal with my remorse.”

Thor raised his brows. “That is a great change indeed.”

“I cannot accuse you of being blind to your wrongdoings and then ignore my own, can I? I led an army here to subjugate the humans. Whether I meant it as an imitation of Odin’s actions or not, it was wrong, as I know now many of his choices were.”

“I am very proud of you, Loki. You are not the same person you were during the invasion.”

“I hope not.”

“Stark and Lady Pepper must be doing wonders for you.”

He choked on his Danish, coughing as he tried to wash it down with coffee. “Yes. They are a great comfort. How are things with Lady Jane?”

“Excellent! We speak every night. She is very busy with her work in London, and I have told her I am still occupied here with you, but I will visit her soon hopefully.”

“You should,” Loki said, “You need not hang around on my account. Go and see your young maiden.”

“I am afraid once we are together again, I will not want to leave. I would not abandon you so.”

“I will survive. You could always call me, after all.”

The blond titled his head. “Perhaps.”

Loki brightened. “And just think, if I do not wish to talk to you I can simply hang up.”

“That’s not comforting.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.”

The thunderer glared at him, but Loki just sipped his drink with a smug smile.

 

“And how are things with your...person?” Thor said carefully.

Loki regarded his brother for a moment and made a decision. “We are courting.”

“That is excellent news. It’s going well?”

“It seems to be.”

“And, uh, do you want to tell me anything about her? Or him.”

“You know them,” Loki took a sip of his drink, “It’s Tony and Pepper.”

 Thor’s eyes got very big, growing and growing until Loki could imagine them expanding right out of his head. “Stark and Lady Pepper?”

“Yes. We are courting, the three of us. Together.”

He tensed himself for Thor’s reaction as the thunder god frowned, clearly trying to wrap his head around the words. If Thor didn’t understand, Loki wasn’t going to waste time trying to change his mind, but it would still hurt to be rejected by his brother _again_. The blond turned very fierce and Loki feared the worst.

“Brother,” he forced out through clenched teeth, “If they have taken advantage of your dwelling here under Stark’s authority, I shall rend their tower in two.”

The trickster almost gaped before he remembered himself. “You think I did not want this?”

“Stark told me he would care for you and I trusted he would not treat you like a prisoner. If he has crossed the boundaries of propriety and coerced you-”

Loki started laughing, hugging himself as he bent over. Thor stopped, brow furrowing with worry.

“Loki?”

“Thor, you are truly too sweet and noble sometimes. I assure you neither Tony nor Pepper has ever tried to exert any control over me. Do you think a Midgardian could make me do anything I didn’t want to?”

“Perhaps,” Thor scowled, “Your continued safety and comfort are reliant on their good will. You may feel you have no choice.”

“I have been held captive by far worse creatures and managed to withstand them – for a time. Trust me, I entered this arrangement freely, based on my own attraction to them. They made it clear I was able to say no any time I liked without fear of punishment.”

Thor relaxed, the tension leaving his frame. “Oh.”

“I’m sure Tony would be appalled to hear you suspect him of such devious tyranny.”

“Is it wrong to be concerned for my brother, and to protect him?” the thunderer pouted.

Loki’s reply was quiet. “No, it’s not.”

Thor scratched the back of his head. “So you court them both?”

“Yes.”

“And they both court you?”

“Yes.”

“And you...care about each other?”

“Much more than I expected.”

He blew out something like a sigh and shook his head. Loki knotted his hands in his lap.

“Does it displease you?”

 

Thor looked at him sharply. “Why should it?”

“It is not exactly a popular concept.”

“I know your biggest complaint against me is that I never understood you when we were children, never gave thought to what you wanted. I will not pretend to comprehend how you could care so deeply for two people at once, or how you could make such a situation work, but I have faith that if it can be done you will succeed. As long as you are happy and well, I am glad for you.”

Loki tried to choke down the sudden wave of emotion rising in his throat. He laid a hand on Thor’s arm. “Thank you.”

Thor smiled cheerfully for a second before his face hardened. “But if they ever transgress against you...”

“I swear, I would not need you to avenge me. I appreciate the offer though.”

“Can you imagine what the Allfather would say if he heard you were involved with not one, but two Midgardians?”

“I don’t think I could disappoint him any more than I already have. He practically expects it at this point.”

“Do not let thoughts of him taint this. You have found a connection like mine with Jane, and it is a wondrous thing. Odin tries to do what he thinks is right but sometimes I think we know our own selves best.”

“When did you get so thoughtful?”

“I’m the older brother. It’s my job,” the blond said solemnly, then broke into a smile, “So. What is it like being pursued by Stark?”

Loki huffed. “Exhausting.”

Thor laughed, his deep chuckle rumbling out, and Loki couldn’t help it. He giggled. The prince’s brows shot up, which only made Loki laugh harder, until they were both chuckling and gasping for breath.

Loki dried his eyes, inhaling slowly. “By the Norns, I think I’ve torn something.”

“I haven’t heard such glee since we were boys and you – you,” Thor struggled to get the words out, “You set Lady Kori’s dress on fire!”

“How could I forget it? Volstagg tried to put it out and dumped wine over her head.”

“Oh stop, stop before I too strain myself.” Thor shook his head.

“I shall be merciful.” Loki smirked.

Still chuckling under his breath, Thor went back to his food. Loki looked at the two of them sitting together, perfectly friendly, and couldn’t quite believe it was real. He half expected to wake up in a second, either because the Other ruined his dream or because Tony or Pepper dragged him out of it. But nothing happened; the two princes merely ate their sweet things in companionable silence.

Maybe his brother deserved a little more credit than Loki had realised.

 

He was still feeling disoriented when he stepped out of the elevator, half-smiling to himself.

“Loki?” Pepper came out of the kitchen, frowning worriedly.

Tony was right behind her, trying to look casual though his knuckles were white around his coffee cup. “How’d he take it?”

“Well.”

“Well?” Pepper looked surprised.

“So I don’t need to throw my suit on, or keep lookin’ over my shoulder for divine retribution?”

“He was happy for me.”

“Oh god,” Pepper sighed, “That’s such a relief.”

“You’re tellin’ me. I can’t beat a god – I mean I’ve given it a couple of good shots in the past, but they didn’t go great for me, if we’re bein’ honest.”

“Loki? Are you okay? You’re not saying much.”

He smiled. “I am ecstatic. And why shouldn’t I be? Look at you two. I am the luckiest god in Midgard.”

Tony wrinkled his nose. “Not a huge selection pool, but I guess that’s still pretty-”

“Tony, shut up.” Pepper rolled her eyes, elbowing him.

“Ouch! Domestic abuse, right there. Defend me, Loki!”

“I’ll give you domestic abuse.” She poked him in the side, making Tony laugh and squirm out of the way, trying to tickle her in retaliation.

Loki looked at his silly, beautiful mortals and bounded down the steps, standing between them with a burning, serious expression. Pepper halted mid-giggle, her questioning look smothered as the trickster kissed her. He kept his arm tight around her waist as he reached for Tony, leaving the shorter man breathless as his fingers dug into the inventor’s back.

“I would have you now – both of you, if that suits.”

“Yeah,” Pepper panted slightly, “I think we all agree with that. Tony?”

“Fuck yes.” He growled, hand squeezing the back of Loki’s neck.

The god smiled mischievously and bent his legs, hefting Tony over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift as the human yelped, and using his other hand to swing Pepper up bridal-style.

“Oh wow!”

“Show-off,” Tony muttered as Loki carried them both to the bedroom, kicking the door open wider to get everyone through, “Incredibly hot show-off.”

Loki set Pepper down on the edge of the mattress, making sure to rub Tony’s torso against his as he lowered him to his feet. He trailed his fingers along the man’s jaw, rubbing his thumb across Tony’s lips before kissing him firmly. The billionaire melted into him, hands curling in the front of Loki’s shirt.

Small hands reached between them and undid the god’s trousers, tugging them down his thighs until they fell. He tried to kick off his shoes, getting tangled in the fabric.

“Here.” Pepper murmured, sliding off the bed to her knees to help free him.

She took off Tony’s shoes while she was down there, shoving the mess out of the way. The redhead mouthed at Loki’s erection through his underwear, making the trickster moan into Tony’s mouth. She kept moving upwards, nipping at his hip bones before moving over to Tony, sliding the engineer’s tee shirt up until she could kiss a line across his stomach.

 

Loki grabbed the scrunched-up bottom of Tony’s shirt and pulled it the rest of the way up, tossing it aside. He took a moment to trace the outer edge of the arc reactor, noting the hitch in Tony’s breath.

“It is beautiful.”

“I did what I could.”

“I think I see it in my dreams, sometimes.”

The human blinked, stunned. He grabbed Loki’s hand. “That’s, uh…wow.”

The two men stared at each other, Loki trying to voice something he didn’t know how to say while Tony still looked shocked. Pepper got to her feet, running a hand down Tony’s chest and taking Loki’s, placing their joined fingers over the blue light.

 “You’re so special, Tony. And Loki,” she turned to smile at him, “Both my clever boys.”

“You’re still wearing clothes. Should she be wearing clothes?” Tony frowned at the god.

“Definitely not.”

He kissed Pepper’s neck, reaching down to grab one side of her white summer dress. Tony took the other, the two of them dragging it up her body and off, hands trailing along her exposed torso. Tony unhooked her bra, still pressing kisses over her collarbone and chest. Loki directed his kisses to the curve of her waist, leaning down to pull off her underwear and then kneeling so he could kiss her thighs and hips.

Gently, Tony guided Pepper back onto the mattress, the two of them crawling up beside her to continue their attentions. Loki captured her mouth, teeth catching at her bottom lip before he replaced them with the tip of his tongue, flicking it across the swollen flesh teasingly. She laughed in frustration and pushed him away, nodding to Tony.

The god winked at her, leaning over her body to bury his fingers in Tony’s hair, slamming their mouths together with bruising force. The inventor scrambled for balance as Loki’s free hand dropped to his belt, wrenching it open. He popped the button on Tony’s jeans and snaked a hand in, pulling back with a raised brow as he brushed naked skin.

“I freeball sometimes. I’m a rebel.”

The trickster snorted and went back to kissing him, hand closing around Tony’s hard-on and stroking lightly. Pepper wriggled out from between them, kneeling behind Loki and reaching around to undo his buttons, nimble fingers raking across his chest. She tried to tug it down his arms and stopped, foiled by the way he was entwined with Tony.

“Help.”

The god, out of patience, snapped his fingers and the last of their clothes disappeared. Pepper gave an approving purr and pressed herself against his back, fingers tugging gently at the curls between his legs. Tony shuffled closer, until he could kiss her over Loki’s shoulder while the Jotunn sped up his strokes.

Loki was hyperaware of their sounds, the wet kissing noises and short gasps and lower, breathy moans. He was trapped between them, the contrast between smooth skin and hard glass and metal and cushy sheets and wet lips as they traced a path along his shoulder combining to drive him half-mad. He bit into the thick curve of Tony’s neck, lips working against the muscle, and the inventor jolted in his grasp.

“Okay, you’re gonna have to pause or I’m not gonna get to play with the rest of the kids much longer.”

“You will recover, I am sure.”

“I’m not a god, unfortunately.” Tony pushed at Loki’s arm and the god let go, backing off with a sigh.

“A pity. I suppose we shall just have to tease you longer then.”

“Sounds fun.” Pepper smirked.

“Right,” Tony’s eyes narrowed, “You’re gonna get it.”

 

She barely had time to squeal before he’d flattened her to the bed, hands pinning her wrists above her head as he kissed her thoroughly. Pepper groaned, rolling her hips towards him, but he was lying to the side and she got no contact. Loki bent down, tongue circling a spot just above her knee and trailing upwards until he reached her folds.

Pepper gasped, beating a fist against Tony’s arm involuntarily, and the inventor frowned.

“Ouch.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“It was kinda hot.”

Loki smiled up at them, licking his way closer to her button, and Pepper sucked in a breath as he touched the slippery nub. Tony wrapped his hand in her hair, the other resting on her breast and rolling her nipple between his fingers until it was completely stiff. He leaned down to flick his tongue across it, chuckling as she bucked and only thrust herself closer to Loki and his firm, wet motions.

Loki paused for a moment to stick a finger in his mouth, drawing it out slowly, and rubbed it over Pepper’s clit before sliding down to press at her entrance. He slipped inside and she dug her nails into Tony’s back, holding on as he sucked on the skin over her collar bone. Loki pumped his finger, crooking it towards him as he closed his lips over her button and pulled in fast, repetitive tugs until she was straining against Tony’s weight to arch off the bed.

“Oh god, oh Loki!”

He kept going, holding her in place easily with a hand on her stomach. He swirled his tongue along her centre and Pepper came with a shriek, yanking at Tony’s hair as her legs spasmed and tried to lock around Loki. The trickster didn’t stop immediately, slowing to draw her orgasm out as long as he could until she lay limp and gasping.

He straightened with a smug smile and Tony’s eyes blazed. The genius kissed him, licking the taste of Pepper out of his mouth and off his chin.

“You two are so hot.” He said, voice croaking.

“Your turn?” Loki quirked a brow, reaching for Tony’s shaft.

“Another day. Right now I just wanna be inside you.”

Loki wriggled into his lap, wrapping himself around Tony and tilting his hips so their erections brushed together. The inventor hissed and tipped forward until Loki’s back hit the mattress, his hands roaming and clutching like the god’s skin was wet clay. He reached between them and caressed the softness of his inner thigh before pushing further, fingers grazing Loki’s entrance and coming away slick.

“I am impatient.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Pepper beckoned to him. “Loki, come here.”

Tony drew back to let the other man crawl over her, hands on either side of her head. Pepper grabbed his hips and drew him down until he was lined up with her centre, pulling encouragingly. The god slid into her, head rolling back with a growl as he sank into her already soaking passage.

“Ready, honey?” she kissed him.

“By the Norns, yes.” He ground out through his teeth.

Tony ran a hand down the curve of Loki’s spine fondly before spreading his legs wider, the head of his shaft barely touching Loki’s hole. He shifted, making Pepper whimper.

“Hurry, Tony.”

“Making it last, remember? We only get one shot at a first time and I’m not wasting it.”

 

Loki bit his lip and thrust back, taking the tip inside him. Tony cried out in surprise and rolled forward on instinct, both men groaning as he buried himself in the trickster. He thrust again, forcing Loki forward into Pepper, and she clung to his hips with a yell. Tony’s lips pressed against his shoulder blade.

“Hold on.”

He seized Loki by the waist, pounding into him. The god tried to hold himself up by the headboard as Pepper flung herself up onto him, his fingers cleaving straight through the wood until he fell forward onto his knuckles. Tony wrapped an arm around his chest, the friction between their bodies endless as he trapped the god flush against him. Every stroke brushed his tip over Loki’s prostate, the hard ridge of it so solid and right. Pepper pulled at his neck until he brought his lips to hers, her tongue curling with his as her breath came hot and fast against his face.

Loki had never felt so hot in his life, his Jotunn skin for once radiating heat as they surrounded him in their limbs, Pepper’s wetness everywhere as Tony impaled him over and over. The waves of heat surged out through his muscles, the prince throwing himself back onto Tony’s cock harder, letting each answering thrust push him deeper into Pepper. He was on fire, hair stuck to his face, sweat rolling down his back. The redhead kissed him and pulled back with a smile, catching his eyes, and he felt like the temperature shot up another ten degrees.

“Urgh, oh, you feel so fucking good Lokes.” Tony huffed in his ear.

He was dizzy with it, drunk on the scent of them and the overwhelming, constant touch. Loki arched his neck to the side, inviting Tony’s bite, and the genius didn’t disappoint him. The god’s eyes grew impossible dark as he stared down at Pepper, sliding a hand to where they were joined and kneading her clit with the back of his hand.

“Oh, Lokes, I’m gonna-”

“Yesss,” he hissed, “Yes Tony. Do it.”

The inventor sped up, forcing Loki down with a hand on the back of his neck until the angle changed and the god was snarling, clawing at the pillows until his fingers broke through. Pepper’s cries turned high-pitched and urgent, her hands slapping at Loki’s chest and arms until she screeched and clamped down on him, eyes shut tight as she came. He stiffened and gasped, going rigid as her muscles worked around him, until he was spurting into her and shifting jerkily on frozen legs.

Tony swore, pumping faster into Loki’s tightened hole, riding out the last seconds of his climax until he fell over the edge too. The god groaned as he felt Tony empty himself, still fighting for breath.

They stayed locked together for a moment, the room thick with the scent of musk and cum and sweat. Just when Loki’s muscles started trembling, Tony pulled out. The trickster whined, and then he was being guided out of pepper and onto the mattress, the two humans still curled around him. They stroked each other silently, heart rates calming as their fingers roamed and tickled and reassured.

“Was that okay for you?” Tony huffed.

Loki laughed, rolling his head to kiss the mortal. “Shall I draw you a diagram?”

“A bar chart,” Pepper smiled, “Or a graph. Tony likes numbers.”

“Tony couldn’t count to five right now,” he sighed, “He got his brains fucked out.”

“Good thing I’m clever enough to think for all of us then.” Loki flicked his tongue into Tony’s ear, just for a second. The inventor groaned and shoved him, wiggling a finger in it.

“I need a nap.” Pepper shifted her head onto Loki’s shoulder.

“Sounds awesome.”

“Shall I fetch us some water, or snacks?” Loki ran his hand down her back.

“How can you even think of moving?”

“Godly constitution.”

“Clearly we haven’t done a good enough job, Pep.”

“We might have to fix that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony waved a hand, “When I can breathe again.”

“Naps for the Midgardians,” Loki took Tony’s hand, “And then you can try again.”

“Asking you to move in was such a good idea. I’m such a genius.”

“It was my idea, Tony.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.”

“Should we ask Jarvis to check?”

“That’s awfully loud napping.” Loki said flatly.

Tony snuggled into his back. “Right, right. Keep the mischief god happy, got it.”

*****

Bruce highlighted another line and put the pen behind his ear, groping around blindly for his tea cup as his eyes skimmed the page. The journal was already full of dog-eared pages, and he had a notepad covered in sprawling diagrams and notes as well as a dozen questions that would probably lead to a dozen more.

“Jarvis, can you find an email address for Dr Helen Cho? I’d like to talk to her, if that’s possible.”

“Of course, sir. I have a message for you from Mr Laufeyson.”

“Oh?” Bruce looked up.

“He is in the guest apartments with Miss Phan and invited you to join them for lunch.”

Bruce pursed his lips. He was in the middle of his reading, but he’d skipped breakfast and his stomach was going to complain eventually.

“Tell him I’ll be right there.”

He put aside his work and checked he was wearing a clean shirt – not always the case – before taking the elevator to the guest floor. Loki and the chef were setting the table, the god looking more like his brother with his hair bound back in a braid and a black button-down with the sleeves rolled up. He smiled rigidly when he saw Bruce.

“Afternoon, Dr Banner.”

“Hi. Something smells good.”

“It’s banh xeo,” Loki glanced at Lucy, who nodded, “Pork crepes, essentially.”

“I’ve had it.” Bruce almost rubbed his hands together excitedly. The street dish was one of his favourites.

“Please, sit.”

The doctor pulled out his chair, noticing as they all got comfortable that the woman threw a couple of curious glances between him and Loki. Bruce wasn’t sure he liked her: she was a little too perceptive. In his experience people who didn’t talk much were the ones you had to watch out for.

They ate quietly, Loki gathering up their empty plates afterwards.

“Tea?” he asked.

“I must get back to the restaurant before the dinner preparations start. Make sure you clean up, hmm? A clean kitchen is a good chef’s-”

“Best ingredient, yes. Do not fear, Lucy. I shall have it spotless momentarily.”

She nodded succinctly, as if she expected nothing else, and left. Loki glanced at Bruce.

“Tea for you?”

“Sure.”

Loki put the kettle on, filling the sink ready for his dishes. He took down a couple of small tea cups and rifled through the pantry.

Bruce cleared his throat. He should say something, given that he’d promised Tony to be nice. “How are the lessons going?”

“You have been tasting the results,” Loki called, “What is your judgement?”

“Lucy’s a good teacher.”

“She is excellent at her craft, yes. Communication isn’t her strongpoint but she gives me the information I need. I think we get along well enough, in our own way.”

 

The kettle dinged and he carefully poured the water, stirring slowly.

“I like it, actually. If she was chatty I might find it intrusive, or bothersome. I like her quietness. She doesn’t stray off topic.”

“Probably for the best, given that most of your history is classified.”

“And unpleasant.” Loki said flatly.

“Yeah.” Bruce grimaced.

The god carried their cups over, sitting opposite him as the steam rose up past Bruce’s face.

“You’re uh, doing better with all that? I mean, I’m not prying; it’s just Tony mentioned you were talking to Thor, and that seems…good.”

“We are getting along splendidly, in fact. I am sure there are still things that will need to be discussed in future, but for now I feel he is sincerer in his efforts to reconnect, so I indulge him.”

“That’s great. I never really got to fix things with my family, so I know how important it is you guys come to an understanding.”

“Thor and I may recover, in time, but I think Odin is beyond reproach or admissions of guilt. That relationship is hopeless.”

“You never know. Your mum’s supportive, yeah? She might talk him around.”

“She will not.” Loki snapped his lips together, sipping tensely, and Bruce decided to drop the subject.

“And, uh,” he coughed, “How are things with Tony and Pepper?”

The trickster arched a brow, carefully setting his cup down. “I would have thought you found the situation appalling.”

“I’m not a huge fan, if we’re being honest. I still don’t trust your motives in agreeing to stay at the Tower at all, so I find it hard to believe you suddenly care about anyone but yourself.”

Loki laughed. “My, we are being forthright.”

“I’m not here to blow smoke up your ass.”

“A terrifying image, I’m sure. Well you can be assured I am as stunned by my romantic developments as you. But I do not think you find it difficult to acknowledge that Tony and Pepper are both extraordinary people.”

“They’re great.”

“So is it truly shocking I might share your opinion? They have been kind to me. Welcoming, accepting when they have no reason to be. If they shared your suspicions I would consider it both sensible and right, but they seem to believe I can behave better than I have done, and so I am trying not to disappoint them.”

“Does Thor know?”

“He does. His only concern was for my assent, which I told him was freely given.”

“I’m not quite old enough to be Tony’s dad, but since he’s not around I guess I should warn you that if you hurt them – either of them – I’ll put you down.”

“Understood.” Loki said amiably.

Bruce nodded, raising his cup. “Good tea.”

“Feel free to have another cup.”

“I think we’ve stretched the bounds of civility enough for one day.”

The Jotunn tilted his head to the side, eying Bruce curiously. “I think we did just fine.”

 

At their next lesson, Lucy was directing Loki to chop his lemongrass finer when the elevator doors opened and Bruce wandered in, hands in his pockets.

“Hey. Hope I’m not interrupting? I figured you guys would be down here and I thought I might watch.”

“Are you trying to make me nervous, Bruce?” Loki snickered, “I may lose a finger if I’m not concentrating.”

“I’m a doctor; I’ll stitch it back on.” He smiled.

“It’s fine with me, if it’s okay with Lucy?”

“Sit, and keep your hands to yourself.” The little chef sniffed at him.

“Okay.”

Loki found the scientist’s presence bemusing, but it did make him slightly uncomfortable having a spectator – until Lucy rapped a wooden spoon against the board next to his hand.

“Pay attention.”

“Apologies.”

He made it through the rest of the lesson without really thinking about Bruce at all, and when they sat down to eat he raised a brow at the man.

“I hope we didn’t bore you.”

“It was soothing, actually. I think the smells remind me of when I was in Asia myself, and…well I liked it there. If you don’t mind, I’d like to watch again.”

“I don’t.” Loki said, surprised he actually meant it.

“Alright. I’ll get Jarvis to warn me when you’re about to start.”

Bruce kept stopping by, perching himself out of the way on a stool as he watched Loki. He practiced a little rusty Vietnamese on Lucy, who seemed to find his attempts hilarious, given that she laughed more in five minutes than all the previous lessons put together.

One day as Loki was carefully laying out sheets of rice paper, Lucy walked around the counter and tapped her spoon against Bruce’s chest.

“You. Are you going to sit there gawking and useless all the time, or are you going to help?”

“Me?” he frowned, “Oh no, these lessons are for Loki. I’m not-”

“You are here, you are watching and learning. You can put those hands to work. Come, help us.”

“But – it’s Loki’s time-”

“I don’t mind. At least if you participate she will have two of us to reprimand.” He smirked, eyes twinkling.

“Um, I don’t know about money…”

“Mr Stark’s contributions more than cover an extra student. Come on, we are wasting time.”

Bruce raised his brows but gave a defeated smile, rolling up his sleeves as he moved towards the sink.

“Guess I’m learning to cook.”

“Guess you are.” Loki winked.


	12. Chapter 12

Pepper tapped her fingers against her leg nervously, the movement jostling Loki’s knee until he reached out and closed his hand over hers.

“Relax, Pepper. You will be fine.”

“I’m just excited, you know? And worried I’m going to be terrible, and you two will laugh your asses off.”

Thor smiled. “We would never disrespect a lady so, right brother?”

“I might,” Loki smirked, “If she asked me to.”

Pepper slapped his arm affectionately. “Stop it, you – we’ve got company.”

“Thor? He doesn’t count, he’s practically an innocent.”

“I am not!” the blond huffed.

“Oh really? Tell me more.” The trickster leered.

Thor turned a bit red, folding his arms tight across his chest as he stared out the car window. “I shall not share my secrets with you.”

“But I am the very _best_ at keeping secrets.”

Happy turned off the main road and through a pair of low wooden gates that stood open. Beyond the fence was a series of paddocks and pastures, the driveway leading up to a long shed-like building and a farmhouse with a raised porch.

“Do not fret, my dear. Thor and I were practically raised in the saddle. Between the two of us, you cannot possibly fail to master riding by the end of the day.”

“Okay. Let’s do this!”

The car stopped and Thor opened the door, helping Pepper out. There were a couple of workers crossing the yard, going about their chores, and one stopped to wave.

“Hey there. You’re the Potts party?”

“That we are, good sir.” Thor beamed.

“I’ll fetch Alfred to run you through the paperwork, rules, that sort of thing. He’ll get you set up.”

“Our thanks.” Thor nodded.

The man wandered into the main house and came back a moment later with another Midgardian, who hurried over to shake their hands.

“Welcome to Royal Stables, Miss Potts. We’re glad to have you.”

“We’re happy to be here.”

“Now there’s just a few things I need you all to sign, insurance stuff mostly, and then we can take you through the stables and get you mounted up.”

“I’ll sign for these two, since it’s a Stark Industries security issue if I damage myself or anybody else,” the redhead laughed, “Why don’t you boys have a look at the horses while I take care of things?”

“We don’t really like the have people wandering through unsupervised.” Albert frowned.

“They won’t be any trouble, I assure you. Shall we?”

 

He still looked unenthusiastic about it, but he ushered her towards the house. Loki and Thor turned towards the shed, the darker god’s eyes sweeping the surrounds.

“It’s a nice place. Very green.” Thor smiled, nudging him gently.

“I suppose you think you’re funny.”

“Generally.” He said proudly, chuckling to himself.

They entered the dark, cool building. There were a couple of people looking over the tack or tending to the animals, but it was mostly deserted. There was a row of stalls on each side, about a dozen in all, and Thor immediately went up to the closest set of doors and offered his hand to the tall piebald inside.

“Hello, friend. Let me have a look at you.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’ve got no manners, brother.”

Thor threw a triumphant look over his shoulder as the horse whickered and approached, sniffing his hand curiously. “She doesn’t seem to mind.”

The Jotunn shook his head, walking to the next stall. “I am Loki, lately of Midgard. May I offer my greetings?”

The mare eyed him warily before snorting and coming closer. Loki carefully reached into the stall and she kept her gaze on him as she sniffed, huffing softly.

“You are a beautiful lady, aren’t you?” he tentatively stroked her behind the ears.

“That silver tongue works on all beings, I see.” Thor chuckled.

“Just the intelligent ones.”

They made their way down the rows, saying hello to the horses and inspecting them, Loki keeping an eye out for one that would suit Pepper. The redhead joined them after about ten minutes, hands in her back pockets and Alfred by her side.

“Oh wow, they’re gorgeous.” She cooed.

“Now usually for beginners, I’d recommend this old girl,” Alfred moved towards a stall containing a grey mare who blinked lazily, “She’s steady and patient.”

Loki shook his head. “No, she is tired, and once we want to cover some distance around the grounds. I wouldn’t want to wear her out like that – she deserves her rest.”

“I assure you, she’s capable enough.” The owner stuck out his lip.

“No,” Loki smiled, “Pepper should take a look at this one.”

He took her hand, leading her across to a stall with a chestnut brown filly who eagerly whinnied when she saw them.

“This one is younger, stronger but still sweet. She will do nicely. Say hello, Pepper.”

“Um, hi.” She grinned.

Alfred raised his brows, rubbing a thumb over his forehead. “Melody’s a good pick, mister. You’ve got an eye for horses. Miss Potts said you and your brother had some experience.”

“A few hundred years.” He shrugged, ignoring the man’s reaction in favour of showing Pepper how to offer her hand out and greet Melody.

“I desire this mount,” Thor announced loudly, chuckling as his chosen horse licked his fingers, “She is most spirited.”

“Alright. I’ll grab your equipment-”

“There is no need, friend Alfred. I shall saddle her anon.”

The blond strode over to the tack wall and inspected a couple of saddles, running his fingers over the stitching and straps until he found one that satisfied him. He took down a bridle and carried both over to the stall, clucking his tongue welcomingly as he unbolted the door.

“What is her name?”

“Princess.”

Loki laughed evilly, Thor glowering at him. “What? I find it appropriate, that’s all.”

The blond shook his head and set about readying Princess, under Alfred’s watchful and increasingly impressed eye. Loki patted Pepper’s shoulder.

“You two keep being friendly, I’ll fetch you some gear.”

 

By the time Loki had picked out tack for himself and Pepper, and shown her how to fasten it all on, Thor and Princess had already started doing laps of the small practice paddock.

“There,” Loki cinched the last buckle, “You can take her out now. Master Alfred will keep an eye on you.”

“Of course. Nice and easy now, Miss Potts.”

“Oh gosh, this is unreal. Don’t take too long, okay? I think I’m gonna freak out if you’re not around to help.”

“Don’t worry – Thor is outside, and I shall only be a moment.”

She twitched her lips as if she wanted to kiss him and took the reins instead, leading Melody out of the stables with Alfred’s encouragement. Loki went back to the first mare he’d seen, opening the stall.

“Will you deign to come for a jaunt with me?”

She bobbed her head, whickering, and he smiled. He threw on the tack in about a third of the time it had taken to show Pepper, and led the mare into the sunlight.

Thor was still in the saddle but he’d stopped next to Pepper, chatting happily as their two mounts examined each other. She put a helmet on, which startled him for a second before he remembered she was more breakable than his Aesir acquaintances. Loki felt a rush of worry: maybe they shouldn’t be doing something so dangerous? Pepper was fragile, mortal. What would Tony say if he brought her home damaged? She looked up as Loki approached and smiled broadly, and he felt a little better. Thor was there, and he had his magic. They wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

“Hey.”

“Are you ready to start?”

“I think so.”

“Alfred, would you kindly hold my reins while I help Miss Potts?”

“Sure,” he took them, “Didn’t figure you for picking Crabapple. She’s a bit shy for most folks.”

Thor laughed. “Crabapple? Appropriate, wouldn’t you agree-”

“Hush, impudent wretch.” Loki scowled.

Thor shrugged good-naturedly and kicked his heels, setting off across the ring. Loki led Pepper and Melody away from the gate.

He stepped behind her. “Put your hands here and one foot in the stirrup.”

“And then I push off and swing my leg over, right? I’m not sure I can make it over – I’m a lot less flexible than I used to be.”

“I’ll help with the pushing.”

“Good.”

“Alright, push off now.”

Pepper jumped, Loki’s hands on her waist to help her over, the god holding on until she had her balance.

“I did it!” the redhead beamed.

“Yes, you did,” Loki smiled fondly, “You’re going to feel like you’re wobbling around at first but don’t grip with your legs; just keep your body straight and hold the reins steady, like this.”

He adjusted the leads in her hand and made sure her feet were in the stirrups properly before mounting his own horse with an effortless leap.

“Showoff,” she stuck her tongue out.

“Incredibly hot show-off,” he corrected with a smirk, “Let’s try walking, shall we?”

 

Thor rode laps past them shamelessly as Loki spent the next half hour showing Pepper how to steer, how to stop and how to keep an eye on the horse’s body language to anticipate any surprises. He rode around her easily, pointing out when she forgot to keep her shoulders back and praising her control of the reins. Once they’d gotten her up to a canter, he stopped.

“Do you feel confident enough to go for a proper ride?”

She pushed her hair behind one ear. “Um, maybe? I feel better with you nearby.”

“I’m not going to leave you. I can’t speak for Thor, who I expect will gallop off as fast as he can as soon as we are through the gate, but I’ll stay by your side.”

“Okay. Let’s do this, huh Melody?” she rubbed the filly’s neck.

They trotted back towards the fence, Loki waving Thor over, and stopped in front of Alfred.

“Do we have your approval, stablemaster?”

“You seem like good lads,” he nodded, “You need a map of the estate?”

“I’d appreciate any advice, but I doubt we’ll get lost.”

“There’s a real pretty stream not too far through the tree line, if you like that sort of thing. Be careful up at the north end, the ground’s shifted a bit in the last lot of rain. Other than that, you should be okay.”

“We’ll be back before lunch. Why don’t you lead, Thor?”

“I would be honoured, brother.”

He took off across the yard towards an open trail that led away from the house, Pepper and Loki close behind. They soon crossed into a wooded area, a dirt path twisting through the grass, flowers blooming around the bottom of the trees.

“It’s certainly pretty.” Pepper smiled.

“Not as pretty as some.”

She laughed. “You’ve been taking lessons from Tony on cheesy pick-up lines.”

He steered closer to her, leaning over to mutter. “I think Thor invented cheesy pick-up lines.”

“I’m sure you were always perfect with the ladies, even when you were an awkward teenage god, huh?”

“Of course.”

She snorted. “Whatever you say, honey. Maybe I should ask Thor about it.”

“He’s not a reliable witness.”

“Oh yeah?” she kissed him with a giggle.

“It reminds me of Vanaheim. Don’t you agree, brother?” the prince turned in the saddle, blushing when he saw them.

Loki pulled away, grinning. “It bears a likeness, though the clime is much warmer. Vanaheim is a place of mist.”

“Yes.” Thor cleared his throat, pulling ahead again.

“Is he okay?” Pepper whispered.

“He does not know quite what to think. He just wants me to be happy, apparently.”

Pepper regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, then flicked her reins and trotted to catch up with the thunderer.

“Tell me more about Vanaheim.”

He raised his brows. “Vanaheim? It is a green place, with great swathes of forest covering the land. We spent much time hunting there, as Frigga is Vanir by birth.”

“How did she meet Odin then?”

Thor huffed. “I do not think she could have escaped his notice if she’d tried.”

Pepper looked over her shoulder as he started the tale of his parents’ betrothal, catching Loki’s eye. She winked, turning back to his brother, and the trickster shook his head with a chuckle. She’d have Thor wrapped around her finger by the end of the day.

*****

_He was running, the ground shaking under his feet, glass falling from the sky to explode on the pavement. His legs ached and he felt tired, so tired he knew if he fell, he wouldn’t have the strength to get up again. There were screams but he couldn’t see anyone else, just the enormous shadow looming over him. Loki was as small as an ant, the buildings towering up around him as he backed away from the giant monster. Bulging green arms swiped across the street, knocking cars aside like toys. The creature roared, the sound echoing off the concrete until Loki’s ears rang. He stumbled backwards until his spine hit solid glass, unable to retreat any further._

“Loki, wake up.”

“Don’t shake him, Tony.”

_The Hulk threw his head back and bellowed triumphantly, sweeping down to slam his fist into the pavement next to Loki’s head. He was huge, so much bigger than reality, taller than the skyscrapers and so angry._

“I’m not shaking him, I’m jiggling his arm. Totally different.”

“Loki honey, you’re dreaming.”

_He reached out for the voices, ducking his head as Hulk dove at him, struggling towards the safety of consciousness._

“Loki, you’re alright, you’re with us.”

The god opened his eyes with a gasp, the room too cool. He looked up at two concerned heads staring down at him in the dim light of a bedside lamp, Pepper’s hand on his chest reassuringly as Tony gripped his arm.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, gorgeous.” The inventor kissed his head.

“Do you want to tell us about it?”

“Not right now.”

“That’s fine,” Pepper snuggled back down into the pillows, “Whenever you’re ready.”

They both cuddled up, hands stroking his sweaty skin, familiar scents surrounding him. Loki tried to relax and slow his breathing, taking comfort in their warmth and their closeness. He could hear the sounds of the Tower, soft hums of machinery in the dark and the wind vibrating against the glass too low for human ears to catch. He was safe in bed, and wasn’t that a strange thought? Sandwiched between two easily injured mortals, he felt safer than he ever had before.

Not completely at ease though, because the monster from his nightmare wasn’t imaginary, or far away like Thanos and the Other and Odin. He was sleeping a couple of floors down, with almost limitless access to the building and an unpredictable alter ego who could bring the whole place down around their ears. Tony and Pepper might trust Bruce, but they’d been wrong before. They trusted Loki too though, so what did that say about him? Wasn’t he just as dangerous?

He looked at the two heads next to his own, one dark and one light, both seemingly without a care. He couldn’t imagine a time when he wanted them dead, but it wasn’t that long ago. How could so much change in such a short time? How could _he_ change, when his whole life had been a swirling vortex of chaos stirred by the Allfather and his tormentors, and Laufey and Thor and everyone he ever hated?

 

Too busy thinking to get much sleep, it was a grumpy Loki who stayed curled up in his blankets all day pouting and occasionally reading a couple of pages of his book. Pepper had meetings, as always, and Tony had run off to see some government contact about repulsor engines, and though they barely ever left him alone he resented it today. How dare they run off when he was in such a foul mood?

“Master Laufeyson, Dr Banner is in the main room.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “And?”

“I believe he has come to see you, sir.”

The god was tempted to simply send him away, but with no adult supervision Bruce might suspect he was up to no good. He wrestled his way out of the covers and into a robe, not bothering to brush his hair as he marched into the main room. Bruce stood by the stairs, smiling apprehensively.

“Hey. Did I wake you?”

“No.”

“I thought we might make dinner together, surprise the others when they get home.”

“It is a thoughtful notion,” Loki admitted begrudgingly, “What did you have in mind?”

“I went grocery shopping and got some steaks, salad ingredients and fresh vegies. Very low-key.”

The trickster gave him a withering look.

“Sorry, no pun intended.”

Instead of answering, he swept into the kitchen, trusting Bruce to follow him. The shopping bags were on the counter and Loki started unpacking with jerky, angry motions. The doctor raised a brow but didn’t comment, taking out a couple of chopping boards and a big salad bowl. He drew a knife out of the block and paused.

“Can I trust you with this?”

“Do you think me incompetent enough to injure myself, Banner?”

“No, but I’m thinking you’re pissed off about something and I’m a little worried I’ll get stabbed if I arm you – accidentally or on purpose.”

Loki scowled. “You still consider me a villain.”

“Sometimes, but right now you seem less genocidal maniac and more super aggro. What’s up?”

Loki pressed his lips together, holding a hand out expectantly. Bruce just shook his head, folding his arms with the knife still in one hand. Loki growled in exasperation and took another from the block, grabbing a tomato and slicing it roughly.

“I’m serious, this is the worst I’ve seen you since you got here. What’s bothering you?”

“If I wished to discuss it, mortal, I would.”

“Would you like me to fetch a tiny violin so you can moan about how I couldn’t possibly understand your suffering?”

The god frowned, puzzled, and Bruce half-laughed.

“Guess that’s an Earth-specific joke.”

“Why do you persist, you irritating gnat?”

“Cos I came up here hoping we could make a friendly dinner, and I’m getting’ stonewalled and belittled for no reason.”

Loki stabbed the knifepoint into the wood, glaring at the counter as he slammed his hands against the edge. “ _You_ are the reason!”

 

Bruce leaned back, seemingly unworried about the outburst. “Me?”

“Yes, you. And your inner monster.”

“Ah.”

“That Tony likes you I do not doubt, but that he keeps you here, amongst his most precious possessions?” Loki raised his brows, “I can hardly believe even he would be so foolhardy.”

“He trusts me to keep control. And you don’t?”

“No, I don’t. I have intimate knowledge of how much damage you can do, if you recall.”

Bruce frowned, “Are you looking for an apology? You won’t get one. You were trying to take over the world, so I don’t feel too bad about Hulk pounding you into the ground.”

Loki flinched and Bruce took a step forward, noticing the god’s fingers flicking towards the knife hilt.

“Loki,” he asked softly, “Are you afraid of me? I would get it, if you were. Most people are and I haven’t actually attacked them. But I’m not going to attack you again, not on purpose. Not unless I had a really good reason.”

“You have proved unable to stop yourself in the past, even when Hulk threatened those you love. Your word is meaningless.”

“You hurt people you loved too, but I’m betting that won’t happen again.”

Loki gaped helplessly for a moment, clutching at the benchtop. Bruce risked getting closer, enough for his hand to hover near the god’s elbow in an almost comforting gesture.

“You wanna tell me what brought this on?”

Loki’s brow furrowed as he prepared to tell the scientist to fuck off, but then he stopped. Bruce knew what it was to fear your own demons better than anyone.

“I had a dream. Hulk was there, and I…I am petrified of him, and I hate myself for it. I hate myself for all the things that frighten me now, like whether or not I live up to someone’s expectations or what I would do if they were hurt. I am afraid for Tony and Pepper, and for what I might become without them.”

“Why?”

“Because I find myself relying on them, and I do not trust myself not to ruin that.”

“I know how scary it is letting people in. That’s why I’ve spent the last five years pushing everyone away. It sucks.”

“I feel them forcing me to open up, piece by piece, and eventually I will be completely exposed. How then will I cope when the inevitable happens and something goes wrong? An argument, an accident, an attack – what if I fall apart again? What if I disappoint them?”

“The fact that we’re having this conversation says you care too much to just let that happen.”

“You would be surprised what I allow myself to do when I am not in my right mind.”

“I probably wouldn’t.”

“I worry that history will repeat itself and I will turn monstrous again, as I did after Odin’s betrayal was uncovered.”

Bruce took another tomato and started chopping it up beside him, eyes on the blade instead of Loki. “I don’t blame you for being afraid of Hulk. I’m afraid of him too, and I have to live with the guy. As for the other stuff? Life’s unpredictable, and people like you and Tony tend to attract unfriendly attention. You might get attacked. But Tony has other people watching over him: Happy, SHIELD, Rhodey, your brother, me. We wouldn’t let anything happen to him, even if you didn’t swoop in and save him first. He made it this far, after all.”

“I suppose that is true.”

“As for you fucking up the relationship side of things, I’m pretty sure Pepper is all over that. She won’t take any shit from either of you.”

Loki snorted, prying his knife out of the board. “Indeed.”

“So the only thing you really need to worry about is trusting yourself to keep it together, which isn’t always easy. Maybe if you put some more thought into what set you off last time, you can avoid repeating it. From what I hear, your big problem was Odin keeping secrets?”

“Amongst other things, yes, but that was perhaps the most hurtful.”

“So tell Tony and Pepper that you don’t like secrets – even good ones. Tell them not to keep things from you and then you never have to be suspicious or worried about anyone hiding something that could hurt you later.”

“You are an insightful man, doctor.”

“I spend a lot of time thinking about triggers.”

Loki picked up his half-butchered tomato and started cutting it into more manageable pieces. “Perhaps it would be alright if I came to you again, when something disturbed me?”

“Yeah, I’d be okay with that.”

 

When Pepper stepped out of the elevator, the dining table was covered in big serving plates. Loki and Bruce sat at the other end chatting and laughing. The god looked comfortable and content, and she felt a wave of delight at his smile.

“Hey boys. Did you do all this?”

“We thought we’d treat you and Tony,” Loki grinned, “Because you work so hard.”

The CEO dropped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It looks amazing.”

“It was Bruce’s idea.”

“Loki did all the fancy prep work.”

“You two make a good team, apparently.”

The men regarded each other, Loki giving a half-shrug. “We’ve found we have a lot in common.”

“Yeah,” Bruce snickered, “We’ve both got huge appetites.”


	13. Chapter 13

Tony turned off his arc welder, raising his mask to wipe the sweat off his brow. He turned the finished piece, examining the join with a satisfied nod.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Jesus!” he jerked around, chair spinning wildly away from the bench.

Loki sat on the arm of the workshop couch, leaning back on his hands as he eyed the inventor.

“When did you get here?”

“About ten minutes ago. I was seeking entertainment, and the face you make when you’re focussed on your work was certainly amusing.”

“Glad you think so,” Tony took the mask off, “Anything else I can do for you?”

The god bit his lip, getting to his feet. “Perhaps there’s something _I_ can do for _you_.”

He sauntered closer, Tony’s brow arching as the trickster dropped to his knees on the concrete floor. Loki snapped his fingers and the other man’s belt sprang open, slender hands curling around his waistband. He reached into Tony’s trousers and took out his cock, the flesh limp and soft in Loki’s palm. The god leaned in slowly, eyes flicking up to the inventor with a heavy-lidded leer. He touched the tip of his tongue to Tony’s length, circling the head for an instant before pulling away.

Tony gasped and grabbed at his chair, which only pushed it back into the edge of the workbench. Loki gave a chuckle like liquid mischief and closed his lips around the human, sucking him into the back of his throat. He massaged Tony’s shaft with his tongue, still holding him in the hot wetness of his mouth and feeling him twitch and grow as the genius’ anatomy caught up with his arousal.

“Jesus, Lokes.”

The god pulled back with a slick pop, frowning at him. “Why do you insist on worshipping that fairytale?”

“Who?” Tony looked bewildered.

“Jesus.”

“Uh, I wouldn’t say I worship him, Lokes. Us Midgardians use lots of religious curse words; old habit, I guess.”

“The only god who should be present in our coupling is _me_.”

Tony snickered. “You jealous? Want me to build you a shrine? Or start taking your name in vain – cos I think that last one might get confusing.”

The Jotunn clamped his lips around Tony’s half-hard member and pushed down, running his tongue along the ridge underneath.

“Oh god, Loki!”

“Better.” He mumbled, bringing a hand up to fondle Tony’s balls awkwardly for a second before losing patience and forcing his jeans down further. The inventor clung to the edge of the table and bit his lip, thrusting his hips forward.

Loki bobbed his head a few times, happy Tony was as hard as he was going to get, and very lightly set his bottom teeth against the mortal’s skin. He dragged upwards carefully, letting Tony feel the sharp line without digging into him, skimming over the sensitive nerves at the base of his swollen head.

“Holy fucking shit!”

Loki pulled back, rubbing Tony against lips shiny with spit, and traced his nails across the soft skin of his inner thigh. “I shall play the missionary, then. By the time we are done I shall have converted you to my divinity, and mine alone.”

Tony tipped his head back. “You are unbelievably welcome to try.”

 

Loki set up an alternating rhythm, sometimes quickly slurping down to the hilt and at others gently working just the tip with his tongue, lapping delicately like a kitten, every teasing touch making Tony shiver with the constant shifting of air against his wet skin. He tugged lightly at the curly dark hair covering Tony’s balls, startling a hiss out of him.

“Careful there, Lokes.”

The god chuckled. “Are you afraid, Tony Stark?”

“Uh, a little? You’re staring at me kinda intense right now.”

“Don’t worry. I can be a benevolent god, when it pleases me.”

He closed his hand around Tony’s hilt, shuttling up and down slowly, grip firm and unyielding. Loki reached up his other hand, crooking a finger under the inventor’s chin as he leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I wish I had my full powers, so I could take you to the edge of the universe and show you the death of stars.”

“I’ve seen the universe, buddy,” Tony bit his lip, brow furrowed, “It was terrifying.”

“That dreadful place, yes. But there are wonders, Tony – such beauty you cannot even imagine. Light from the beginning of time, colours with no name, beings that exist outside of time, realms like something from a dream. I’ve never wanted to share them with anyone before, and now it’s too late.”

Tony’s frown deepened as he opened his mouth, but Loki cut off whatever he was going to say with a kiss.

“I shall have to show you some other way.”

He sunk down the human’s cock, clamping his lips tight against Tony’s skin. Loki sucked hard, cheeks twitching as his tongue undulated along his length, his mouth a hot, wet vacuum as his fingers cupped Tony’s balls warily.

“Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck – fuuuuuucck!” the engineer braced himself on the table, half jumping out of the seat as his hips thrust forwards involuntarily.

Loki slacked off, tongue moving fast and constant, a bewildering storm of touch and heat. A second later he swooped down again, Tony knocking against the back of his throat. The Midgardian gave a strangled cry, slamming a fist against the seat of his chair with a grunt.

“Lokes, I’m gonna-”

The god sped up, grip on Tony’s thighs tightening until the genius stiffened, emptying himself into Loki’s mouth with a series of yelps. The trickster swallowed quickly, Tony jerking at the motion, cries petering out as he leaned back on his elbows. Loki discreetly wiped at the corners of his mouth and stood with a smug grin. He didn’t say anything, enjoying the fact that he’d made Tony speechless for once, the inventor sagging so much the god half expected him to fall over. Eventually he cleared his throat and managed to straighten up, rolling his neck out.

“So,” Tony gasped, “How big should I make the shrine?”

*****

“Hey, let’s do something.”

Pepper groaned, burying her head under the pillows. “It’s too early Tony.”

“It’s nine.”

“On a Sunday.”

“Shall I silence him?” Loki yawned, cuddling closer to her.

“Please.”

“Come on guyyyyyys,” Tony jumped up, tapping his fingers against Loki’s shoulder, “It’s the weekend, the weather’s great – we should do stuff.”

The redhead huffed. “What did you have in mind?”

“Let’s go to the beach.”

“You hate being outdoors.”

“But I love you in a swimsuit. We can bring Brucey, and Thor – I bet he’d love some sun.”

“Probably.” The god begrudgingly admitted.

“We’ll pack a huge gourmet picnic, take one of the cars…come on Pep, it’ll be fun.”

“Fine,” she sighed, “I guess I can deal with napping on a beach instead of napping in bed.”

“Great! Jarvis, can you get the ball rolling, buddy?”

“I shall inform Dr Banner and His Highness.”

“Order the food too, we’ll pick it up on the way.”

He rolled out of bed, already heading for the bathroom. Pepper sighed and lifted herself onto her elbow, smiling down at Loki.

“How did I end up falling for someone whose stamina is all over the charts? I must be insane.”

He cupped her cheek in one hand and kissed her. “I think we can safely say Tony is the insane one.”

“Come on – there’ll be no peace until we’re at this damn picnic.”

He got up, offering her a hand, and tugged her to her feet effortlessly. Pepper giggled, walking into the massive wardrobe. Loki followed, more to ogle her than anything, pawing through his own clothes idly. He wasn’t sure about Midgardian beaches, but they were probably dirty places. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and rolled them up to his knees, throwing on a green tee and then a white button-down, just in case. He rolled the sleeves up too, glancing over to find Pepper staring at him.

“Am I dressed appropriately?”

“I can think of a few finishing touches. Hang on.”

She opened the top drawer of Tony’s dresser and took out a pair of silvery aviators, sliding them over his ears. The redhead took down a straw Panama hat with a black ribbon and popped it on his head.

“Perfect.”

“You are aware I cannot be damaged by your Midgardian sun?”

“I wasn’t, though that makes sense. But now you’ll fit in with the rest of us incognito folk.”

He smiled. “Indeed. We shall be a matching set.”

“Now, you wanna help me sunscreen my back? Not all of us are immune to the sun.”

 

They strolled through the garage for a couple of minutes while Tony found a car that would comfortably fit five of them (including Thor). Bruce trundled in wearing a plain black oversized tee and jeans with sandals, a towel flung over his shoulder.

“Morning.”

“Hey! Sorry if we woke you.” Pepper kissed his cheek.

“I was up anyway. The beach sounded nice.”

“Aha!” Tony held up his keys triumphantly, “Alright, everybody in.”

He’d picked an old ‘50s convertible with bench seats so Loki could slide into the front between Tony and Pepper. Bruce climbed into the back, arms stretched out on either side as they pulled out of the garage into the sun. Loki couldn’t help thinking he looked like a different person, his smile taking about ten years off his face.

They stopped at the hotel to get Thor, the blond excitedly squeezing in beside Bruce in a white singlet and board shorts. Loki didn’t even want to know where he’d gotten them on such short notice.

“Greetings, friends! What a marvellous day for an expedition.”

“See?” Tony waved a fist dramatically, “Thor gets it.”

“Indeed. Let us explore your wondrous shorelines and see what adventure we can find.”

Pepper turned to look at him over the seat. “Well I don’t know about wondrous, or adventure. I’m gonna be mostly reading and lying down.”

Thor looked a tad dismayed. Bruce elbowed him affectionately.

“Hey, maybe we’ll get lucky and some kind of Lovecraftian sea creature will rise out of the water and start attacking people.”

“We can only hope so, friend Bruce.”

They stopped to pick up Tony’s massive lunch order and then headed south, leaving the city behind. Pepper giggled as the wind snatched at her hair, trying to push it out of her face. Thor and Bruce were laughing in the back, having to almost shout to be heard, their words whipped away before anyone else but Loki could hear them. The music was loud, something jaunty with lots of brass that he imagine Captain Rogers might like, and Tony put his hand on the god’s knee as he hummed under his breath, other hand tapping the steering wheel in time with the beat. Loki couldn’t remember ever being happier.

They crossed a couple of bridges and came to a thin spit of land sticking out into the water, Tony pulling over into a carpark.

“Okay, this is as close as we can get with the car. We gotta walk the rest.”

“I shall take charge of our provisions, Stark.” Thor manhandled the baskets into his grasp.

“And I’ll keep an eye on you, so they actually make it to the beach.” Bruce snorted.

They climbed out, Loki turning to Pepper.

“May I offer you a lift?”

“What, like a piggyback?”

“I suppose?” he raised a brow.

“Oooo, dibs!” Tony raised his hand, “If you don’t want one, Pep, of course.”

She laughed. “Go ahead, Tony.”

The inventor cackled and jumped up, wrapping his arms around the god’s neck. Loki shifted until he was balanced, though Tony didn’t weigh enough to really bother him.

“To the beach!” the human pointed, “Tally ho!”

 

They trekked across the sand until they found a spot by the grass, spreading out their towels, Bruce driving their umbrella into the ground. Pepper started opening the containers and jars as Tony grabbed a bottle of white wine.

“Drink?” he gestured to Thor with it.

“I would welcome one, Anthony. The day is warm.”

“Lokes, you seen the bag of plates and stuff?”

They found the tableware and poured the wine into undersized paper cups, the glass looking even more ridiculous in Thor’s giant hand. Once they’d laid everything out the group dug in, heaping food onto the paper plates until they sagged. There was a companionable silence as people ate, Loki glancing around appraisingly. It was pleasant, the sand bright and free of litter, some shells and seaweed washed up along the tide line. There was plenty of space between them and the other beachgoers. It was warm, the water relatively calm as it lapped at the shore.

“It’s really good, Tony.” Bruce said.

“Not as tasty as the stuff you and Lokes have been churning out. How’s it going with Miss Phan? Do we need to invest in a second chef?”

“I don’t believe we’ve exhausted her yet. However, I wouldn’t mind trying something new, and I’ve certainly got the time. Perhaps we could find a cuisine with less chance of Bruce embarrassing himself?” Loki teased, smirking at the doctor.

“You cut yourself one time and everyone writes you off,” he rolled his eyes, nudging the god, “At least I never burned the garlic.”

“Do I get a vote?” Pepper raised her hand, “How about something Eastern European? Hearty soups and amazing meats and bread and things.”

“Nah, that’s winter food.” Tony shook his head.

“I should like to accommodate you, dear, but it sounds awfully Asgardian,” the trickster said, “I am looking to explore unfamiliar culture first.”

“Fair enough.” The redhead shrugged.

Thor looked disappointed, fork hovering in his hand as he pouted. “What is wrong with Asgardian fare?”

“It’s not exactly difficult for me, is it? I’ve spent enough time sneaking around the kitchens to know the basics.”

“Sneaking around the kitchens?” Bruce raised a brow.

“Thor decided the best way to practice my invisibility spells was to steal sweets for him.”

Tony laughed as the thunderer blushed. “And here Loki’s the one with the bad reputation. You could be apprentice mischief god, Blondie.”

“We were very young.” He fidgeted.

“What, two hundred? Three?”

“Eight.” Loki smirked.

The inventor whooped, shaking his head as he reached for his glass. Thor scowled at the Jotunn.

“Traitor.”

“Be grateful I have not told them all our stories, brother.”

“We’ll pry them out of you,” Pepper winked, “Give us time.”

 

Once they’d stuffed themselves, Pepper moved her towel into the shade and lay down to nap. Bruce stood and dusted off his legs.

“I’m going for a walk along the water.”

“Do you mind if I join you? It looks soothing.” Loki asked.

“If you can keep quiet.” He smiled.

“I shall do my level best.”

“Guess that disqualifies me,” Tony waved a hand, “Have fun.”

“Thor?”

“I am content to work on my digestion, friend Bruce.”

“Alright. See you in a bit.”

The two men wandered off, Bruce’s hands in his pockets. Tony shook his head as he watched them go.

“I would never have believed those two could be so chummy. Guess people never stop surprising ya.”

“Indeed, Stark,” Thor frowned, turning a dark glower on the human, “There have been many unexpected relationship developments since Loki came to be your guest.”

“Ah,” he gaped, “Yeah.”

“Loki claims your arrangement is completely at his discretion. I want to believe him, but my brother is a talented liar, and he has never been hesitant to keep things from me – particularly now, when there is such a recent history of distrust between us.”

“Thor, listen-”

“You are my shield-brother, Tony Stark. But if you have misused Loki, or intend to, I shall chase you to the ends of the Earth to avenge him.”

The inventor laughed loudly, nervously pouring himself another glass of wine. “Thor, buddy! While it’s great to hear you lookin’ out for your brother, there’s really no need. We’re all consenting adults here. In fact, he’s the oldest and wisest of the bunch. No misuse, I promise. Actually, I’m insulted you think I would condone that sort of behaviour – or that Pepper would.”

The blond half-shrugged. “I do not think it likely, but I could not forgive myself if Loki was being coerced again and I did nothing.”

“He seems pretty adamant he’s interested, like genuinely interested. I guess it does seem hard to believe, given that he hated me not too long ago, but I think it’s a good sign.”

Thor said nothing. Tony huffed, looking out over the water.

“Look, I want your brother to be happy. He’s had a rough time and it’s made him cranky and dickish and crazy, yeah. But underneath that is this sweet guy who’s had to hide himself for so long – seriously, an insane amount of time in human terms. I guess it doesn’t really mean much to you but the age difference between us and you Asgardians is a bit much to wrap my head around. That story about you getting him to sneak into the kitchens? When that was happening, humans didn’t have TVs. Or electricity. A lot of the countries we have today didn’t exist, or at least not in the same form. I spent a couple of decades living with my head in the sand, until I wised up and tried to do better. I can’t imagine maintaining a façade for _centuries_. Loki needs time, and I just wanna give him whatever he needs.”

Thor looked pensive, tapping his fingers against his leg. Finally he nodded.

“I know you to be a man of good heart, Anthony. I will trust my brother to your affection, as I have already entrusted him to your care.”

“I’ll try not to fuck it up.”

“That would be appreciated, yes.”

Tony chuckled again, sighing as he scratched the back of his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever had the big brother talk before.”

“No?” Thor smiled.

“I haven’t exactly dated many people seriously enough to get to the ‘meeting the family’ stage. I haven’t really dated anyone before Pep, actually.”

“Did I do well for your first time?”

“Oh yeah, very scary. God of lightning thing clinched it.”

The prince nodded sternly. “Good.”

 

Loki dug his foot through the sand as they walked. “It is strange to find a place so serene and yet so close to the city.”

“It’s great,” Bruce said, “I like to escape occasionally. New York can be…overwhelming.”

“For both of us, I think.” The god said glumly.

The scientist shot him a sidelong look. “The building work won’t go on forever.”

“Perhaps it would be better if it did,” Loki shrugged, “As an uncomfortable reminder of what happens when I let things slip from my control.”

“Take it from someone who’s spent years figuring it out - you can’t control everything. Better to learn how to cope when things get away from you, because they will eventually. Aren’t you the expert on chaos?”

“Chaos and order are not as separate as you humans think. They are part of the same pattern, and cannot exist without each other – you cannot define light without darkness, or good without evil.”

“Good and evil are a bit more subjective.”

“What makes you think chaos isn’t?”

They walked along, the water a calm rushing that rolled in over their feet and swept the sand back out with it.

“Do they have beaches in Asgard?”

“Not like this. No one swims in the ocean, and there are no natural shorelines in the city. Once you venture beyond the walls though, there are rivers and lakes and streams. We used to bathe, fool about in the water, that sort of thing.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It could be, when we were younger.” The god said wistfully.

“Are Thor’s friends really so bad?”

Loki shook his head. “Not by common standards. They are honourably people, brave and heroic and loyal. They are not imbeciles. They are not even so mean-spirited or cruel. But Thor himself was not always as kind and understanding as he tries to be now, and his friends followed his example. You must comprehend how _different_ I was, Dr Banner. I do not excel in the ways Thor does, which are the only ways that matter in Asgard. I like books, and magic, and secrecy – things most Aesir regard with suspicion or disdain. It was only natural to them to consider me lesser, even if they did not wish me any particular ill.”

“That sucks.”

“It did a bit, yes.”

Bruce laughed. “Sorry, even when I try to lighten the mood we end up bringing up stuff I’m sure you’d rather not dwell on.”

“I am…learning to make peace with it. I cannot change the past. I thought perhaps I could make them respect me, but I know now such a thing cannot be bought by force.”

“I think, if you keep working on it, you could be the type of person people respect – just as you are.”

Loki smiled shyly. “That is very kind of you to say, Bruce.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They neared the blankets, Pepper sprawled out over her towel as Tony and Thor picked at the last of the food, the inventor giving Loki a strained smile.

“There you are! Good to see ya, babe.”

He arched a brow. “Is everything alright?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Loki glanced askance at Thor’s carefully innocent expression. “Why indeed?”

*****

Loki was poring over a copy of The Iliad, laying on his stomach by the windows like a cat soaking up the sun. His phone rang, and he dug the device out of his pocket.

“Hello?”

“Hey sweetheart.”

He smiled, rolling onto his back. “Pepper. How is your day, my dear?”

“Pretty crappy. I was hoping you’d be free to come have lunch with me? If you want.”

“Always. Shall I collect you from your office?”

“I’m coming from the boardroom – I can meet you in the garage.”

“Two minutes.”

“Great, thanks.”

“It is never a chore to spend time with you, my lady.”

He hung up, regarding his reflection in the window for a second. He wasn’t sure where they were having lunch but Pepper would be dressed for business, so he needed to change into something nicer than jeans and a button-down. He snapped his fingers, the cloth fluttering as it shifted into a charcoal grey suit and a crisp white shirt, open at the neck. He pulled his hair back, wondering again if he should finally get it cut before it got completely out of hand, and headed down to the garage. Pepper was just stepping out of the other elevator.

“Hey. You look great.” she smiled tiredly, the heaviness in her expression making Loki bristle. Who had upset her so? He would have their ears for it.

“You look stunning.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her, making sure to draw it out until she placed her hands on his chest, the tension in her body obvious as she touched him.

He pulled back, keeping the arm around her protectively as he guided her towards Happy and the car.

“Where are we going?”

“Um, I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“What do you desire more than anything in the world right now?”

“Other than you?” she laughed.

“That could be arranged.”

“I wish I had time,” she ran a hand over his jacket, “But food is the number one priority, and then I have to get back to work.”

“Alright. How about something decadently expensive then?”

“Urgh, no. I’d probably run into a board member or someone.”

“I have an idea,” the god turned to Happy, “Master Hogan, do you recall the quaint Italian eatery from my first excursion into the city?”

“Oh Loki, that’s perfect.” Pepper sighed.

He opened the door and waved her in, sliding in beside her. Happy got behind the wheel and drive them out, turning south towards the restaurant.

Loki took Pepper’s hand. “Will you tell me what has made your day so awful?”

“Not yet. Let me get a glass of wine in before I explode.”

He raised their joined knuckles to his mouth and kissed them, smiling. “Whatever you wish.”

 

The restaurant wasn’t too crowded; there were a couple of people at the tables near the entrance but the back half was quiet, and it was easy to get a spot near the kitchen. Loki convinced Happy his presence wasn’t required because after all, if they ran into something the chaos god couldn’t protect Pepper from then what was a mortal going to do?

The waiter offered them menus but Loki waved him off.

“Please bring us two of the venison gnocchi special, and a bottle of your very best red.”

“And bread.” Pepper blurted.

“And bread.”

“Right away, sir.”

“So,” the redhead took Loki’s hands, “What were you doing when I called?”

“Reading.”

“That sounds nice and relaxing.”

He frowned. “I could be using my time better, perhaps. I may not be an expert in the running of companies but I know something about ruling, and I am certain I could learn whatever else I needed.”

“What are you saying?” the CEO frowned.

“I could help you at Stark Industries. You take so much on yourself, and while I can never address the more public aspects of representing the company, I could handle some of the internal processes.”

“Oh Loki no, you don’t have to do that, honey.”

“I feel I ought to contribute more than I am.”

“You being here with me right now is totally helpful enough.”

“Are you certain?” he pouted, “I should like to be of use.”

“I appreciate the offer and I know you’d be great at it, but it’s my headache and I don’t want you to have to deal with all that boring shit.”

“Isn’t that what people do for their loved ones? Ease their burdens, no matter the personal cost?”

“Loved ones?” she raised a brow.

“A figure of speech.” He said quickly.

“Yeah, they do. I think it’s super sweet of you, really. But I think it’s better if you keep focusing on you, and settling in. We can talk about it again in the future, if you’re still interested.”

Loki sat back, satisfactorily placated. At least she wasn’t rejecting him because she didn’t trust him, or didn’t think he was good enough. The waiter returned with their bottle, removing the cork and pouring a splash into Pepper’s glass to taste. She closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh.

“It’s wonderful, thank you.”

He filled their glasses and left, and Pepper took another big sip. Mindful of her request, Loki didn’t push, even though he was dying to know what was bothering her. Instead he waited silently until the bread came, then buttered a slice for each of them. Pepper took her piece, tearing at the crust instead of eating it.

“They want Tony to give a demonstration in Israel.”

 

Loki frowned. “I thought you were not producing weapons anymore?”

“It’s not a normal base, it’s a radar facility. Tony’s got some tech he developed for the Ironman suit that the army wanna install in their setup there.”

“Could he not then demonstrate it from here?”

“Apparently not. They want him to show it to the people who’ll actually be using it – you know, in case they have questions.”

“And this concerns you.” He said flatly.

“It was the cherry on my already stressful day, yeah.”

“Do you think he will be in some danger?”

“I worry about Tony less now he has the suits, but I still worry. And in some ways the suits make him more of a target, since he jumps right into the superhero stuff now.”

“It is only a radar facility though, and not near any active frontlines?”

“That whole region’s pretty unpredictable. I mean he’s Tony Stark, _and_ Ironman. Someone might go out of their way to get to him if they thought there was a chance.”

“Was he not attacked at some grand automobile race in what you both thought were safe, civilised conditions?”

“Yeah.” She admitted.

“He is who he is, Pepper. His location doesn’t change the fact that he has enemies.”

“I know, I just…I remember,” she blinked at him tearfully, “I remember what it was like when he got kidnapped, and we had no idea where he was or if he was even alive. I was scared, Loki. More terrified than I’ve ever been in my life and it just dragged on, day after day. I had no idea if I’d ever see him again.”

“You loved him?” he squeezed her hand.

“As a friend, yeah. I don’t know if it was more than that. Maybe…Tony creeps on you.”

“I can attest to that.”

Pepper giggled.

“Tell me more about what it was like.”

“Obie kept saying we’d find him, which only makes me hate him more in retrospect. He knew where Tony was the whole time and just went about his routine, pretending to worry with the rest of us. He was a cold bastard, that’s for sure.”

“And when Tony returned?”

“I was so relieved at first, so glad to see him and smell him and have him back in my life pestering me. And then…he was damaged. Not just his heart, but all of him. I couldn’t really ask him about it, what they’d done, because we were still officially boss and assistant. Jarvis told me he had nightmares. He started spending so much time in his workshop, which I thought was good until it turned into weeks of not talking to real people.”

“You are remarkable, to have stood by him through such trying times.”

“I wanted to help and he wouldn’t let me. That’s always been Tony’s problem – he thinks he can carry the whole world on his shoulders and never need to talk about anything real.”

“Do you still feel like he shuts you out?”

“He’s much better since the palladium poisoning near-death thing. I didn’t give him much of a choice when we got together properly – I told him I wasn’t having any more secrets. But I still worry about it. I still get paranoid something horrible could be happening and he wouldn’t tell me.”

 

Loki reached over the table and smoothed her hair back behind her ear. “You’re not alone anymore. Either of you – I am here to help as I can, whether that involves protecting Tony or making sure you do not bear the sole burden of looking after him.”

“I’m so grateful to have you, Loki,” she said, tearing up again, “I don’t know how I survived before you came into our lives.”

“Would you like me to accompany Tony to Israel?”

“No, no – he’ll be upset if he thinks I sent a babysitter with him. Tony’s reaction to what happened in Afghanistan is all about making sure nobody can ever hurt him again, and implying I doubt his ability to take care of himself won’t help.”

“You are not questioning his abilities; merely showing your love, and your concern that he stays safe.”

Pepper shrugged. “He’ll be okay. I can’t fall apart every time he has to go anywhere, especially since he takes missions for SHIELD that I _know_ are more dangerous than any product demonstration.”

The waiter returned with their food. Loki watched Pepper carefully as they ate, but she seemed calmer. He told a joking story about his latest cooking lesson and kept her glass filled, and felt a warmth growing in his chest with each smile he eked out of her.

The redhead put down her cutlery and sat back with a sigh. “I suppose we should head back.”

“Do you have a pressing engagement?”

“Not really, just lots of paperwork.”

“Then we are in no real hurry.” He grinned mischievously.

“I don’t know, I have so much to do – especially with Tony going on this trip – and I don’t want to stay back late again.”

“I understand. I will accompany you back.”

They paid the bill and drove back to the Tower, holding hands in the elevator. Loki could feel some of the tension sneaking back into Pepper’s grip as they got closer to her floor, silently clucking his tongue with disapproval. The doors opened and he let go, following her through the reception area and down the hall to her office.

“Thanks for having lunch with me. I feel a lot better.”

“I think we still have a ways to go.” Loki closed the door, turning the lock with a click.

“Loki?” she frowned.

He slid his arms around her waist, pressing her back against the door as he kissed her neck. “You must relax, Pepper. All this stress is terrible for your delicate human physiology.”

“My assistant is right outside, you know.” She whispered.

“In deference to your busy day I will be quick. You only need to contain yourself for ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?”

“Ten minutes.” He picked her up, carrying her over to the desk. There was one reasonably clear spot, and he perched Pepper on the edge, one hand already creeping up her thigh.

“Tell me, Miss Potts – have you ever made love on this desk?”

“Tony and I were going to christen it when the Tower first opened, but then things got crazy with the invasion and everything.”

The god dropped to his knees and removed her clothes with a flick of his fingers. “Then as it was my fault, you should let me remedy it.”

Pepper rested back on her elbows, head dropping with a gasp as Loki’s tongue pressed against her folds. “Yeah sure, I’ll let you make it up to me.”


	14. Chapter 14

Thor trailed behind Loki as the other god picked up a tomato, examining its curves for a second before placing it in his plastic bag. He handed his selection to Thor, who placed it carefully in the shopping basket and followed his brother to the salad greens.

“Loki, I have been thinking.”

“Always dangerous for you, brother.” The trickster clucked his tongue without looking up.

“You seem well established in Manhattan, yes?”

Loki frowned, glancing at him. “I suppose.”

“And you are happy with Stark and his lady? Uh, your lady.”

“Yes.”

“I was thinking perhaps I would go and stay with Jane now, for a time. I have not seen her since my return to Midgard, and you-”

“It’s fine, Thor. You should be with her.”

“You would not prefer me to stay? If that is what you desire I shall do it, for you are more important to me than anything.”

Loki tentatively placed a hand on Thor’s. “While that’s a lovely sentiment, it’s completely unnecessary. I shall survive without you, brother. Go be content with your mortal.”

Thor beamed. “I will. I mean thank you. And we shall still talk if it pleases you, with Stark’s technology.”

“Very well. I may be able to find an odd moment to make sure you haven’t killed yourself doing something idiotic.”

“When were you planning to leave?”

“Tonight, if that was agreeable.”

“It doesn’t concern me, but Tony and Pepper will perhaps want to say goodbye.”

“Ah,” Thor scratched his head, “I had not thought of that.”

“Well since you are already helping me shop for it, you might as well come to dinner.”

“I should be thrilled to!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am going to need more tomatoes.”

 

Tony and Pepper, as Loki suspected, had no problem hanging out with the thunder god. The three of them lounged around talking while Bruce helped Loki make enough pasta to feed Sicily. The scientist carried the huge pot out to the table.

“Come get it.”

Loki slid into his seat as the others made their way to the table, Tony still talking as he filled the trickster’s wine glass.

“What are you gonna do with yourself in London, big guy?”

“Be with Jane, of course,” the god grinned, “Do whatever she asks of me and assist her as I can.”

“You might need a Plan B. You are not exactly the studious type, brother.” Loki wrinkled his nose, serving Pepper and then himself.

“Hey!” Tony banged the end of his fork on the table excitedly, “I’ve got an idea!”

“Uh oh.” Bruce snorted.

“Why don’t we all take a little trip across the pond?”

“Now?” Pepper frowned.

“Yeah, why not? We’ll take the jet, deliver Thor into the arms of his astrophysics babe, stay in a swanky hotel and do some sightseeing. Lokes has probably never seen the place.”

“Tony, what about work?” she pursed her lips.

“You work too hard anyway. Two days, max. They can get by without you.”

“He is right,” Loki nudged her knee under the table, “You need rest from your troubles or you shall become ill.”

“I think I could stand being ill if I had you two nursing me.”

Tony shook his head. “I make a terrible nurse. Lokes might be okay though…maybe we should find you an outfit.”

“Urgh, Tony, I’m tryin’ to eat here.” Bruce grimaced.

“Sorry, not sorry. So what do ya say, kids? Holiday time?”

“I would be glad of the company. You could all meet my love Jane.” Thor beamed.

“I do not dislike the idea, especially if it gets Pepper away from her desk.” Loki added.

“I don’t know,” she raised a brow at him, “My desk can be pretty satisfying.”

“Pep?” Tony pouted pleadingly, “Come ooooon. Couple of days, and then we won’t bug you again for like six months.”

“Liar,” she sighed, “But okay. Sounds fun.”

“Yes! What about you, Brucey? Can we prise you out of that lab?”

“I’ll pass, thank you, but have a good time.”

“What? Even Pep’s coming.”

Bruce shook his head. “I’ve had some, uh, passport issues the last few years and I’m not super confident I’ll get back into the States. Or out of them.”

“I’d like to see someone try to stop you at Customs with me, Pep and two Norse gods on your side.”

“I’ll let you guys have your romantic getaway – you don’t want me taggin’ along as fourth wheel.”

Pepper placed a hand over his. “We wouldn’t mind, really.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Gives me a nice bit of quiet.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I am.”

Tony twirled his fork excitedly. “It’s a plan – eat up, pack our bags and off to merry old England we go!”

 

Happy drove them to the airport, the jet already fuelled up and waiting. Loki had only ever flown in the quinjet, used to teleporting wherever he wanted or (recently, at least) travelling with Thor. He found it quite comfortable, though he suspected it was very different on commercial planes. As usual, Tony’s money made everything easier. He supposed it was a lot like being a prince really – equal parts praise, criticism and perks.

Thor took the seat next to him, twitching his hands distractedly. “This is a novel way to travel, is it not?”

“You go zooming around attached to a magical hammer, exposed to the elements, but flying inside something is novel?” Tony raised a brow.

“Well, I cannot usually bring so many of my companions when I travel by Mjӧlnir.”

“Touché. Drink?”

“You’re gonna give yourself jet lag.” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Not if I just keep drinking. Thor and Lokes probably don’t even get jet lag. Am I right?”

The brothers looked at each other, shrugging.

“Not particularly.”

“Great! Let’s keep the party rolling then.”

The flight took six hours, with another on top of that to get through the airport and into the city, so by the time they were cruising up to the Wellesley it was already 7am and the early-morning traffic was thick around them.

“You gonna get a room or just freeload at Jane’s?” Tony asked.

“It is perhaps too early to call on her – I would not want to wake her, and I think she would appreciate having some warning of my arrival. I shall get a room and make myself presentable.”

“I’m up for a nap.” Pepper yawned.

“You gotta push through, Little Miss Jet-lag.” The genius teased.

“I either nap or pass out at lunch.”

“I shall refresh you, my dear. Do not worry.” Loki wiggled his fingers.

“Awesome, so we can use the time for fun.” Tony winked.

They stepped out of the car, hotel staff rushing to take their bags, and breezed into the lobby. Tony peered over the top of his sunglasses with a low whistle.

“This is just what I needed – isn’t it just what you needed, Pep?”

“It’s lovely.” She smiled, kissing his cheek.

He beamed. “I’m full of great ideas.”

They reached the counter and the receptionist gave them a scrutinising look before recognising Tony, her brows shooting up. “Good morning, sir. How may I help you?”

“Hi, we’ll have your two best suites, preferably non-adjacent – you know, opposite ends of the building if you can manage it - and one of them needs to have the biggest bed in the building.”

“Uh, of course. Our penthouse suite covers the sixth and seventh floors, with two bedrooms on each. Would that be suitable?”

“I dunno, how good’s your hearing?” Tony glanced over his shoulder at Thor.

Pepper slapped his arm, leaning past to smile at the girl. “We’ll take it, thank you.”

 

They made their way upstairs, Thor peeling off to shower and change, Tony sweeping through their suite touching everything like a hyperactive four-year-old.

“Look at this place, it makes me feel like I should be drinkin’ sherry and calling people ‘old chap’.”

“It reminds me of Asgard,” Loki stroked his fingers over a lampshade, curling his lip, “So much metal.”

“So,” Tony clapped, “Think we can all fit in the bath?”

“I get the feeling we’re about to find out.” Pepper joked.

“Race you?” the inventor waggled his brows.

“Only if you wanna stand there and watch it fill up.”

“Huh, good point. Alright, I’m gonna get on tub filling, you guys raid the mini bar.”

He disappeared into the bathroom, Pepper shaking her head as she opened the fridge. Loki strolled into the bedroom and ran a hand over the covers.

“This _is_ a big bed.”

“Not as big as the one at the Tower, but then most people don’t need room for three.” The redhead called as she took out some champagne glasses.

“Why did you have such a thing in advance, by the way? You couldn’t know I was going to end up in it when you bought it.”

“You’ve slept with Tony,” she shrugged, “You know he’s a total bed hog.”

“I heard that!”

“Good!”

“You’re not concerned the hotel staff will tell people of your scandalous ways?” Loki quirked a brow, coming back to perch on the edge of the couch.

“They don’t know the situation. You could be here with Thor, for all they know.”

He made a disgusted face. “Urgh, please don’t insult me.”

She smiled, leaning over to kiss him. “You’re much too pretty for Thor.”

“I shall elect to be flattered.”

“Whatever you like.”

Tony re-entered, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “Sorry gang, the tub is gonna be a while.”

“That’s not a real problem.” Pepper offered him the Dom Perignon bottle.

The genius took it, unwrapping the foil seal. “That’s right. This is a problem-free trip.”

They lolled on the couch as they waited, drinking champagne and eating the goodies Pepper had found in the kitchenette, limbs overlapping, having to feed each other since nobody could move much in the tangle. Tony tried to catch pieces of chocolate in his mouth, Pepper laughing as they bounced off him and disappeared down her top.

“Let’s see you do better then.” He challenged.

“Fine with me. Loki?”

The god tossed a square straight up, Pepper deftly catching it and turning a smug grin on Tony.

“Beginner’s luck.”

“That’s not a thing.”

Loki tutted. “No one likes a sore loser, Tony.”

“Says the world champ.”

“Exactly – I should know.”

 

Pepper gave him a sympathetic look and wormed her way out of their grasp. “I’m gonna check on the water.”

Tony frowned after her, until Loki rested a hand on his leg.

“She knows you were joking. More importantly, she knows _I_ know you were joking.”

“Yeah. I think Pep worries you’re still blaming yourself for New York though. Worrying’s what she does best.”

“I _am_ to blame for New York.”

“Hey, don’t start that shit again.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Not solely, but in part. I am adjusting to that. Neither of you need be too concerned about my state of mind.”

“Good. You know we’re still gonna be though?”

“I am touched by it, yes.”

And he was – the idea that Pepper and Tony actually cared if he felt guilty was new, and strange, and sometimes overwhelming. Nobody in Asgard had ever cared about his feelings except Frigga. Even Loki had ignored them as often as possible, shoving them away where he didn’t have to think about them. Maybe if he’d spent more time acknowledging his emotions, they wouldn’t have slipped out of his control.

“I think it’s ready!” Pepper called from the other room.

“Race is back on!” Tony jumped up, immediately tripping over the coffee table and going sprawling on the other couch.

Loki laughed himself sick, clutching at his sides as the inventor glared at him for a second before dissolving into giggles of his own. After a minute Pepper appeared in the doorway with a frown.

“What’s up?”

Tony wiped at his eyes, quietening down. “I had a little stumble, which is much less important now that you’re all naked.”

Loki nodded. “That’s a very good point.”

Pepper smiled, twitching her hips. “Well quit staring and do something about it then.”

Tony struggled to his feet, jogging towards her. With one effortless bound, Loki launched himself over the back of the couch and sailed across the gap to land in front of the engineer, bowing to Pepper unsteadily.

“Lead the way, my lady.”

“That was totally cheating!” Tony huffed, following them into the bathroom.

“You can’t say you didn’t know he was a god, honey.” Pepper kissed his cheek, helping him out of his clothes as Loki stripped off with a cheeky grin.

“It’s not fair. I want a rematch – let me put the suit on, and then we’ll see who soars through the air like a frickin’ bird.”

Loki laughed, climbing into the big white tub and helping Pepper in after him. “Very well, Tony. We will have a rematch some time.”

 

He huffed, sinking into the water. It was a bit squishy with all three of them in there, and Loki pulled Pepper half into his lap to get some more space.

“I’ll give you a dead leg.” She frowned.

“Please! You weigh less than a sprite. Just be careful with your wiggling.”

“Or don’t.” Tony snickered.

Loki rubbed his hands over Pepper’s shoulders, the redhead groaning happily as he dug his fingers into the muscle. Tony quickly turned, splashing water at them as he moved between their tangled legs.

“Oh yeah, massage train – I love being me.”

“We know, Tony.” Pepper rolled her eyes but started working out the knots in his neck.

The warmth and massages and champagne all conspired to make the trio floppy and relaxed. They lounged over each other, hands exploring and stroking under the water. Tony brought his fingers up Loki’s arm in a circling, tickling pattern and twisted them in the wet curls at the base of his neck. The billionaire leaned over and kissed him, lips cool with moisture. Loki wrapped his hand around the man’s waist to draw him closer, the other slipping down to rest on the small of Pepper’s back. Tony’s kiss was soft, intimate. It suited the hazy dream-like atmosphere, Loki’s body floating as his slight tipsiness made his mind wander.

Tony broke away, pulling Pepper between them. He wrapped himself around her back, pressing his lips to her shoulder as Loki kissed her with lazy contentment. He reached a hand down and played his fingers across her folds, the Midgardian squeaking against his lips.

“This water is not gonna be very conducive to my plans for either of you.” Tony said.

“That doesn’t have to be true.” Loki waggled the fingers on his other hand.

“Really?” Pepper perked up.

The god adopted a serious lofty expression, like a teacher giving a lesson. “Magic has many wondrous, versatile applications.”

Tony snorted. “So people use it for sex, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“Getting off is the _real_ mother of invention.”

He muttered something, and the bath water turned into lube.

Tony looked at the slippery mess with horror. “This was your solution?”

“Oh honey, I appreciate the thought but I’m pretty sure this is just going to make one of us slip and smack their head against the edge of the tub.” Pepper giggled.

“Fine,” Loki pouted, switching it back, “We shall do it the hard way.”

He reached for her again, the water moving away from his hand as if it was enclosed in some kind of force field. He trailed his fingers along her centre, the redhead gasping as she rested back against Tony, tilting her hips towards the god’s touch. Tony ran his hands over her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers before continuing down over her stomach, palms flattening over her hips. He held her flush against him, rubbing his swelling shaft against the small of her back.

 

Loki leaned in and kissed her, one wet hand tangling in her hair as the other circling her clit, eking out a small moan. He dragged his fingers back, knuckles grinding against her before he slipped inside, gently probing her entrance. Pepper braced herself against the bath and Tony’s arm, nails digging into the strong muscle as he nipped at her shoulder. The inventor’s eyes met Loki’s and the two men stared at each other, the god’s mouth curling up into a smug smile as he plunged deeper into Pepper’s core.

She cursed breathlessly, holding on as Loki pressed his thumb to her button again, writhing back into Tony’s erection.

“Oh fuck.”

“Are you ready for more, my dear?” Loki murmured into her neck.

She nodded weakly and he slid a hand around her waist, tilting her towards him.

“Tony?”

“Uh, not sure how to manage this…” he waved a hand at the water.

Loki reached around Pepper and stroked a hand down the human’s cock, and the water moved away from it. Tony bit his lip as the god gave another tug for fun, leaving a slick trail behind. The genius rested his fingers on Pepper’s hips as he shuffled closer on his knees, and Loki held her weight as Tony got comfortable. The Midgardian took himself in hand and rubbed the head along Pepper’s folds, making her cry out again. Then he lined himself up and pulled, tugging her down his shaft as he thrust upwards.

Pepper shrieked, hands clutching at Loki’s chest. The god kissed her, lips falling across her neck and collarbones as Tony rocked them gently, the water lapping warm against their skin. Loki’s fingers found their way back between her thighs, tracing the edges of where she was joined with Tony and then fluttering over her clit. Both mortals groaned as the redhead twitched, the tips of her nipples grazing Loki’s chest. After a lot of shifting and sloshing he got his legs spread around them until he could hook his feet behind Tony and slide the pair forwards, his fingers trapped in place against Pepper’s button.

She swayed back and forth, pressing further down Tony’s length and then grinding into Loki’s hand, tugging at the trickster’s hair as she keened. The inventor was grunting now, his fingers struggling to hold onto her as the water splashed over the sides. Loki ran his free hand up the other man’s side and squeezed his bicep, resting his chin on Pepper’s shoulder to kiss him, crushing her between them.

“Oh god!”

“Yes, Pep,” Tony whispered next to her ear, “Let go.”

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?” Loki purred, rubbing his thumb over her parted lips, “How radiant? You are a goddess, Virginia.”

She groaned low in her throat, throwing her arms around his neck as Tony pumped his hips as hard as he could. Loki slid his arm further between them, reaching up to brush the Midgardian’s balls, and Tony gave a shout.

“Gorgeous, my darling,” the Jotunn kissed her, “Your beauty is as boundless as the end of the world.”

He pressed his arm up against her and she came with a cry that bounced off the tiles, shivering in his embrace. Tony wasn’t far behind, snarling out a groan as he went stiff, fingers rough against Pepper’s thighs. The redhead flopped against Loki’s chest, making Tony yelp, and he slid backwards until he could lean against the opposite end of the tub.

“Well. Fuck.”

“That’s about the sum of it.” Pepper panted.

Loki chuckled, a warm, rich sound that made her fidget – though that might have been the fingers he trailed over her spine.

“What about you?” she straightened, glancing at his cock, which was standing desperately at attention.

“Why don’t you take a moment to recover?” he smirked, “Believe me, I intend to draw this night out for some time yet. You’ll need the respite.”

Tony snickered. “What about me? We don’t all have divine stamina.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Tony,” he wiggled his fingers again, “We’ll think of something.”

*****

Thor was bouncing excitedly when they got to the lobby, and by the time they’d crossed the city he was holding the car door handle so hard the plastic squeaked. The driver pulled up outside Jane’s building and shot Tony a questioning look.

“Do you wanna go up alone, big guy? We can grab a coffee and meet you guys later.”

“Oh no, Tony,” Loki drawled, “If he goes in alone they will be far too busy to re-join us.”

“Loki!” the blond blushed, “I am not a beast. I can contain myself.”

“Barely.”

“More like bear-ly,” Tony beamed, “Huh? You see what I did there?”

Pepper patted his hand and turned to Thor. “We’re happy to give you some privacy. It’s been awhile; you and Jane probably have things to discuss.”

“We will have much time for talk later, when you are back in Manhattan. I would like you to come up and meet my lady.”

“Okay, but at least take a five minute headstart for a hello make-out.” Tony flapped his hand, taking out his phone.

“You worry needlessly, friend Stark. Our reunion shall be most respectful.”

“If you say so.” Loki sang mockingly, raising his brows at his brother’s scowl as the thunder god got out.

Thor let himself into the building, Pepper taking Loki’s hand as the door shut behind him.

“It’s so romantic turning up on her doorstep like this.”

“Oh, when he does it it’s romantic, but when _I_ do it it’s an invasion of privacy.” Tony scoffed, shaking his head.

“It was 2am on Christmas Eve and you were so wasted you threw up on my doormat. Not the same thing, honey.”

“I promise I shall never eject the contents of my stomach on any of your property, sweet lady.” Loki kissed her.

“Only cos you physically can’t get that drunk,” Tony narrowed his gaze, “Yet. We’ll see – I’m gonna find some way of getting you Asgardians shitfaced, even if I have to brew my own hooch to do it.”

“No more moonshine, Tony,” Pepper sighed, “Remember last time?”

“Tell me about last time.” The trickster’s eyes shone.

“Noooooooo, that’s a story we can save for another, darker day.”

“I shall remember it.” The god said smugly.

“Great.”

“Think we’ve given them long enough?” Pepper glanced up at the building.

“Too bad if we haven’t, I want caffeine. Let’s go.” Tony opened the door.

Loki didn’t hesitate, climbing out after him and offering Pepper his hand. He loved the idea of catching his brother in the middle of a soppy love scene, especially since the blond could be so melodramatic when he was passionate about something. He was probably up there on one knee, pledging his eternal devotion to Jane or singing her a traditional Aesir courting ballad or something ridiculous.

They took the stairs up to Dr Foster’s floor, Tony humming softly as he read the apartment numbers. He stopped at her door and gave a very loud exaggerated knock, waiting with a wink to the others. After a minute it was yanked open by a little brunette, her hair slightly dishevelled and her button-down sliding off her shoulders.

 

“Uh, hi,” Jane said, faintly winded, “You’re Tony Stark.”

“Isn’t it great?” he smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr Foster.” Pepper offered her hand.

The scientist regarded it with confusion for a second before quickly righting her shirt and shaking, stepping away from the door.

“Please, come in.”

Tony strode through, letting out a low whistle. “Fond welcome, buddy?”

Jane’s lunch had been swept off the table, the plate smashed on the floor. Her chair was tipped over, a picture frame hanging crooked on the wall next to a half-collapsed shelf. Thor stood by the window, apparently trying to be casual as he leaned against the frame, but he scratched his head with an embarrassed smile.

“I did not anticipate how glad I would be to see Jane again.”

“Well you didn’t rip each other’s clothes off, so I guess you’re still down for hanging out.”

“Sure!” Jane squeaked, “We’d love to. Let me change into something nicer.”

“You look glorious.” Thor smiled, drawing a snort out of Loki.

The astrophysicist frowned, twitching as if she hadn’t noticed the lie god was there. She tucked her hair behind one ear, ducking her head shyly.

“You must be Loki.”

“Indeed. My, I thought my brother was embellishing when he spoke of your beauty with such rapture, but now I think he failed to do you justice.”

She gave him a bemused look. “Do you always flatter people you’ve just met?”

“Pretty much.” Tony shrugged.

“It is Loki’s gift.” Thor came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her head.

“And here I thought it was terrorising civilian populations.” She smiled tightly.

Tony frowned, opening his mouth to say something, but Loki silenced him with a hand on his elbow.

“A deserved remark, Dr Foster,” the Jotunn smirked, “I expect nothing less from a woman so well admired by her peers as a figure of intellect and...audacity.”

“Loki is repentant about what happened in Manhattan, my lady. He is much changed for the better since those dark days.” Thor squeezed her shoulders.

“A heady compliment, coming from you.” The trickster’s lip curled mischievously.

“So, lunch?” Tony jerked a thumb at the door.

“We would be delighted.” The blond beamed.

“I still need to change.” Jane ducked out of his embrace, hurrying to the bedroom.

Loki smiled cheerfully at his brother as the door clicked shut. “I think that went rather well, don’t you?”

They went to a restaurant by the river where the entrees cost as much as the mains at other places, Tony hiding his face behind dark glasses as he sucked down a double espresso. The inventor and Jane exchanged a lot of very fast technical conversation that Loki couldn’t really be bothered with, the god instead keeping Pepper entertained while Thor gazed adoringly at his tiny astrophysicist like she was the smartest woman in the world (for all Loki knew, she was).

Afterwards the blond god quickly made their apologies and whisked Jane back to her flat, and Tony turned to them with a devilish grin.

“So, shopping? I feel like Pep needs a reward for always working so hard. Which is a better token of my gratitude, silk or diamonds?”

Pepper laughed, kissing him. “A simple ‘thank you’ is enough.”

“Diamonds.” Loki said firmly.

“Diamonds it is!”

“Tony, I really don’t need any more jewellery.”

“Who said anything about need? We’re on vacation. It’s all about want, baby.”

The redhead made a face. “I’m not gonna change your mind, am I?”

“Nope.”

She sighed. “Fine. Let’s go shopping.”

 

They piled into the car and drove to St James’s, Tony tipping the driver as they slid out.

“Where do we start?” Loki glanced at the rows of designer stores.

“Boys first.” Pepper linked arms with them, leading them into an expensive-looking tailor’s with dark green wainscoting and mahogany trim.

“I do not require clothes,” the god screwed up his face, “I simply conjure what I need.”

Tony snorted. “Some of us aren’t so lucky, and if I have to stand here and let some guy measure my in-seam, so do you.”

“Very well. I suppose it is nice to be waited on again.”

“Do you ever miss the palace?” Pepper asked.

“Not a whit,” He grinned at her, “But there is a certain satisfaction in being tended by those who are technically your betters.”

She frowned, taking his hand. “They’re not your betters, Loki. You’re not inferior to anyone.”

“Yeah, from what I hear the Aesir are a bunch of jackasses.” Tony said, peeling off to stroke a plum-coloured silk tie.

“Perhaps, but that is their nature – just as mine is to be Jotunn.”

“That doesn’t make them better by default. An individual should be judged by the strength of their actions, not their race.” Pepper said firmly.

“An attitude relevant to Earth perhaps, where you judge race by insignificant details of complexion. But in the wider realms, race has a much greater effect on a being’s character and physiology. Imagine if your planet was visited by aliens-”

“Way ahead of ya, babe.” Tony smirked.

“Not people from another realm, or outsiders like the Chitauri,” he rolled his eyes, “Aliens the way humans envision them in film and television – beings from this realm, but not this planet. Would you expect them to behave like you?”

“No.” Pepper admitted.

“Or even in ways you could understand, or relate to?”

“Probably not.”

“It is the same for the Jotnar and the Aesir. Their lives and home worlds are so different, and their simple biology at odds. They are shaped by their blood in ways that cannot be suppressed or altered, no matter where they are raised.”

“Being different doesn’t mean being less.” Pepper frowned.

“It does to the Aesir.” Loki smiled sadly.

“Well you’re far away from them now. We’re much more sensible.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond before a sales assistant sauntered over. “Welcome to Jackson & Porter. What can I help you with today?”

“Hi!” Tony gave a polite grin, “We need suits.”

 

After the tailor they went to a couple of dress stores, Tony plucking garments off the rack and thrusting them at Pepper to try on. Loki got into the spirit, handing her gowns and short skirts and exquisite shoes, and muttering with Tony strategically as they assessed which looked best on her. Once they’d sent about fifteen bags back to the hotel, they moved on to Cartier, where the sales assistant was all too happy to set them up in a private room with tea and coffee while she brought in tray after tray of jewellery.

“Having fun?” Tony asked in a lull between selections.

“I am,” Loki grinned, “I particularly enjoy the notion of taking Pepper while she’s draped in nothing but gold and gems.”

The redhead blushed. “Loki!”

“I second that idea.” Tony nodded seriously.

“I feel like that’s just gonna lead to uncomfortable scratches in all the wrong places.” She shuddered.

The assistant returned with another box of necklaces and set the velvet tray on the table in front of Pepper. “These are some of our simpler pieces, but they’re all lovely, especially if you want a more elegant look.”

“I like that one.”

“Which?” Tony leaned over her shoulder.

Loki regarded the Midgardians as they chatted amiably to the saleswoman, resting his head on his hand. They were so considerate to everyone, no matter how ordinary (except when Tony felt slighted). And they were so considerate of him; Pepper’s heated defence of his worth, while ridiculously misinformed, was sweet. Even Tony, always checking he was having a good time, always trying to make him laugh – he wasn’t used to it yet, but he knew he would miss it if it was gone.

He’d miss both of them, and not just because they were attractive and eager in bed. They were both intelligent, and welcoming, and they tried harder than anyone he’d ever known. They were always helping or thinking or having fun. He loved that energy, although he knew it sometimes exhausted the humans, just as he knew they usually tried to hide it and keeping going anyway. They were very admirable people, and they liked _him_. They thought Loki was fit to be a part of their partnership. They thought he contributed.

Contributed what? Other than sex, he wasn’t sure what he could give, and they could get that anywhere. But there was something in their gazes when they looked at him, even during their tumbling, that made him feel like he belonged. Sometimes it was warm and sometimes it was an electric jolt, and sometimes it was tremendously heavy in its intensity. Sometimes, he thought that maybe he knew what the feeling was; that it might have an echo in his own chest.

“What do you think?” Tony turned, pendant flat against his palm.

Loki smiled and shook off his introspection. “It’s quite nice, but a bit plain.”

“See, I told you. What else have you got?”

 

They got dinner at the hotel, where there was less chance of being photographed, and spent the next day seeing the sights incognito, touring Parliament and Buckingham Palace and the Tower. Loki fell asleep in the giant bed wedged between Tony and Pepper, and felt like he’d never had so little to worry about.

The next morning they hadn’t even had breakfast before Pepper was up and packing.

“Come on, babe. One more day? We haven’t been out of the city-”

“No, Tony. I told you I can’t take the time.”

The billionaire pouted, pushing his eggs around his plate. Loki placed a hand over his.

“We really ought to leave some activities for our next visit, don’t you think? Since Thor is here, and I have ample reason to return.”

“Yeah!” he perked up, “Good point. And maybe we can do Paris as well, and then after that Madrid or Copenhagen or Berlin.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Pep’s gotta promise to come to those too though.” Tony fixed her with a beady stare.

“I promise I will schedule them into my calendar, provided you give me some notice.”

“Fair enough.”

They finished packing and drove to the airport, the jet already waiting. Loki spent most of the flight reading while Pepper watched a movie and Tony napped. He liked the quiet, just having all three of them in one place with no meetings or events or other people demanding their attention. It was nice.

The plane touched down at Teterboro, taxiing across the tarmac, and he sighed. Back to sharing.

“Let me check the damage,” Pepper pulled out her phone, “God, 153 emails? Remind me not to let you guys talk me into another vacation too soon.”

“You don’t think it was worth it?” Loki smirked.

“Okay,” she admitted, “It was pretty great. Thank you for twisting me arm, Tony.”

They looked over to find the genius staring at his Starkpad, face white. Pepper frowned.

“Tony?”

“I have a message,” He looked up, stunned, “From Fury.”


	15. Chapter 15

Tony jiggled his foot, fingers drumming against the edge of his phone as he stared out the window. It was fine – Fury just wanted an update on the situation. Totally understandable given that as far as the director knew, Tony had a dangerous war criminal under house arrest/forced rehab. The Tower’s security was too strong for him to possibly know about their relationship, and no one would have tattled on them.

But what if he _did_ know? They weren’t exactly being careful in London, at least not 100% of the time. What if he had CCTV footage of them holding hands or kissing – what if he’d bugged the damn hotel room? Tony couldn’t remember if he’d checked for surveillance devices when they got there, caught up in the excitement of the trip. If Fury knew Tony and Pepper were getting busy with their houseguest, would he call a meeting to try and smoke them out, or just send in the troops? Not that he had the right to take Loki away when the god hadn’t done anything wrong, and when Thor and Odin had entrusted him to Tony specifically (and exclusively). The genius knew that wouldn’t stop Fury if he thought Tony’s judgement was impaired though. Maybe he should have lied and said he had an emergency business trip.

Happy pulled off the street into the dark of the parking garage, stopping at the lowered boom gate to show his I.D. to the agent on duty.

“Roll down the windows, please.”

The glass slid down, Tony flashing him a grin. “Hi! Can we hurry this along? No offence but this building makes my skin crawl.”

The agent didn’t look too impressed, but he raised the gate. “Have a nice day, Mr Stark. Pleasure as always.”

They parked by the elevators, Happy following at Tony’s shoulder as he jabbed the call button with his thumb. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Tony started to sweat. He was barrelling into the belly of the beast now, putting himself firmly in Fury’s territory with only Happy to protect him if things got ugly.

“It’ll be fine.” He muttered.

“Sir?” Happy raised a brow worriedly.

“We’re all good, Hap.”

“If you say so, Tony.”

The doors opened and Tony put on his best shit-eating grin, striding across to the reception desk.

“Hi. I have an appointment with your boss.”

“Of course, Mr Stark. If you’d like to take a seat?”

“Not really – I mean I don’t appreciate being summoned to begin with, so…” he shrugged, letting himself into Fury’s office.

The director looked up and scowled. “Your manners are exemplary, as always.”

“I figured we both wanna get this over with fast.” He sat opposite the other man, lolling back in his chair with his foot resting on his knee casually.

“I do have a list of more important things to do with my day, yes,” Fury leaned forward, clasping his hands, “How are things going with Loki?”

Tony didn’t flinch, but his brow might have twitched a little. “Great. He hasn’t assaulted anyone, and he’s turning into quite the chef.”

“Tell me about his demeanour.”

 

“What do you mean?”

“Does he seem moody? Unstable? Paranoid? Is he communicating with Thor? Does he talk to anyone else?”

Tony didn’t want to betray Loki’s confidence by spilling his secrets to the director, but he knew Fury wouldn’t be satisfied if he held back. He cleared his throat.

“He gets along really well with Pepper, but everyone likes her so that’s no surprise. He seems pretty friendly with Bruce, which I didn’t expect, but apparently they’ve been hanging out and decided they have a lot in common. He’s made up with Thor too.”

“Does he seem affected by the Chitauri attack?”

Tony smiled. “He’s very remorseful about the battle and the people who got hurt. He helped Pepper organise a benefit to fund the rebuilding.”

Fury leaned back, “Do you believe he’s sincere?”

“Yes? He was pretty upset about it, not to mention he told me the Other tortured him into serving Thanos in the first place, so none of it was really his idea.”

“Do you believe that?”

“Uh, yeah. He has a lot of nightmares, all of them about Thanos.”

“I find it strange he told you that, given how tight-lipped he was about his motives when shit was actually going down. How friendly would you say you two are?”

“I get him to open up sometimes, but he certainly hasn’t told me everything. We watch movies and stuff together. He’s a lot more composed than he was when we met him, more rational about Odin and all that dysfunctional family stuff. Seeing Thor probably helped.”

“Has there been any indication that Thanos might try to take some kind of retribution for Loki failing to get him the Tesseract?”

“What?” Tony gaped, “Is that actually a threat? He doesn’t even live in this dimension.”

“It could be. Loki would know if it was, and I would assume you’d notice if someone tried to eliminate him.”

“Jesus, no. Nobody’s attacked him or us.”

“Alright. Do you think Loki is gonna continue to play nice?”

“I’ve got absolutely no reason to think otherwise.”

“We should discuss the long-term situation.”

Tony raised his brows. “Excuse me?”

“Well I seriously doubt you want a chaos god crashing in your spare room forever, Stark. If he’s shown signs of improvement, we could potentially talk about returning him to Asgard, now that there’s a chance he could be reconciled with Odin.”

“He doesn’t want to go to Asgard.”

“He’s their problem, not ours, and I would feel a lot better knowing he’s very far away.”

“Odin entrusted him to my custody until he’s ready to be released. Then he’s free to do what he likes, Nick. You can’t send him anywhere he doesn’t wanna go.”

 

Fury’s gaze narrowed. “I don’t have to let him stay, either. And I’m a little hazy on who gets to make the judgement about how ready Loki is to be let off the leash.”

“Odin,” Tony said flatly, “Presumably by consulting Thor, and hopefully me. Or, you know, getting his giant eye in the sky to make an assessment.”

Speaking of which, presumably the king had been informed they were currently shacking up? Was that going to be a problem? He hadn’t sent an army of Valkyries to kick Tony’s ass or take Loki away, so he either didn’t mind or didn’t care. Tony should still check with Thor though, just in case.

“Loki will not be welcome here.”

“How are you planning to stop him, hmm?” Tony snorted, “He can outrun your agents forever, and he could take any of them in a fight. If he wants to stay, you’ve got nothing to change his mind.”

“He’s got no reason to stay. If what you say about him feeling remorse over New York is true, I would expect him to want to be somewhere less uncomfortable anyway.”

Tony scowled. “Thor’s here. He might want to stay close. And that guy’s not gonna let you evict his brother. Can you afford to piss off _two_ Asgardians?”

“Maybe. I can handle a brassed-off Thor better than having a dangerous, potentially grudge-holding trickster loose on my planet.”

Tony was getting frustrated now, his tongue sharper than he’d intended. “Did you drag me in here to give you an update, or just an estimate on how much longer you have to wait before kicking Loki out of the realm?”

“I take my job very seriously, Stark. His Majesty might have bent me over a barrel and forced me to release Loki into your supervision, but I’m not letting him put the people of Earth in danger by letting a genocidal maniac roam free, especially since – as you pointed out – I can’t do much to stop him if he starts making trouble again.”

Tony bit down the panic rising in his throat. Fury couldn’t really send Loki away, could he? He had nothing to compete with the god’s magic. But if Loki stayed with them at Stark Tower after his official imprisonment ended, he’d be easy to find and possibly trap. Not to mention it would become immediately obvious there was something going on between them, which would only make Fury more determined to get rid of him, in case Tony was compromised. And he could use Tony or Pepper or both if he thought it would make the god compliant.

SHIELD couldn’t take him – Tony would fight them if they tried, legally and magically and in his goddamn suit if it came to that. But what if Thanos was looking for Loki? It might be safer for him to keep moving, or stay off the grid, both of which would force him to leave Tony and Pepper behind. Maybe he should advise the trickster to make up with Odin so he could go home to Asgard, where their ancient walls and enchantments would keep him safe. Maybe they could even go with him.

And maybe Tony would grow a pair of wings and start eating worms. Loki would never go back to Asgard.

“Loki won’t make trouble. Come on Director; give him the benefit of the doubt. You did it for Romanov.”

“Romanov did not have the power to level city blocks if she felt like it, and as deadly as she is there was never any question of her sanity.”

“So get him checked out,” Tony flapped a hand, “You must have an army of shrinks on retainer. Have someone talk to him and reassure you he’s not crazy.”

“Would Loki cooperate?”

“If I asked nicely.”

Fury arched a brow. “I’m not sure we could trust him to be straight with us.”

“You’re a spymaster, Nicky – if you don’t have ways of telling when someone’s lying, you’re in the wrong business.”

The director scowled, opening a file on his monitor. “I see you just got back from London.”

“Yeah,” Tony forced himself to keep his voice level, “We were delivering Thor to his lady friend.”

“In future, I’d appreciate a heads-up that you’re moving Loki out of the city.”

“Sure. How about we just strap a tracker to his ankle and save everyone some time?” Tony scoffed.

“Stark, you don’t want me paying any more attention to your life than I already have. Some occasional collaboration would make me a lot more confident leaving you to your own devices, and trust me, you don’t want me feelin’ twitchy.”

“Is that a threat, Nicholas?” Tony said coldly, “People have tried that before – ask Congress how it went.”

“I’m not Congress, Tony. If I think you are hiding anything from me that might jeopardise international security, I won’t ask. I’ll just resolve the situation as I see fit.”

Tony stood, buttoning his jacket. “The King of fuckin’ Asgard left his son to my care, which includes protecting him from people like you. I’ve got a duty here, Nick. If you push, I’ll have to push back.”

“Likewise.”

“Then I guess we’ll all be super considerate of each other’s feelings, huh?”

“I guess so.”

“Glad we could have this chat.” He gave a tight smile, sweeping towards the exit.

 

Loki waited anxiously, hovering in the lounge room doorway where he could see the elevators. Tony had said the meeting should only take half an hour, but what if he was wrong? What if Fury was interrogating him right now, and Loki was sitting on his ass instead of doing something to help? What if they’d locked him up for fraternising with the enemy?

The doors opened and he fought to keep from running to the Midgardian, smiling with relief.

“Welcome home. How was your date with the director?”

“So much posturing.” Tony rolled his eyes, heading for the bar.

“What did he want to see you about?”

“Just an update, like we thought. He doesn’t trust you.” The shorter man gave a mocking gape.

“Do you think he knows about us?”

The inventor shook his head. “He was all concerned about you being dangerous, and how much longer you’re gonna be here, but he didn’t demand my head or call me an idiot so I doubt he knows. Didn’t even tell me off when I said we were talking amiably.”

Loki sagged against the edge of the bar. “Well. That is comforting.”

“Is it?” Tony raised a brow, pouring them both a drink.

“You think Fury is laying some kind of trap?”

“I think he’s a spook, and they crave information like junkies crave heroin. If he doesn’t know yet he’ll figure it out eventually, and if he does know he might be holding back to wait for me to really incriminate myself.”

“What are we going to do?”

He smiled tiredly, reaching out to stroke Loki’s cheek. “I dunno, dollface. Go out in a blaze of glory? Tell him to fuck off? We’re geniuses, we’ll think of something.”

“That’s not much of a plan.”

“It’ll work out, Lokes. You’ll see. Fury might be a pain in the ass but he’s nothin’ compared to the guys on our side. We can shut him down.”

“If you say so.”

 

Tony didn’t say anything more to him, but the next time both mortals had to leave the Tower on business, Bruce came up from his lab with a book in hand.

“Mind if I sit here?” he asked Loki, gesturing at the couch.

“Not at all.”

The doctor settled himself comfortably, and they read together in silence for most of the afternoon. Loki didn’t think much of it, beyond acknowledging it had been nice to have some quiet company, until it happened again a week later. And the week after that – always on days when Tony and Pepper left him alone.

“Did Tony ask you to keep an eye on me?” he confronted the scientist.

“I’m not supposed to answer that question.” He made a face.

“Bruce…”

“He mentioned he was a bit worried about SHIELD dropping by while he was out. He asked if I would hang around, make sure nobody bothered you. That’s all – I’m not a babysitter or anything.”

“It sounds like a similar concept,” Loki frowned, “I do not require a bodyguard, even one as formidable as you. I am quite capable of looking after myself.”

Bruce smiled. “He’s worried about you. That’s understandable, right? He just wants to know nothing bad will happen while he’s not here, because I think he feels guilty enough leaving you when he has to.”

“He should have spoken to me about it, instead of thinking I would be too stupid to notice.”

“He’s Tony. He figures it’s better to forge ahead and explain later.”

Loki sighed. “Well, I appreciate your acceptance of the position of champion. It is good of you to potentially endanger yourself for my sake. And in the meantime, your presence is not unwelcome.”

But he was definitely giving Tony a piece of his mind when the inventor got back.

*****

Tony helped Pepper out of the car, kissing the back of her hand before he released it. “You look amazing, Pep.”

“Thank you, Tony.” She brushed her hair back behind her ear shyly.

“May I?” Loki offered his arm.

She linked one arm through his, and the other through Tony’s, and led the pair into the restaurant. It was quiet for a weeknight, and a waiter immediately came over to greet them, grabbing some menus.

“Good evening, Mr Stark, Miss Potts. How may I be of service?”

“We’ll take our usual table, and a bottle of red – a good Napa, if you have it.”

The young man stuck his lip out with an apologetic face. “Apologies sir, but your usual table isn’t available. I can offer you something very nice closer to the kitchens? Or perhaps by the bar?”

“Why can’t we have our table?” Tony pouted.

“Probably because you didn’t bother to make a reservation,” Pepper elbowed him, smiling at the waiter, “We’ll take anything quiet, as long as it’s away from the windows.”

“Of course. Right this way, sirs, ma’am.”

He led them through the room until they reached a dim corner, clasping his hands in front of him.

“I hope this is acceptable?”

“We’ll manage.” Tony patted his shoulder, taking a seat.

“I’ll be right back with your wine.”

Loki pulled out Pepper’s chair for her before taking his own, regarding the menu.

“What are you in the mood for?” she asked.

“Same as always.” Tony gave her a sleazy wink.

Both of them ignored him. “I think I’ll have the salmon.” Loki said.

“It sounds amazing. I think I’ll try the veal scaloppini.”

“Forget mains, what’s for dessert?” Tony flicked to the back of the menu.

The waiter returned and uncorked their wine, pouring a dash for Tony to sample. The engineer gave a stiff nod of approval and he filled the rest of their glasses.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Sure,” Tony said, “We’ll take two dozen oysters and the Waldorf salad to start, then the veal scaloppini, the salmon, and the Wagyu fillet. And I’m gonna need a round of martinis in between courses.”

“Certainly, sir.”

He disappeared and Pepper reached across to hold Tony’s hand. “Have I mentioned how cute it is when you take charge?”

“You could mention it more, I think.”

 

Loki looked around as he sipped his wine, taking in the other diners. There were a couple of small groups by the windows, and a larger party near the front door that seemed to be celebrating something, based on the champagne bottles dotted around their table. The wait staff were loitering around the bar, talking quietly. One of them glanced over their shoulder at him, and then quickly turned away.

“Have we decided what delicious life skills you’re going to work on next?” Tony brushed a hand over Loki’s forearm.

“No. I had thought perhaps sketching, and then painting.”

“You’re always welcome to help me in the workshop.”

“Your technology is primitive compared to what I’m used to, Tony – it would be child’s play.”

The Midgardian sulked. “My tech is awesome, thank you very much. Way more advanced than the other big R&D think tanks.”

Loki smiled, patting his hand. “I meant no offence, my dear. You are remarkably brilliant, for a human.”

“Thanks.” Tony scowled.

Loki looked up to see the waiter watching them again. He frowned, glancing at the other tables. Everybody seemed to be minding their own business, except one woman who met his eye just a second too long.

“Tony…”

“Yes, gorgeous?”

“I think we are being observed.”

Pepper’s brow furrowed as the inventor casually swept his gaze over the room. She squeezed Loki’s wrist discreetly.

“Are you sure?”

Tony rolled his head on his neck as if stretching it, leaning it on his hand to hide his mouth. “They’re missing a couple of the regular waiters.”

“And was it not odd that they did not have your usual table? Which is in a private room, where no one would be able to monitor us,” Loki added, “For all we know, this table may have a listening device nearby.”

“Should we leave?” Pepper said, as nonchalantly as if she’d asked if they should take a walk.

Loki took another sip of his wine. “We don’t know what they want yet. Perhaps they are just Fury’s spies, watching how we interact.”

“Or maybe they’re anti-Iron Man types hoping to kidnap me when I go to the bathroom.” Tony said softly.

“It might be better to find out.” Loki met his eye askance.

They went quiet as the waiter brought out their oysters, setting the platters in the middle of the table. As soon as he was gone, Tony poked the nearest one with his fork suspiciously.

“Lokes?”

“Pepper, would you be a dear and flick your napkin in front of the plate for a moment?”

 

She took the cloth and gave it a couple of good shakes, as if getting the creases out. Meanwhile, Loki probed the food with his power, a flash of silver light skimming across the table, hidden from the other diners by Pepper’s napkin acrobatics.

“It is not poisoned or drugged as far as I can tell.”

“Good,” Tony dug in, “Looks weird if we don’t eat. Plus these things are delicious.”

“What’s the plan?” Pepper asked, her voice and face calm even though Loki could see her hands waver a little around her fork.

“If they’re not here to attack, then we don’t need to do anything. If they are, trying to leave will mostly likely provoke them into action, which at least has the advantage of us taking control, instead of waiting to be ambushed.”

“I would vote leave,” Tony muttered, “Except I don’t have a suit with me. I won’t be much help if things get violent.”

Loki shrugged. “I am more than capable of getting us out of here safely, but what if they have friends waiting at the Tower in case we escape?”

There was a subtle shift in movement across the room as the large group stood, one at a time, and formed a line blocking the door. They stood at parade rest, eyes blank. Then the tables by the windows emptied, their occupants also standing in front of the potential exists.

“Shit. Too late.” Tony refilled his wine glass.

Fury walked out form the hall to the kitchen and pulled out the empty chair between Tony and Pepper, sinking into it like he belonged there.

The engineer threw down his napkin. “You stole my table, didn’t you? Son of a bitch.”

“ _I_ made a reservation,” the director drawled, “Because _I_ understand the rules of society.”

“Really? Cos in my experience you just break the ones you don’t like.”

“Of all the reckless things you have done in your long, foolish life, this is the worst, Stark. Getting emotionally involved with your prisoner? I oughta knock you out right now, just to make sure you haven’t been brainwashed like Barton.”

“There’s no need for brute force, Director,” Pepper said icily, “You’ve got our attention. Why don’t you say what you have to say?”

“Loki’s returning to my custody, right now, and as soon as I can get a message to Asgard he’s going home.”

“No. I’m Odin’s chosen guardian, and I say he’s staying.”

“You’re compromised, Stark. That means you lose the right to an opinion on the matter.”

“What are you going to do, abduct him? I’ll call Thor. And you can’t abduct me without causing a major scandal, particularly once Pep calls every tabloid and broadsheet between here and L.A. And you can’t abduct her, because she’s done nothing wrong, and your own precious rules of society prevent persecuting the innocent.”

“I don’t think you understand how this works, Tony,” Fury grabbed his fork, plucking an oyster out of its shell and swallowing it before he continued, “We’re SHIELD. We’re not the US Government, and we’re not bound by US law or the Geneva Conventions. We operate above those restrictions. After the World Security Council, I have the last word in neutralising threats to the survival of the human race.”

 

“Loki’s not a threat, so you’re wasting your time.” Tony said firmly.

“I’m not taking his – or your – word for it. I gave you a chance at your rehab experiment, and you’ve proven you’re not up to the job, so now I’m ending it.”

“What if we refuse to let you take him?” Pepper said, fierce enough to send a chill up Loki’s neck.

“Then I will arrest you both.”

“On what charges?”

Fury laughed. “I’m sure I can spin something for the press, but officially I don’t need to charge you with anything. If I say you’re a threat, that’s enough for SHIELD to hold you.”

“That’s insane!” the redhead cried, “We haven’t done anything!”

“Not yet, but he’s got a personal battalion of hi-tech armoured suits and you’re in control of the considerable military resources and financial assets of Stark Industries. You’re both attached to Loki, and I have every reason to believe that if I try to remove him from your custody, you will make some kind of counterattack. So, threats.”

“How are you planning to talk to Asgard without Thor’s help?” Tony said, “He won’t play along. And he already knows about the three of us, if you were hoping to use that to persuade him.”

“We have other leverage to use with the prince.”

“Jane?” Pepper raised a brow.

“That’s not your concern, Miss Potts.”

She clutched Loki’s hand. “You’re disgusting.”

“People in glass houses, Miss Potts,” he glowered at the god, “Or did you forget what your new playmate did to this city? I believe you’ve thrown a couple of parties trying to fix it.”

Loki’s brain ticked over as he tried to find them a way out. He could blast through SHIELD’s personnel, but that would only confirm what the director thought about him being a danger, and the trio would become fugitives. He could try to convince Fury that he was sorry about New York, that he hadn’t wanted to lead the Chitauri, and that he had no intention to hurt anyone every again – but he was well aware what the colonel thought of his credibility. He’d never believe it.

The trickster watched as Tony tapped his fingers lightly on the table cloth, a vein twitching in his jaw. Pepper was still holding onto him tightly, her nails digging into his skin. They were both frightened and yet they were braving Fury’s wrath for him, trying to keep him safe. He had no doubt that Fury meant to arrest them if they resisted, or that they were definitely going to resist. He had to do something before they sacrificed themselves for his crimes.

“There is no need for this display, Director. I will go with you, if you leave Stark and Miss Potts out of it.”

“Loki, no,” Pepper frowned, “Honey, you don’t have to do that.”

“He’s got no right to take you,” Tony agreed, “You’re stayin’ right there, bud.”

The god smiled at the CEO, smoothing his palm across her cheek. “Perhaps I fooled myself for a moment, but in the end this was never going to be a happy ending. One day, sooner or later, I would have to give you up. Better to do it now, I think.”

He tried to stand and Pepper gave a sob, yanking him down with all her strength to kiss him. Loki dug his fingers into her hair, returning it firmly but gently, until he finally prised her hands away. Tony stood, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” he forced out through his teeth, “Please. Odin will kill you.”

“He might not. He has let me live so far, after all.”

“Lokes-”

“Thank you, Tony. For offering me a place at the Tower and trying to save me. But this is the consequence of my actions, and I am ready to face it.”

“I’ll call Thor,” the billionaire reached into his jacket, “I’ll call him right now, and he’ll be across the Atlantic in five minutes. He’ll get you out.”

“Do you think Director Fury will be content with his interference? As long as Thor and the Lady Jane wish to remain in Midgard, they must obey SHIELD’s mandates. Do not call my brother, Tony – it is the least I can do to keep him out of my mess for once.”

The genius bit his lip, tearing up as he clenched Loki’s shirt tighter. “You can’t go.”

Loki took his face in his hands and kissed him. There was so much he wanted to say but he didn’t have time, and he didn’t want to pour his heart out in front of Fury and his attack dogs. So instead he kissed Tony as well as he could, until he thought maybe he’d burned the sensation into his brain, and let him go.

“If we’re done?” Fury arched a brow.

“Do not mistake my contrition for obedience, Director,” the god snapped, “I will happily accompany you but I am not yours to command.”

“As long as you get off my planet, I don’t care what you are.” He stood.

“I shall be with you momentarily, Director. There is only one small task left.”

He raised a hand that glowed green and every agent in the room drew their weapon. But the trickster pressed it to Pepper’s forehead for a moment, the green light flowing down over her body until it reached her feet. He repeated it on Tony, the inventor gasping a little as it trickled over the arc reactor.

“What was that?” Fury glared.

“A guarantee,” Loki smirked, “I didn’t particularly trust you to keep your word. I have simply made it impossible for you to harm Tony or Pepper without deflecting the damage onto you or the people you command.”

The redhead looked up at him with awe. Tony reached over and took her hand, his mouth tight.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Loki inclined his head with a sad smile, “I hope my parting gift in some way makes up for any inconvenience.”

“We love you.” Pepper said, tears rolling down her face.

“We’re gonna fix this.” Tony clenched his jaw.

“This way, Mr Laufeyson.” Fury gestured towards the exit.

Loki took one last look at them and swept out, the agents parting to let him through. A car pulled up to the kerb, a black SUV, and the door opened. He moved to get in and Fury put a hand on his shoulder.

“Not so fast, Your Highness.”

He jerked his head and an agent stepped forward with a pair of shackles. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Is that truly necessary, Director?”

“I don’t trust you any more than you trust me, so yeah.”

“Your tin bracelets won’t hold me if I decide I tire of them.”

“Maybe not, but they’ll make me feel a whole lot better. Besides, you’re gonna be good, right? And I’m gonna leave Stark Tower unmolested.”

The god glowered at him and held out his wrists, the cuffs clicking too tight. He climbed into the car, shuffling over so no part of him touched the director as Fury followed him in. The door slammed shut, and he glanced back at the restaurant with a heavy heart.

 

“Tony!” Pepper sobbed, hands clinging to his shoulders, “Tony, we have to do something!”

“I’m on it, babe.”

He grabbed his phone, calling up Thor’s number. It rang out.

“Goddamn it, Point Break. Answer your damn phone.” He tried again.

“Tony, it’s the middle of the night there.”

“I don’t give a shit. I’m not leaving Lokes with that asshole a minute longer than we have to.”

He thought it was about to ring out again, when a sleepy voice answered. “Friend Stark?”

“You need to be in New York, now. And bring your holy hammer.”

“What is the trouble?” Thor said, sounding more awake already.

“Fury took your brother.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Commander Hill, get Thor on the line so we can get Mr Laufeyson picked up.” Fury threw over his shoulder as they marched into the building.

“There is no need, Director,” the god said, “I doubt you could make Thor comply with your wishes, but he is not the only one who can call Heimdall.”

“You can get a message through?”

“If he will listen.”

“Okay. Do we need to be on the roof?”

“That is necessary, yes.”

Fury signalled to his escort. “South elevator.”

The team of agents guided them through the halls and into the elevator, the muzzles of their guns pressed hard into Loki’s side as they shifted nervously in the tight space. He smirked.

“Isn’t this cosy? Shame we don’t have longer to…get to know each other.”

He leaned in towards the nearest guard’s neck and sniffed, chuckling as the agent flinched.

“Cut it out, Laufeyson.” Fury barked.

“I never said I’d be civil.” He put on an innocent face.

The doors opened in a small foyer with a security desk and a set of steps leading up to a door. Fury went first, holding it open for Loki’s group to move through. They marched him to the middle of the roof and stopped, the director giving him an expectant look.

“What, no last meal?”

“Now, Laufeyson.”

He gave an exaggerated sigh and tipped his head back, looking at the clouds. “Heimdall, be a dear and collect me?”

Nothing happened.

“Heimdall?” Loki frowned, finally raising his voice, “Heimdall!”

“Is there a problem?” Fury pursed his lips.

“Evidently,” Loki scowled at him, “Heimdall, open the Bifrost!”

The rooftop was silent, the city stretching out around them in its usual busy patchwork of light, car horns and ambulance sirens. The sky showed the normal Midgardian stars, without a hint of movement.

Then something streaked between the buildings and crashed onto the concrete with a shockwave that threw the agents off their feet. Fury grabbed Loki’s arm, keeping them both upright as they swayed. Thor stood, brandishing his hammer with a stormy glare.

“Release my brother at once! You have no right to keep him, nor to expel him from the realm.”

“Stark forfeited his responsibility as warden when he got into bed with his prisoner. I’d say he violated the terms of Odin’s sentence enough to warrant sending your brother home.”

“Loki cannot go home,” Thor bristled, “The Allfather has ordered that he remain in Midgard.”

Fury scoffed. “Without consulting us – we don’t want him here anymore than the king wants him up there. Now to me, that seems more like a problem that should be kept in the family. He’s your prince, so you can take him back.”

 

“You would defy the Allfather?” Thor raised his brows.

“He’s not my boss or my king. I make the decisions around here, and I say Loki goes.”

“He will not take him back, and Heimdall cannot open the Bifrost without permission.”

“Ah,” Loki tutted, “I should have guessed as much.”

“He’ll open it for you, right? You’re the heir to the throne.”

Thor laughed hollowly. “If you think that grants me immunity from the Allfather’s wrath, you are sorely mistaken.”

“I’m not convinced we can’t come to some agreement with His Majesty, if you can get a message to him.”

“I will not. Return my brother to the care of Stark immediately.”

“Not happening.”

Thor frowned. “You express a desire to have him out of the realm, but you cannot remove him without Asgard’s help and they will not give it. I do not see what other choice you have but to allow him to return to Stark and Lady Pepper.”

“I could throw him in a cell and pretend he doesn’t exist.”

“You cannot possibly think that will work,” Thor gave him an incredulous look, “The only reason Loki has not already escaped you is because he does not wish it. Even if he were not stronger and faster than any human, and a born warrior, you have no way of combatting his magic.”

“Then I’ll find a more permanent solution to the problem.”

Loki cringed slightly in his hold, and Thor raised Mjölnir, lightning beginning to crackle across the sky above them.

“You offer violence?”

“Your brother is putting me in a very awkward position. I’ve got a job to do, protecting this planet, and he is a threat that needs to be resolved – whatever it takes.”

“Loki is no danger to you or your race, Director,” Thor shook his head, “He has made his peace with those ambitions. He has changed.”

“I’m not taking anybody’s word for it. I don’t wanna say ‘I told you so’ next time he gets his brain reorganised and goes on another killing spree.”

“The director is simply trying to fulfil his duty, Thor,” Loki said calmly, “As Odin does. We cannot resent him for caring about those under his protection.”

Thor placed a hand on the younger god’s neck. “He means to kill you, Loki. I cannot lose you again.”

“So you would bring war to Midgard? That worked so well for you last time.”

“I would hope the mortals have more sense than the Jotnar, and it would not come to that.”

“They are no longer willing to let Asgard push them around, brother,” he gave a wry smile, “I am familiar with the sentiment.”

 

A second blur zipped between the skyscrapers and landed next to Thor, Tony raising his faceplate with a smirk.

“Hey babe.”

“Stark, this is no longer your concern.” Fury raised a hand.

“Uh, yeah it is. You took something from me, and I want it back.”

“Tony, you fool,” Loki hissed, “Be gone from here before you get yourself into more strife. He may not be able to do you injury, but he can still imprison you.”

“It’s a shame we had to cut dinner short, but don’t worry. We’ll have you back at the Tower in time for dessert.” The billionaire winked.

“He’s going to Asgard.” Fury insisted.

“The Allfather will not take him.” Thor retorted.

“Well he’s not staying here – I’m getting rid of him, one way or another.”

Tony raised a palm, repulsor whining. “Try it, Nick.”

“Do not start a fight you cannot win.” The thunder god added.

Loki rolled his eyes and huffed, spreading his hands so that the chains snapped. “Enough!”

His voice echoed off the concrete, loud enough to make the humans cover their ears. The trickster took a breath, shaking off Fury’s grasp like he was made of paper.

“Tony, Thor: you will have no peace until the director is satisfied I no longer pose any risk to Midgard. Odin will not take me back, and I have no desire to return to captivity and go slowly mad. If execution was the sentence I faced in Asgard, I suppose there is no harm in seeing it carried out by those I have wronged in this realm.”

“I will not allow you to die, Loki.”

“Ditto.”

“Then you will wage war against SHIELD? Kill innocents? Upset the balance of power here? Once the rest of the Avengers learn you have not only been harbouring me, but indeed become romantically involved, they will turn against you. The destruction of their assault would be as terrible as the Chitauri attack. Am I worth that?”

Tony nodded. “Hell yeah. You don’t deserve to die because Fury’s got his panties in a twist. You’ve earned a chance to prove him wrong.”

“I will not be the cause of more unnecessary death. I brought conflict to Midgard, and for that I am willing to accept death. It is no more than I offered my victims.”

Tony swore. “You didn’t have a choice, Lokes! Thanos tortured you. You had to obey him.”

“No, Tony. I did not. I could have come to your leaders the moment I set foot in this realm and told them of Thanos’ plot. Instead I was a coward, and I let my fear control me.”

“So you’re just gonna lay down and die?” he blinked, “Sounds like you’re giving up. Letting other people pull your strings again.”

Loki shook his head. “I am not afraid for myself anymore, Anthony. But if anything were to happen to you? Or Thor? I would rather give my life than watch either of you lose yours, and that seems a worthwhile end to what has been a fairly miserable existence.”

“Loki,” Thor took his hand, “Do not ask this of me.”

“Be happy with your lady, Thor, and promise me you will be a better king than Odin.”

The prince’s expression darkened, and he tightened his grip. “No.”

Loki sighed. “I thought it might come to this.”

 

He blasted Thor in the chest with a green sphere that exploded outwards, knocking the god clear across the rooftop to land on top of Fury’s unconscious agents. He didn’t move.

“Jesus, Lokes! What the fuck?” Tony gaped.

“Director,” Loki turned to him, “It is difficult for one of your kind to kill a god, but I’m sure beheading would work as well on me as anything else.”

“I don’t keep an axe handy.” He snorted.

“Back the fuck up, Nicky!” Tony aimed his gauntlet again, “Lokes, we’re getting out of here.”

“You are the most stubborn man in all the Nine!”

“Sorry if I’m sick of watching people I care about die.” He said acidly.

“Do I have to blast you too?” Loki asked quietly.

Tony stared at him determinedly. “Could you?”

The silence dragged out, the two men staring each other down. Tony’s eyes weren’t pleading anymore; they dared Loki to move, to speak, to do anything.

And then a silver glow appeared under the trickster’s skin, brightest in his torso and then radiating out until every inch of him gleamed. He gasped for breath, scratching at his chest.

“Loki?” Tony inched forward, afraid to touch him, as Fury drew his weapon.

The god rocked as the light rapidly withdrew, shooting up into the sky for only an instant before it disappeared. Loki stared at himself, turning his hands as he examined them.

“Are you okay?” Tony prodded.

“I…I think…”

“What was that?” Fury demanded.

“I…”

Loki winked out of sight and the director swept his firearm in an arc across the rooftop.

“Goddamnit!”

The god reappeared, three feet to the left of where he’d been, a strange look of wonder on his face.

“Lokes?”

“I think the Allfather has pardoned me,” he stared at Tony, “He has restored my full powers.”

“What? But you said he didn’t want you back.”

“I…suppose that I have proven to him I am no longer in need of supervision.”

“Really?” the genius laughed, “You’ve served your time?”

Loki grinned. “It would appear so.”

“Great,” Fury cocked his gun, “Now you don’t need your buddy Heimdall. Get out of my realm.”

“How about you just fuck off, Fury?” Tony glared.

“He is right,” Loki said, “I need not go to Asgard, but I could leave.”

“No,” Tony wrapped an arm around him, “No, you’re not a prisoner anymore. You don’t have to answer to anyone, and you certainly don’t have to die. You should stay.”

 

Loki searched his eyes, lips parted slightly. “I suppose I have some unfinished business in Manhattan.”

Tony’s face fell a bit, but he nodded. “Right. Making amends and stuff.”

Loki released him, turning to the director. “Thank you for this evening’s entertainment, Nicholas, but I think we have said all that needs saying. I shall return to the Tower with Tony now.”

“Uh uh, no way. This doesn’t change anything. Odin lifting the spell only makes you _more_ dangerous. I want you gone.”

Loki gave an exasperated sigh. “I have been very patient, I think, more than understanding of your concerns. But if a pardon from the Allfather is not enough to convince you I can be trusted, I will not waste my breath arguing.”

He snapped his fingers and Fury’s gun crumpled into a hunk of metal the size of a golf ball, the director dropping it hurriedly. Loki twitched his hand and the man flew two feet into the air, hovering above them.

“I am Loki of Midgard. I pledge my services alongside Thor as a defender of the realm, and a representative of Asgard. If you interfere in our lives again, it will be an act of war against Odin Allfather, and he will not let such insubordination stand from the lowliest of realms. You have a choice, Nicholas – give me the benefit of the doubt, and let me help you; or pursue this suspicion and force the planet you claim to protect into a chaotic battle they cannot win. At which point, I would have to declare you an enemy of Midgard, and deal with you accordingly.”

“What about Thanos?”

“If he comes, he comes; my presence here makes no difference to him, but it might be the only thing that keeps you and your race from utter devastation.”

“I can’t trust you.”

“I don’t believe you trust anyone, so why should I be the exception? But I am not unreasonable, Director. I can work with you as needed, if you can restrain yourself.”

“Guess I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“Not really,” Tony wrinkled his nose delightedly, “The only thing you had going for you was Lokes’ cooperation. And now he’s on good terms with Daddy again, any act of violence against him is kind of a monumentally bad idea.”

“Still, if you give me any reason to think-”

“Come now, Director. There’s no need for that unpleasantness. We’re all going to be the best of friends, aren’t we?”

Fury said nothing, and Loki took Tony’s hand. He led him over to Thor and grabbed the blond by the shoulder.

“Give us a call next time you have an emergency. You’ll know where to find us.” He transported them away, Fury falling flat on the rooftop as the spell gave out.

They reappeared in the main room of the penthouse. Pepper was sitting on a dining chair in her pyjamas, and she almost tripped rushing to her feet.

“Loki! Thank god you’re okay!”

She threw her arms around him as Tony wrapped him in a hug on the other side, squishing him between the two humans.

“I am well, my dear. Do not fret.”

“You should have seen him, Pep. He was amazing – I mean first he was a suicidal idiot, but then he was amazing.”

She drew back and punched him in the arm, the god frowning.

“What was that for?”

“Leaving us like that. Don’t you ever get all heroic again.”

He laughed, pulling her back against his chest. “I swear, I shall entertain no more notions of valour without first seeking your approval.”

*****

When Thor woke up he was overjoyed, insisting they stay up to drink and make merry. But Loki decided not to give the director too much credit, at least not for a while. He wouldn’t forget being made a fool of, and he wouldn’t stop hating Loki any time soon. Better to avoid his attention for a few months if they could.

Pepper was so pleased by his return that she spent the next couple of days doting on him, bringing him breakfast in bed and actually taking a few afternoons off to lie on the couch together or sit in on his cooking classes. Tony, on the other hand, disappeared. He skipped meals, and came to bed late before getting up early. He was quieter than Loki had ever seen him. When the god tried to kiss him, he wriggled out of it as quickly as possible before shutting himself in his workshop again.

Loki thought maybe he was just worried about Fury, so he left him alone, but by the end of the week he hadn’t improved. The god decided it was nothing a fresh cup of coffee and a Danish couldn’t fix.

He carried the treats into the workshop, setting them at Tony’s elbow. He leaned over the inventor’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Good afternoon. What are you working on?”

“Bits and pieces,” Tony shrugged, “Ideas that never panned out.”

“Anything interesting?”

“Not really.”

“Perhaps you’d like a break then? We could take a walk, or visit one of your favourite restaurants. I promise I shall carefully screen it for spies this time.”

Tony didn’t laugh. “Maybe later.”

“Would you prefer I leave you to your projects?”

“I’ve got a lot to do.”

“Very well,” the god frowned, straightening, “Perhaps I shall take Pepper out. She has been dropping hints about seeing the new exhibit at the MoMA.”

“Whatever,” Tony raised a shoulder indifferently, “I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

Loki scowled. He strode over and grabbed the engineer’s chair, spinning it so the man was forced to face him. “Enough. What is the matter?”

“Nothing! Geez, there’s no need to make a big deal out of it.”

“Out of what?” Loki demanded.

“You got your powers back, so now you can go anywhere you want. I get it.”

The god’s frown softened from anger to confusion. “I do not understand your meaning.”

Tony huffed, setting his spanner aside. “Look, no one’s gonna force you to stay if you don’t want to. I understand we can’t really offer you much compared to the big wide universe, so if you wanna leave-”

“You think I wish to leave?” he stared, brows shooting up.

“Well yeah,” Tony shrugged, “Why would you stay if you don’t have to? We’re only humans, and middle-aged ones at that. You probably have a hundred better offers. I know you made that big brave speech to Fury about being a defender of Midgard, but this place must be boring for someone like you.”

“Anthony Stark, you impossible creature,” Loki bent down, “You are an idiot.”

“Huh?”

 

“I have no plans to go anywhere. I thought I had made that clear.”

Tony blinked. “Yeah, but that was when you were facing death by decapitation. You had to make a point to Fury to butt out. Now you’re free, and you don’t have to worry about him.”

“I am not free,” he placed a hand over the arc reactor, “My heart is bound to you, and to Pepper.”

“Like…love?”

“Yes Tony,” the trickster laughed, “I am in love with you both. I care not for elven princesses or Vanir enchantresses or any of these so-called offers you think better. I just want you.”

Tony snickered. “I didn’t even have to drug you this time.”

Loki smiled. “No – though I must admit, that was amusing in its own way.”

The inventor’s tone got serious. “What about the mortality thing?”

“There are ways around that, if you feel so inclined. If not, I shall take every second I can get.”

“You’re not worried about Thanos finding you if you stay put?”

“In time he may strike at me again. Let him send his new cat’s-paw; I will end them.”

Tony gave a stifled chuckle, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I’m not great at emotions.”

“I’ve noticed. But there is no need to worry, Tony. I am not going anywhere.”

He straddled the inventor’s lap and Tony wrapped his arms tight around Loki’s waist, pressing his head into the god’s chest. He kissed the mortal’s head, resting his cheek on the crown as his long fingers stroked up and down Tony’s spine.

“The Norns themselves could not pry me away.”

 

“Pepper?”

She looked up, hands stilling in her dresser. “What’s up?”

Loki hugged himself, avoiding her eye. “I wanted to ask a favour of you.”

The redhead slid the drawer shut, coming over to place her hands on his biceps, thumbs stroking the skin in soothing circles. “I’d love to help.”

“Would you…cut my hair?” he looked up fretfully, “I cannot bear to have it long anymore, and I do not trust a stranger to do it.”

“Sure. I can’t promise it’ll be very good, but I can definitely take some length off.” She smiled warmly.

“I am certain your efforts will be agreeable.”

“Do you wanna do it now?”

Loki nodded.

“Okay. I’ll need some supplies. Why don’t you meet me in the bathroom in about half an hour?”

“As you wish.”

He scuttled back to his old room. He never used it anymore, but for some reason he wanted to be alone until his haircut was over, as if it was going to make him into some new version of himself and he didn’t want anybody to see the old one. It was ridiculous, since Pepper and Tony had obviously seen him a thousand times and wouldn’t care, but for some reason he didn’t quite understand it mattered that he make a clean transition.

When the half hour was up, he walked into the master bedroom’s ensuite to find Pepper had laid out a thin plastic sheet that looked like it had been stolen from the workshop. One of the dining chairs sat in front of the sink, and the vanity held a comb, spray bottle and scissors.

“Ready to get started?” she asked cheerfully.

He nodded, watching himself in the mirror.

“Alright, stick your head under the shower for a minute.”

Loki took off his shirt and followed her instructions, squeezing out some of the excess water before he sat. Pepper gently ran the comb through, untangling any knots, and squeezed his shoulder.

“How short do you want it?”

“Like Tony’s. Just a normal, Midgardian length.”

“Okay. You absolutely sure you don’t want a professional? I can call someone to come here, so you wouldn’t have to leave the Tower.”

“You can do it,” he managed a smile, “I have faith.”

“Alright. Please don’t hate me if I suck.” She picked up the scissors.

“I could never hate you.”

Pepper ducked her head shyly and separated his hair into sections, pinning them out of the way until she could get to the bottom layer.

“Here we go.”

The scissors snipped next to his ear, and Loki closed his eyes. He didn’t want to watch the new person emerge piece by piece; he wanted to see himself anew all at once, the way others would see him.

“Everything alright?” Pepper paused.

“Everything is perfect.”

 

“Okay, I think I’m done.”

Loki opened his eyes and gasped. A young man looked back at him. He was slender, cheekbones like a knife’s edge, chin sharp. His eyes were a very deep green that contrasted with his dark hair and ivory skin. His hair was short at the bottom and longer on top, slicking across in a style similar to Captain Rogers. It looked neat and sophisticated, and it suited him. He shifted his head slightly, marvelling at how much lighter it felt.

“Do you like it?” Pepper made a face, “It’s okay if you don’t. We can get someone to fix it.”

Loki laughed, bounding off his chair to kiss her. “I love it.”

“Really?”

“It is exactly what I wanted.”

“Oh, good.”

“Come, let us surprise Tony.” He took her hand, tugging her towards the door.

They hurried down to the workshop, Loki leaning in to whisper.

“You go in alone and distract him, and I shall sneak up behind him.”

Pepper giggled. “You’re gonna give him a heart attack.”

“Then I shall revive him, and it shall be well.”

She headed inside and he waited a beat before cloaking himself, invisibly walking up behind the genius at his workbench. Tony was watching Pepper lean against the edge of the counter with a smile, completely absorbed. Loki got close and then dropped the spell, tapping his shoulder.

Tony leapt off the stool, cursing. “Lokes, how many times have I asked you not startle-”

He stopped, staring for a moment before his gape slowly turned into grin.

“Your hair.”

“You like it? Pepper did it.”

“It’s fucking hot.”

Loki chuckled. “I should have known that was the extent of your interest.”

Tony wrapped an arm around his torso, reaching up to run his fingers through the short strands. “You look fantastic, honey.”

“Thank you.”

“Maybe Pep’s found a new calling.”

She huffed. “I don’t think so. It was way too stressful.”

“More stressful than running a billion-dollar company?”

“Way more. Nobody has to wear my mistakes on their head if I fuck up at S.I.”

“Are you happy with the change?” Tony asked, tugging Loki’s hair gently.

“Much. I feel…renewed.”

“I think this calls for some kind of commemoration. What do you reckon, a series of sexy boudoir photos? Giant sculpture of the three of us makin’ out?”

“God Tony, I can’t think of anything tackier.” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Challenge accepted. Prepare for a leopard-print velvet masterpiece.”

“Nooo!” she swatted his arm affectionately, “The portrait idea is nice. But we’ll keep our clothes _on_.”

“You never appreciate my ideas.”

Loki winked. “I thought it was a good one.”

 

The elevator opened and Pepper sighed. “Finally.”

Loki gave her a sidelong glance as they stepped out. “You look tired.”

“I am exhausted. I spent all day in meetings.”

“Perhaps I could offer you a restorative massage after dinner?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Tony came out of the kitchen with a huge smile. “Hi, my two favourite people! How was work?”

“Long.” Pepper put her briefcase on the table.

“Boo. Lokes?”

“I fired two accountants who were not up to the task, and corrected their figures for the past year.”

“Aww. You two make me feel guilty for not, you know, running my own company. But then I remember I was crap at it anyway.” He beamed.

Loki snorted. “Indeed. I think Pepper has a much easier time of it without your ‘assistance’.”

“Well never fear, because there are things I’m good at and cheering people up is one of them. Dinner’s on its way, and I have cold martinis in the fridge. You two ditch the corporate gear and meet me on the couch for a Back to the Future marathon.”

“Tony, you are an angel.” Pepper kissed him, walking towards the bedroom.

Loki changed his suit into loose pyjama pants and a t-shirt with a snap, following Tony to the kitchen to help him carry the martinis into the lounge. He took a sip, moaning appreciatively.

“This is exactly what I needed. Thank you, Tony.”

“My pleasure, hot stuff. Say, wanna make out on the couch til Pep gets back?”

“Who says we need stop once she does?”

Tony slapped his palm against his forehead. “You’re right. It would be mean to leave her out.”

The god sat, pulling Tony down to straddle his lap, one hand stroking down the human’s spine.

“Kiss me, Stark, and do not hold back.”

The inventor waggled his brows with a leer. “I think I can manage that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry this took so long guys! I have never had so much trouble getting through a story, but life just kept getting in the way and making it much more attractive to churn out short pieces than work on this epic. But we're finally at the end :) hope you enjoyed it


End file.
